Banzai ! : The HS of the dead
by King Pumkin
Summary: On vous l'avait promis, il est LA ! Le HS de Banzai est finalement arrivé ! Six chapitres de bonus, révélations et gros délire ! Préparez vos camisoles, parce que Pumkin s'est déchainée, parce que vous le vallez bien... Enjoy !
1. Intro : La menace Pumkin

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici, pour ce fantastique HS en 6 parties, avec de l'humour, de l'épique, et des grosses révélations ! **

**Enjooooooooooy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**INTRO : LA MENACE PUMKIN**

**.**

_Okay. Respire. Tout va bien se passer. _

Lois Lane inspira en passant une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Son magnétophone à la main, elle se racla la gorge par réflexe, vérifia que son parfum l'enveloppait agréablement et que Superman était toujours le premier numéro de son répertoire (au cas où Luthor ait_encore_ une envie soudaine de compagnie féminine).

Et après avoir effectué ce rituel, elle se sentit rassurée.

Alors seulement, elle osa lever le regard vers la Demeure.

La Demeure était un immense château noir, avec des tourelles noires, des fenêtres noires et un portail noir. Détail intéressant : le découpage des briques faisait penser à un amas d'os. Valérie Damidot aurait probablement poussé des hurlements, et Lois mourrait d'envie de faire de même.

_Ooooooh non ! Pas de pensées défaitistes, tu sais à quel point tes ongles deviennent cassants quand tu en as, n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle-toi ce que t'as couté cette manucure !_

Enfin, ce qu'elle _aurait_ du lui couter. Luthor avait le chic pour débarquer au moment les plus opportuns, parfois.

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme se ragaillardit. _Allez ma fille, tu as vu des baraques de Méchants pire que ça, pas vrai ? Rappelle-toi ce trou où le Docteur Quel-Que-Soit-Son-Nom t'avait enfermée ! Il n'y avait même pas la climatisation alors qu'ici, vu les trous sur les murs, tu n'auras pas ce problème ! Positive !_

Un orage éclata. Lois avait envie de se rouler en boule.

Elle ne le fit pas : quelque part au milieu de son brushing, un neurone venait de puiser une once de courage dans la promesse qu'avec l'argent que cet article lui rapporterait, elle pourrait se payer la nouvelle jupe ab-so-lu-ment adorable (et hors de prix) qu'elle avait vu dans la vitrine de sa boutique préférée. Elle n'aurait même pas à supplier Superman de faire semblant de se battre avec un quelconque Méchant pour la subtiliser en cachette et la lui apporter.

Sur une dernière inspiration, elle ordonna à ses jambes de partir en direction de l'immense portail noir qui cachait l'entrée de la Demeure.

Elle se posta devant, et cligna des yeux.

_Bon, j'entre comment moi ? _

Une pancarte répondit à sa question : accrochée à l'un des piquets soutenant le portail, elle indiquait "_La réponse à votre question est en bas_". Lois haussa les sourcils et se baissa.

Une seconde pancarte : "_Encore plus bas"_. Elle obéit.

Une troisième : "_Bientôt !"_

Lois était à genoux à terre, et elle dut s'aplatir contre le sol pour lire la dernière... qui ne contenait rien. Lois sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser contre la terre.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Bredouilla-t-elle. Pourquoi il n'y a que du blanc sur cette stupide pancarte ?

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse à la connerie ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Lois fit un bond de trois mètres de haut alors que la voix inconnue partait dans un fou rire aussi bruyant qu'incontrôlé.

_Putain, hoqueta-t-elle. J'adore les pigeons qui se pointent ici, c'est toujours aussi délirant ! BWIHIHIHIHIHIHI !

La jeune femme leva un regard abasourdi vers...

_HIIIIIIII ! Hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant précipitamment. Un crâââââââne !

C'était effectivement un crâne (avouez, vous pensiez que ce serait Urah, hein ? huhuhu), à la mâchoire presque décrochée tant il riait. Un bras squelettique sortit du pilier où il était accroché pour essuyer d'invisibles larmes de rire.

_Un squelette, poupée, rectifia-t-il entre deux hoquets de rire. Marcel, portier, à votre service... moyennant finances.

Lois sentit ses jambes vaciller, et le squelette lui proposa un bras charitable pour qu'elle s'y appuie, ce qu'elle fit distraitement, ne remarquant pas qu'il lui faisait les poches et lui volait discrètement son portefeuille.

_Alors ma jolie, comme va votre vie ? La questionna Marcel, avant de se reprendre : non en fait laissez tomber, je m'en fous. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?

_Je... euh... je...

_Je cause à un squelette. Je cause à un putain de SQUELETTE ! _

Une partie de sa conscience objecta qu'elle connaissait de manière plus qu'intime un gars qui volait, tirait des lasers par les yeux et portait sa culotte par dessus son pantalon, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Superman avait au moins de la peau sur les os, _lui_.

_Bon, tu te grouille ? J'étais au beau milieu d'un poker avec une copine, et j'aimerais bien revenir avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de changer toutes les cartes de place, grogna le squelette.

_Les squelettes jouent au poker ? S'étonna faiblement Lois.

_Et ils peuvent aussi s'énerver si une nana ne répond pas à leur question. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Grouillez-vous ou je lâche les chiens !

La vision de trois énormes molosses au poil noir et aux yeux rouges comme la braise s'imposa à Lois, qui se donna une claque mentale et débita :

_Lois Lane, journaliste, je suis venue ici pour interviewer Le Seigneur Citrouille comme convenue par notre discussion du-

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Lois retint un nouveau bond avant de hausser un sourcil. Le squelette -Marcel- avait explosé de rire. Littéralement : des petits bouts de crânes frémissaient sur le sol en ricanant.

_Supermaaaaaan... je t'en prie, aide-moiiiii... _pria-t-elle silencieusement.

Une main désarticulée rampa vers elle et lui indiqua le portail.

_Hihihi... Allez-y... huhuhu... Ca va s'ouvrir dans trois secondes... héhé... miss journaliste... journaliste... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Marcel hurla de rire de plus belle, tandis que Lois enjambait les os qui jonchaient le sol en retenant une furieuse envie de vomir.

Et dans un grand bruit de crissement, le Portail s'ouvrit, dévoilant une large allée jonchée de feuilles mortes provenants des arbres morts qui surplombaient des tombes de morts. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Lois, et il fallut qu'elle se repasse le montant de son salaire si elle réussissait cette interview durant quelques minutes pour parvenir à regagner un peu de courage.

Elle avança le long du cimetière en essayant très fort de ne pas regarder les noms sur les tombes (si elle y avait jeté un coup d'oeil, elle aurait vu qu'il n'y en avait pas et que les tombes étaient en plastique. Mais Lois Lane n'avait pas gagné le titre du Sens de l'Observation le Plus Pourri du Siècle pour rien), et bientôt, l'immense silhouette de la Demeure se dressa devant elle, grinçant au fil des vents.

Une grande porte branlante lui fit face. Lois chercha la sonnette du langage... et Marcel, apparemment reconstitué lui fit un grand sourire.

_Comme on se retrouve ! Alors, pas trop éprouvée par la traversée ? C'est miteux, hein ? Y'avait des vautours avant, ça rajoutait question peur, mais le Roi en a eu marre de nettoyer les fientes de partout alors il les a viré, piailla-t-il en battant des mains.

_Reste calme Lois. Reste. Calme. _

_N'êtes-vous pas le portier ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Le "qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?" était clairement audible. Marcel ricana.

_La crise ma jolie ! Je suis le portier, la sonnette, et je peux même vous faire le café pour un peu d'oseille. Intéressée ?

Lois déclina d'un signe de tête.

_Et pour sonner, je fais comment alors ?

_Vous aboulez le fric- ah non, vous n'en avez plus. Ben dans ce cas je vais directement gueuler.

La journaliste fronça les sourcils et mis la main dans sa poche, mais le squelette hurlait déjà :

_PUMKIIIIIIIIIIN ! VISIIIIIIIIITE !

_Mes tympans sont foutus_, songea Lois avec décontraction.

Marcel lui fit un salut militaire.

_Ma mission est accomplie. A la revoyure poupée ! Cria-t-il en disparaissant dans le mur.

Lois resta bêtement plantée là, les tympans encore meurtris, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

_PUTAIN MARCEL, ON T'A DEJA DIT DE LA FERMER ! T'ES UNE SONNETTE, PAS UN- oh, il est parti ? Fais chier ! Jamais là pour prendre ses responsabilités, j'vous jure !

_Euh... Seigneur Citrouille ? Fit Lois en tendant une main tremblante.

L'inconnue la regarda en battant des cils. Elle finit par se reprendre, et rigola franchement en secouant la tête.

_Nan, y'a erreur sur la personne. Vous êtes la journaliste, c'est ça ?

_Oui. Lois Lane, reporter, enchantée, opina Lois, ravie de trouver enfin une personne normale.

_Haru, héroïne, enchantée aussi, répondit son interlocutrice.

C'était une grande blonde musclée, qui devait tout juste sortir de l'adolescence, et qui avait un énorme sourire collé au visage. La jeune femme se sentit presque confortable en sa présence... jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que ladite Haru la matait.

_Je comprends pourquoi Superman vous adore, murmura-t-elle en lorgnant le tailleur de la reporter. Vous êtes super bien foutue !

_... Hein ? _

_Haru ! Tonna une voix sévère derrière la porte. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

L'adolescente blonde se rembrunit immédiatement.

_J'ai le droit de regarder le menu sans consommer, non ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Haru...

_Oui, je sais. Pas de matage de femme, homme ou quelconque être vivant n'étant pas toi. Content ?

_Ravi, ronronna la voix alors que son propriétaire sortait de l'ombre, attrapant la blonde par la taille. Puis, s'apercevant de la présence de Lois : Oh, je ne vous avais pas vu... bien le bonjour, gente demoiselle, huhuhu.

C'était un grand jeune homme, plutôt bien fait de sa personne, mais qui avait un sourire en tranche de courge collé sur le visage. Il donnait froid dans le dos à Lois, qui frissonna imperceptiblement.

_Lois Lane, dit-elle à nouveau. Je suis-

_La chère journaliste venue pour interviewer Pumkin, je sais, acquiesça l'inconnu. Ichimaru Gin, faux traître reconverti, ravi.

_C'est mon copain, précisa très inutilement Haru. Il a la classe, hein ?

Elle attendait visiblement une réponse. Lois bredouilla son assentiment -même si elle préférait nettement les bruns.

_Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais Pumkin vous attend et elle va nous péter un câble si on la fait poireauter trop longtemps. Vous venez ?

_Elle ? _Nota Lois.

_Le Seigneur Citrouille ? Fit Lois.

Haru et Gin ricanèrent, et se ressemblèrent de manière assez effrayante durant quelques secondes.

_Le Seigneur Citrouille, marmonna la blonde, c'est la première fois qu'on nous la fait, celle-là.

_Son vrai nom est King Pumkin, mais appelez-la le Roi, ça lui fera plaisir, glissa Gin avec un sourire.

_La ? Mais pourquoi "la" ? _

Lois décida de laisser tomber, surtout parce qu'Haru venait de l'entrainer à l'intérieur et avait refermé la porte dans un bruit de fracas.

La journaliste se retrouva entrainée dans un vaste couloir seulement éclairé par quelques chandelles qui luisaient faiblement. Il y avait un tapis rouge au sol, et il menait directement à ce que Haru lui présenta comme la Salle de Réception/Hall/Salle de Bal/Chambre d'ami/Chambre tout court.

_C'est la crise, alors on rentabilise l'espace, expliqua l'adolescente en haussant les épaules alors qu'ils entraient dans ce que Lois décida de nommer la Pièce.

La première chose que vit Lois fut une ombre ricanante sur le sol, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Vint ensuite une immense silhouette noire, que posa sur elle un regard imperturbable et soupira en marmonnant : "_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée..._". Dans un coin de la pièce, une grande fille brune aux traits serpentins lisait sans se préoccuper des deux enfants, l'un brun, l'autre blonde, qui ricanaient de concert en se parlant tout bas.

_T'occupe pas d'eux, fit Haru. Ce sont les autres Héros mais ils ne sont pas de cet univers, ils trainent juste ici, ils ne sont pas là pour l'interview.

_Hein ?

_Laisse tomber.

Notant avec une pointe d'agacement qu'elle se faisait tutoyer, Lois n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de poser des questions car on venait de la projeter devant le Roi.

Le Roi était nonchalamment assis sur son Trône, les jambes croisés, un ordinateur sur les genoux. Du cou jusqu'aux pieds, c'était un humain normal, vêtu d'un complet noir. Mais la tête...

_Une CITROUILLE ? S'exclama Lois en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Les larges trous noirs qui servaient d'yeux à la citrouille (_une foutue CITROUILLE. Je vais craquer_) se levèrent au ciel et sa bouche dentelée s'arqua pour soupirer :

_Mais pourquoi les gens pensent toujours que je m'appelle King Pumkin pour le fun ? Pumkin veut dire Citrouille vous devriez le savoir vous causez anglais ! Avec un nom pareil, j'allais pas être une mite en pull-over, merde quoi !

Lois avait du mal à imaginer une mite en pull-over, surtout qu'elle venait de remarquer que la citrouille avait une _couronne_ sur son chapeau (oui, elle avait un chapeau. Mais Lois n'en était plus à une ou deux surprise près).

_Hey, je suis le Roi après tout, se justifia la citrouille en gratouillant machinalement sa couronne.

Ceci expliquait cela. Ou pas.

Lois fut sortie de son ébahissement par sa conscience professionnelle (et l'odeur lointaine de l'argent tout chaud qui attendait qu'elle finisse cette interview). Elle avala sa salive et plongea son regard dans les orbes vides du Roi... pour le détourner aussitôt. _Note à moi-même : ne pas regarder à l'intérieur d'une citrouille. _

_Eh bien, euh, bonjour Roi Citrouille.

_Appellez-moi simplement Roi, proposa aimablement King Pumkin.

_Euh oui, Roi. Je, euh, je suis Lois Lane, reporter, ravie de vous rencontrer, fit Lois en tendant une main qui resta superbement ignorée.

_King Pumkin, roi, auteur et futur maître du monde, de même.

_C'est ce que j'appelle un CV impressionnant, _se dit la jeune femme avant de se ressaisir.

_J'ai donc été envoyée pour écrire un article sur votre fic, _Geronimo !_ et-

_C'est _Banzai_, rectifia le Roi d'un ton polaire.

...

_Boulette_.

_Oui, _Banzai !_ bien sur, où avais-je la tête ? Bredouilla Lois. Je suis vraiment distraite parfois, c'est fou...

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux. Personne ne répondit.

_Donc, je suis ici pour écrire un article sur votre fic. Comme vous le savez, elle a connu un succès assez incroyable au vu de son contenu...

Lois jeta un coup d'oeil aux notes que lui avait fourni son rédacteur en chef : "_Ca parle d'une nana qui fout la merde, boit, rigole et baise. Débrouille-toi avec ça Lane."_

_Au vu de son contenu, répéta-t-elle mornement. Les fans voudraient donc en savoir un peu plus sur vous, vos personnages, ce genre de chose quoi...

_C'est le principe d'une interview oui, persifla le Roi en ôtant son ordinateur de ses genoux pour le déposer sur la citrouille qui lui servait de table basse, juste à côté du Trône.

Claquant dans ses mains, il (ou elle, au vu de la manière dont semblait la nommer tous les personnages) fit surgir une vingtaine de citrouilles du sol sous les hurlements de Haru :

_Et après tu te plains d'avoir des trous de partout ? Tu passe ton temps à percer le carrelage avec tes machins !

_Asseyez-vous donc ! La coupa Pumkin avec un grand sourire. Le reste de la bande ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je les ai appelé quand Marcel m'a prévenu.

Le squelette, qui jouait au carte avec la petite fille blonde que Lois avait aperçu tout à l'heure, fit un grand signe de la main à la reporter.

Au même moment, toute une bande de personnages aussi bruyants que colorés firent irruption dans le Hall, et les yeux de Lois commencèrent à la piquer. _Bleu... rouge... vert... mais QUI est le responsable de cette atrocité visuelle ? _

Elle se rappela qu'elle sortait avec un type en collants bleus et décida de la fermer.

Sur un signe du Roi, tous s'assirent, alors que Lois se retrouvait elle ne savait commet face à eux, installée sur une grosse citrouille étonnamment confortable.

_Magnifique ! Applaudit le Roi en croisant les bras, toujours sur son Trône. Tout le monde est là, installé, et je suis sûre que Marcel, Scath et Harry seront assez gentils pour nous apporter une ou deux bières-

_Vas crever, laissèrent tomber les sus-mentionnés.

_Tant de méchanceté... pleurnicha la citrouille en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure.

Haru poussa un profond soupir.

_Quand t'auras fini ton cinéma, on pourra peut-être commencer, non ?

Pumkin se racla la gorge et se redressa sur son Trône.

_Très juste, très juste. Boris, si vous voulez bien...

_C'est Lois, rectifia la jeune femme.

_King Pumkin enchanté, sourit le Roi. Mais il me semble qu'on avait déjà fait connaissance, non, Boris ?

_RAAAAAA- non, pense à ta paie, pans à ta paie... et aussi à ce truc que Superman te fera, avec le fromage en spray et la pince à téton... Oh ouais... huhuhu. _

Retrouvant soudainement son calme -même si le petit rougissement sur ses pommettes trahissait ses pensées- la journaliste inspira profondément. Elle sortit son magnétophone.

_Je vais donc vous poser une série de questions réclamées par vos fans, merci d'y répondre avec honnêteté. Tout ce que vous direz sera enregistré et reporté intégralement, sans modifications.

L'ensemble des personnages hocha la tête. Le Roi se contenta d'un ricanement sinistre.

Lois avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Commençons, voulez-vous ?

Elle appuya sur le bouton "START" et sortit ses papiers.

_C'est partit. _


	2. L'attaque des Clowns

__**. **

**Partie I : L'ATTAQUE DES CLOWNS**

**(ou : Tout ce que vous n'avez jamais voulu savoir sur les personnages...)**

**.**

_L'entretien qui vous est présenté a été trouvée dans les fichiers personnels de Lois Lane. Il s'agit d'un enregistrement vocal. Aucune modification n'y a été apporté durant sa retranscription à l'écrit. Certaines parties de son contenu sont totalement inédites._

_Pour mieux préserver la confidentialité de ce document, les questions posées sont anonymes. De plus, toute question pouvant spoiler le lecteur de manière horripilante a été supprimée parce que merde, y'a un peu de suspens dans Banzai et on va pas le gâcher. Merci de votre compréhension._

.

_*Bruit de fond indistinct, comme si plusieurs personnes discutaient. Un grand cri (VOS GUEULES !), puis plus rien.*_

Lois _*se racle la gorge* _: Bonjour, Roi Pumkin, Miss Arienai, et tous vos autres collaborateurs. Nous voilà réunis pour aider vos fans à un peu mieux vous comprendre. Pour cela, j'ai apporté quelques questions que tout le monde se pose... Etes-vous prêt à répondre ?

Grimmjow : Nan. J'veux pas être là.

_*Grondement menaçant*_

Grimmjow _visiblement nerveux_ : Hahahaha, c'était une blague ! Je suis heureux d'être là, évidemment, héhéhéhé...

Lois : Merci, monsieur Jaggerjack. Commençons avec une mise en jambe qui vous concerne justement : quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

Haru _renifle avec mépris_ : 'Tendez voir. Il a les cheveux bleus, il porte du bleu, il a les yeux bleus, et les gens se demandent quelle est sa couleur préférée ?

Grimmjow : Le orange.

_*Silence choqué*_

Grimmjow : Ben quoi ? La couleur préférée des blondes c'est pas le jaune, alors pourquoi la mienne devrait forcément être le bleu ? Hein ?

Lois : Ma foi, c'est une excellente question. Continuons toujours sur vous ! Mais cette fois, c'est à Miss Pumkin qui je m'adresse. Très cher roi, quand allez-vous faire à nouveau apparaître Grimmjow dans _Banzai !_

King Pumkin : Ah, ça torture beaucoup de gens depuis un petit moment ça ! Eh bien soyez rassurés : après plus de quatre-vingt dix chapitres d'absence, Grimmjow va débarquer, et en beauté ! Il sera l'une des stars du prochain arc, qui arrivera dans dans deux semaines, pour son plus grand bonheur (et celui d'Ichigo).

_*Quelqu'un s'étouffe. Haru ricane et tapote le dos d'Ichigo, très rouge.*_

Lois : Il y a donc de l'amour dans l'air ?

King Pumkin : Eh bien, printemps oblige, les hormones vont s'échauffer, huhuhu. D'ailleurs, comme je l'avais précédemment annoncé, Grimmjow et Ichigo seront bel et bien ensembles.

Lois : Splendide ! Revenons maintenant à nos questions. Toujours dans la catégorie "personnage" : que devient donc Sakura ?

King Pumkin : Vous avez tous pu l'admirer dans sa courte apparition dans le mariage de Byakuya et Renji, mais Haru s'est promptement occupée d'elle. A présent, je dirais que notre fangirl préférée est en thérapie pour apprendre à surmonter sa déception amoureuse... je n'ai pas encore décidée quand elle en sortirait, par contre.

_*Cri de rage : "LIBEREZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIII !", puis bruit d'un objet contondant entrant en contact avec un corps vivant. Lequel est trainé hors de la salle par des infirmiers sous les regards goguenards de Haru, Renji et -étonnamment- Byakuya.*_

Lois : Hum... C'est agité par ici, non ? _*Les personnages hochent vigoureusement la tête*_ Passons. Autre question sur les personnages : qu'est devenue la professeur de kido ? Reviendra-t-elle embêter Haru ?

King Pumkin : Je dois avouer que la question m'a un peu surprise. J'avais presque oubliée la vieille bique... je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra dans l'histoire, puisque Haru n'a plus aucune raison d'aller à l'Académie. Mais qui sait, peut-être que je changerais d'avis un jour ?

Lois : Autre question, sur Aizen cette fois-ci. Quand reviendra-t-il ?

Aizen : Oui c'est vrai, quand est-ce que je reviens ?

King Pumkin : Vous allez l'apercevoir dans le HS, mais pour son apparition dans _Banzai ! _il va falloir attendre un peu. Il ne reviendra que pour le dernier arc, mais il va rester quelques temps !

_*Cri de joie d'Aizen, qui s'empresse de regagner contenance en se souvenant qu'il est sensé être le Méchant Mystérieux de l'histoire.*_

Lois : Dernière question sur les personnages : Comment vont Hitsugaya Toshiro et Zaraki Kenpachi ?

Hitsugaya : C'est Hitsugaya-taicho pour vous, hn.

King Pumkin : Comme vous pouvez le constater, il se porte comme un charme. Matsumoto continue à l'embêter, Ukitake à lui donner des bonbons... bref, tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Par contre, pas de couple (et encore moins gay) pour lui ! Ce serait de la pédophilie, et _Banzai ! _a tout de même quelques critères moraux à respecter...

Kiki : Oh, des critères comme "avoir un niveau de langage correct" ou "ne pas coucher avec tout et n'importe quoi" ?

King Pumkin : ... Tu sais quoi Kiki ? Ferme-là. Non mais oh. Pour Kenpachi, il va très bien. Je suis désolée de ne pas le faire apparaître plus souvent, à ce propos, mais le scénario étant ce qu'il est, il va devoir se cantonner au rôle de personnage secondaire pour quelques temps.

Lois : Merci beaucoup ! C'est donc la fin de la première catégorie de questions. Passons maintenant à la seconde, beaucoup plus intimes : les lecteurs l'ont demandé et les personnages vont devoir l'accepter ! Dans les questions qui suivent, ils vont devoir répondre à un certain nombre de questions sur eux... des questions parfois très intimes...

_*Frisson d'horreur des personnages.*_

Lois : Parlons amour ! Shinji, Meeka no gensou-

Haru : Appelez-le/la Kiki, comme tout le monde.

Lois : Euh... d'accord. Shinji, Kiki, Urah, Kenpachi et les autres Vizards vont-ils trouver le grand amour ?

Haru _s'étrangle dans sa salive _: CA VA PAS NON ? Genre je vais laisser mon zanpakuto et mon hollow partir en vadrouille avec MON corps !

Lois : Dans ce cas, Kiki sortira-t-il avec vous ?

_*Bruit de deux corps tombant sur le sol, évanouis.*_

King Pumkin : Hum. J'adore les lecteurs, mais il y a des questions qui m'ont fait bizarre des fois, dont celle-là. Pour répondre globalement : Non, l'Amour n'est pas au rendez-vous de Shinji, Kenpachi et les autres, du moins pas de manière directe. Je n'ai pas très envie de faire dix arcs sur leurs couples à eux, parce que sinon tout se répéterait et ça deviendrait ennuyeux. Pour Kiki et Haru... euh... comment dire... ce serait quand même assez malsain pour quelqu'un de sortir avec lui-même. Idem pour Kiki et Urah. De toute manière, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Kiki en couple avec qui que se soit. Quelqu'un peut réveiller Haru et Kiki, au fait ? Ils sont en train de salir le tapis.

Lois : En attendant qu'ils se réveillent, passons à d'autres questions. Urahara, êtes-vous amoureux de Yoruichi ? Et vous, Yoruichi ?

Kisuke _se gratte la tête_ : 'Pouvez répéter la question ?

Lois : Etes-vous am-

_*Silence. Visiblement, Urahara et Yoruichi ont disparut. Raclement de gorge de King Pumkin*_

King Pumkin : C'est qu'ils sont vachement pudiques, ces deux-là... Haru est réveillée !

Lois : Magnifique, car j'ai justement quelques questions pour vous, Miss Arienai. Après tout, vous êtes l'héroïne, et les gens veulent savoir beaucoup de choses sur vous...

Haru _mine réjouie_ : Totalement normal. Je suis la classe incarnée, après tout.

Lois : Ca, on le saura... bref. Commençons par découvrir le secret de l'une de vos inimités les plus profondes : pourquoi diable détestez-vous autant Unohana Retsu ?

Haru : Je ne la déteste pas. Elle me fait juste abominablement peur. Vous avez vu son sourire ? On dirait qu'elle va s'approcher pour me mordre, me dévorer tout entière avec du beurre et une pointe de sel ! C'EST ABOMINABLE !

_*Gin lui tapote le dos avec compassion.*_

Lois : Toujours en matière de sentiments haineux : une idée de pourquoi les Kuchiki vous détestent ? Et pourquoi sont-ils aussi vicieux avec vous ?

Haru : Ca, c'est facile. Ils sont envieux. Qui ne le serait pas ? Je suis belle, intelligente, sexy, et je n'ai pas de balais dans le cul, MOI. Pas étonnant qu'ils veuillent à tout prix me nuire. Mais ça ne marchera pas ! Je suis Haru la magnifique, je ne me laisse pas abattre par une bande de pingouins en kimono ! Je vaincrai !

_*Byakuya l'assassine du regard.*_

Lois _parle très vite pour couper court à l'atmosphère glaciale qui règne _: Continuons, voulez-vous ? Haru, pour répondre à la haine des Kuchiki, allez-vous mettre le bazar chez eux ?

Haru : Genre, encore plus que d'habitude ?

Byakuya, Kokoro et le reste du clan _aura de glaçon boostée au maximum_ : Non. NON.

Lois _refroidie_ : Hem. Et si nous réchauffions l'atmosphère avec des révélations croustillantes ? Comme... vous et Monsieur Ichimaru !

Haru _méfiante_ : Quoi, moi et monsieur Ichimaru ?

Lois : Comptez-vous devenir Madame Ichimaru ? Après tout, les mariages sont en vogue en ce moment !

_*Grand silence.*_

_*Haru et Gin, rouge tomate, évitent soigneusement le regard de l'autre.*_

King Pumkin _ricane _: Alors ça fait les grandes gueules, mais dès qu'on parle sérieusement y'a plus personne, hein ?

Haru : Ta gueule Pumkin. Sérieusement, ta gueule.

King Pumkin : Tu m'en diras tant mon chou. Pour en revenir à la question, il n'y aura pas de mariage dans _Banzai_. N'oublions pas qu'Haru n'a que dix-huit ans, et que cela fait moins de six mois que Gin et elle sont ensembles.

Lois : C'est un peu court, effectivement. Maintenant, une question sur votre famille, Miss Arienai : que s'est-il passé avec elle ?

Haru : Pas grand-chose. Ma mère et moi avions juste des petits problèmes d'entente. Rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté.

Lois : Mais-

Haru _regard polaire_ : Rien. Qui. Vaille. La. Peine. D'être. Raconté.

Lois : D'accordj'aicompris. Questions suivantes ! Miss Arienai, les opinions divergent sur votre classe ! Certains se demandent si vous comptez l'enseigner, et si Urah sera votre disciple ?

Haru : J'avoue y avoir réfléchi à plusieurs reprises, mais après consultation de Kami-sama, il m'a dévoilé que l'univers ne survivrai pas à une seconde personne dotée d'une classe aussi parfaite que la mienne. Prise d'un grand élan de générosité, j'ai décidé que transmettre mon savoir ne valait pas le déchirement du continuum spatio-temporel.

Lois : Okaaaaay... passons maintenant à l'autre camp ! Un lecteur se demande pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas apprendre la modestie car, selon lui, votre classe est inexistante.

Haru : QUOI ? OU EST-IL, QUE JE L'ASSASSINE ! MONTREZ-LE MOI ! VIENS T'BATTRE SI T'ES UN LECTEUR, ESPECE DE SALE PETIT-

King Pumkin _baillonne Haru_ : Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'elle comprend tout à fait cette objection, et qu'elle se met sérieusement à apprendre la modestie, héhéhé. _Bas, à Haru : _Non mais t'es folle ? On se fâche pas avec le client ! Tu veux qu'on ait plus une review ou quoi ?

Lois _voyant qu'Haru ne va pas tarder à exploser_ : Changeons de sujet ! Miss Arienai, regardez-vous Pokémon et DragonBall ?

Haru : COMME CA MA CLASSE EST INEXISTANTE ? TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR ! BANZAAAAA-

_*Pumkin la baillonne à nouveau promptement*_

King Pumkin : Je vais répondre à la question, ce sera plus sûr, hein. Comme toute japonaise (ou du moins tout cliché de japonais), Haru a bien évidemment entendu parler de Pokémon et DragonBall, qu'elle aime beaucoup. Moi aussi, évidemment. _*cache son étendard de fangirl de Végéta*_

Lois : Mouais. On donne vraiment dans le stéréotype là... Bref, passons à une autre question. Miss Arienai, puisque vous détestez tant que cela la sixième division, pourquoi n'en changez-vous pas ?

Haru _hausse les épaules_ : Bah, les seules divisions marrantes ce sont celles de Shunsui, Kenpachi et Gin, mais ils ont déjà des lieutenants donc ça sert à rien. Et puis si c'est pour me retrouver embrigadée à la douzième, merci bien !

Gin _d'une voix légèrement irritée _: Pourquoi est-ce que ma division est en dernier choix ?

Lois _le coupe parce que gérer les scènes de ménages n'est pas son boulot_ : Encore une question ! Miss Arienai, êtes-vous folle ? Et vous, miss Urah ?

Haru : Moi ? Folle ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça.

King pumpkin : Suuuur...

Haru : Rappelle-moi QUI signe par "la folle" à la fin de chacun de ses chapitres ?

_*Silence.* *Ricanement triomphant.*_

Lois : C'est maintenant une question un peu plus sérieuse que je vais vous poser. Beaucoup de gens s'interrogent sur la nature de votre shikai : pourquoi une queue ?

Haru : J'ai l'air d'en savoir quelque chose ?

Lois : Oui, c'est sûr... même pas une idée ?

Haru : Nan. Je me démerde avec ce que j'ai, c'est tout.

King Pumkin : Mais moi, je sais ! Le shikai d'Haru est le fruit de plusieurs heures de réflexions, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pourrait être le zanpakuto d'Haru. Car croyez-le ou non, Haru n'était pas sensée avoir de zanpakuto, au départ. Je pensais vraiment que Kiki était simplement son instinct, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il/elle puisse évoluer à ce point...Pour en revenir au shikai, le problème s'est posé lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'Haru ne pouvait pas éternellement rester avec une épée dans les mains puisqu'elle est nulle en combat à l'épée. Passer au shikai s'est tout naturellement imposé. Mais encore une fois, que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui donner une épée ou un objet pour se battre, puisqu'encore une fois elle aurait été minable avec. En même temps, il lui fallait quelque chose pour lui servir d'arme, mais qu'elle puisse manier. J'ai écarté tout ce qui était manipulation d'éléments (genre le sable ou ce genre de truc). Et puis la queue s'est imposée : puisque Haru aime le combat physique, pourquoi ne pas lui fournir un cinquième membre qui fonctionnerait comme un troisième bras ? Il ne restait plus qu'à imaginer le design (largement piqué à Sasori dans _Naruto_, je l'avoue) et le tour était joué ! Ca n'a aucun rapport avec la personnalité de Kiki ou quoi que se soit d'autre, ce sont juste des raisons pratiques.

Lois : Dernière question pour notre héroïne ! Miss Arienai, comment faites-vous pour porter avec autant d'élégance votre classe ? _(mon dieu, heureusement que je suis payée pour débiter ce genre de connerie_, songea-t-elle)

Haru _gonfle le torse_ : C'est naturel chez moi. Que voulez-vous, la classe est un don, ça ne s'apprend pas.

Lois : Merci pour cette explication trèèèèèèès convaincante ! Passons maintenant aux questions concernant votre compagnon, j'ai nommé monsieur Ichimaru ! Monsieur Ichimaru... Commençons par du lourd, et même du très lourd ! Saviez-vous que votre petite-amie avait dépucelée monsieur Ichigo Kurosaki ici présent ?

_*L'atmosphère se géle brusquement.*_

Gin _sourire de renard assoiffé de sang _: Je vous demande pardon ?

Haru : On était pas encore ensemble ! Et j'étais bourré ! Et... et de toute manière tu es largement mieux que lui.

Ichigo : Quoi ?

Haru _approuve de manière très convaincue_ : Totalement. Désolée Ichi, mais Gin joue à un tout autre niveau que toi.

_*L'atmosphère se réchauffe sensiblement, et Gin perd de son air de sociopathe. Haru pousse un soupir de soulagement.*_

Lois : Visiblement il ne savait pas, mais il ne semble pas le prendre si mal que ça... espérons-le pour monsieur Kurosaki, tout du moins. Question suivante : avez-vous trompé Miss Arienai avec Miss Matsumoto ?

_*L'atmosphère se géle à nouveau.*_

Haru _sourire de renard assoiffé de sang_ : Je vous demande pardon ?

Gin : Non. Ran-chan n'est pas intéressée par les hommes, de toute manière.

Haru _se tourne vers lui_ : Parce que si elle l'était... ?

Gin : Bien sur que non.

_*L'atmosphére se détend, et tous les autres respirent.*_

Lois : En parlant de questions coquines... Monsieur Ichimaru, comment était votre première fois avec Miss Arienai ?

King Pumkin : Laquelle ? La ratée ou la réussie ?

Lois : Vue que la ratée est déjà détaillée (_et que je ne tiens pas à me faire trucider par le psychopathe souriant_), parlons de la réussie.

Haru : Hum. Je ne crois pas non. Notre vie sexuelle est très bien là où elle est, pigée ?

Lois, _déçue_ : Très bien, très bien... Quart d'heure romantique dans ce cas ! Monsieur Ichimaru, aimez-vous vraiment Miss Arienai ?

_*Haru rougit comme un pivoine. Le sourire de Gin se fane légèrement, sous le ricanement gouailleur des autres personnages.*_

King Pumkin : Il est pudique... c'est mignoooooooooon... vu qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, je le crie haut et fort : oui, Gin et Haru sont vraiment amoureux ! Et même qu'ils dégoulinent de mièvrerie, de petits nuages bleus, roses et violets, et-

_*Cri de rage, tandis qu'Haru tente d'étrangler Pumkin, qui s'en tire de justesse.*_

Lois : Mignon, effectivement (_s'ils n'étaient pas tous deux des tarés avides de sang_). Autre question, mais moins brulante : Monsieur Ichimaru, que feriez-vous pour embêter Haru ?

Gin _croise pensivement les bras_ : Eh bien, il y a eu cette fois où je lui ai donné un faux plan de l'Académie pour qu'elle s'y perde, et puis aussi celle où j'ai conseillé à Byakuya de la prendre pour lieutenant...

Haru : ...

Gin : Hum. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

Haru : Tu vas me payer ça, Ichimaru. Et avec des putains d'intérêts, crois-moi.

Lois : Des détails ? _*regard de tueur d'Haru*_ Visiblement non. Monsieur Ichimaru, que répondez-vous à la jeune lectrice qui vous demande de lui payer un verre sous peine de vous passer à la tronçonneuse ?

Haru : Premièrement, la seule personne à qui il est habilité à payer des verres, c'est moi, et deuxièmement, elle a peut-être une tronçonneuse, mais moi j'ai une énorme queue en métal et des boules d'énergie qui explosent. Alors c'est non.

Lois : Jalouse, hein ?

_*Grondement.*_

Lois : Un peu trop, même... passons maintenant aux questions concernant les favoris de ces dames, nos jeunes mariés : Messieurs Abarai et Kuchiki ! Monsieur Kuchiki, avouez-le-nous : vous aimez Renji, on le sait, alors pourquoi refuser de l'avouer tout haut ? Pourquoi ce mariage avec Miss Arienai n'avait-il pas l'air de vous déranger ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ne l'annuliez-vous pas directement en avouant la vérité ? N'auriez-vous pas peur-

Byakuya _regard réfrigérant_ : Ne finissez pas votre phrase, Lane.

Haru _grand sourire jubilatoire_ : ...De ta môman ?

_*Explosion de rire collective. Rafraichissement soudain de l'atmosphère.*_

Byakuya : Je refuse de répondre à ce genre de questions inutiles et visiblement posées dans l'unique but de m'embarrasser publiquement.

Renji _ton larmoyant_ : Alors... c'est vrai ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Byakuya : Abarai...

Renji : Et tu as même oublié que nous étions mariés !

Byakuya : A- Kuchiki...

Renji : Non, Byakuya, c'est inutile. J'ai découvert la vérité. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je m'en aille, maintenant. Nous pourrons nous revoir pour parler de passé, un jour, quand la page aura été tournée et que nous cheminerons à nouveau côte à côte sur le chemin de la vie, comme des amis qui ont réussi à se pardonner. Me pardonnera-tu, Byakuya ?

Byakuya : Il n'y aurait rien à pardonner... Renji.

_*Bruit de succion indiquant tout ce qu'il y a à indiquer.*_

Haru : AAAAAH ! Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! Mes yeux saignent ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais voir !

Byakuya : Taisez-vous Arienai, ou je vous colle aux entrainements pour les trois prochains _siècles_. A... Renji ?

Renji _secoué d'un fou rire silencieux : _Rien, Byakuya. C'est juste que... t'as vraiment peur de ta mère ?

_*Reniflement vexé.*_

Renji : Byakuya ? Byakuya, je blaguais ! Reviens ici ! Byakuya, c'était pas sérieux ! Je sais que tu n'as pas peur de ta mère, juré ! Byakuyaaaaa...

Lois : _(mon dieu, le seul qui avait l'air à peu près raisonnable a pas fini son complexe d'Œdipe. Super.)_ Maintenant que ce petit intermède est terminé, une autre question pour monsieur Kuchiki. Vous avez été transféré dans le corps de Miss Arienai il y a quelques temps. Quel effet cela vous a-t-il fait ? Et surtout, comment avez-vous réagit lorsqu'il a fallut mettre des tampons ?

_*La température passe dans les négatifs.*_

Byakuya : Je. Refuse. De. Répondre.

Renji : Des tampons ? Tu t'es mis des tampons ? Je comprend mieux d'où viennent nos positions au lit si tu aime t'enfoncer des choses dans le- NOOOOON ! Reviens Byakuya, c'était une plaisanterie ! Tu sais qu'au lit c'est pas comme ça entre nous ! Reviens !

Haru _très intéressée : _Ah ? Qui c'est le seme alors ? Toi ou Bya ?- Non, Byakuya, je rigolais, la question ne m'intéresse pas, vraiment, maintenant poseSenbonsakuraetécarte-toidemoi !

Lois _visiblement résignée à finir l'interview coûte que coûte et malgré son surréalisme grandissant_ : A vous, monsieur Abarai. Pourquoi supportez-vous le mariage au lieu d'enlever votre compagnon pour partir en Suisse élever des moutons aux becs noirs ?

L'ensemble des personnages : ...

Lois : Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne fais que retranscrire les questions de vos lecteurs. Et je ne suis même pas arrivée à la case "questions sur le nutella/les chiens/Jésus".

Renji : Euh... ben, j'avais pas vraiment pensé à l'option, en fait. Mais comme on va bientôt partir en Suisse, je verrais là-bas si ça vaut le coup d'y rester avec un prisonnier.

Lois : Dans ce cas, répondez à tous vos fans qui attendent impatiemment de savoir où se passera votre lune de miel...

Renji : Notre quoi ?

_*Les regards se tournent vers Haru.*_

Haru : Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je lui ai enseigné les bases, je pouvais pas non plus tout faire ! Il sait déjà comment les mecs font des bébés, alors faut pas trop m'en demander !

Lois : Donc, pas de lune de miel ?

Byakuya : Nous sommes des Kuchiki, et des capitaines. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

Renji _à qui Shinji vient d'expliquer le principe_ : Ah bon ? Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on se prenne un mois de vacances dans un pays froid, pour ne pas sortir des couvertures et refaire ce truc avec les menottes et le spray...

Byakuya : Attendez-moi ici, je vais poser mes congés.

Yamamoto : La Suède ? Kuchiki, qu'est-ce que vous allez foutre en _Suède_ ?

Byakuya : Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez réellement savoir, Soutaicho-sama.

Lois : _(moi, par contre... non, pas de pensées impures, Lois. Tu es une bonne Américaine, chrétienne, et la masturbation est réprouvée par l'Eglise. En plus, Superman t'attend. Voilà. Pense à Superman.)_ Hum... passons donc à la question suivante ! Monsieur Kuchiki, avez-vous déjà phantasmé sur miss Arienai ? Et en avez-vous profité pour faire des choses lorsque vous étiez dans son corps ?

_*L'atmosphère entre dans une ére glaciaire*_

Gin : Quelle question intéressante... _*Main sur son zanpakuto*_ qu'as-tu donc à répondre, Byakuya-kun ?

Renji : Oui c'est vrai, qu'as-tu à répondre, Byakuya ?

Haru _songeuse_ : Est-ce que c'est un viol ou de la masturbation ?

Byakuya : Je. N'ai. Jamais. Phantasmé. Sur. Arienai. Jamais.

Lois _qui, ayant avisé le regard de Byakuya, s'abstient prudemment de pousser son investigation plus loin _: Passons dans ce cas à une autre question ! Monsieur Kuchiki, avez-vous déjà phantasmé sur un Monsieur Abarai avec une queue et des oreilles de chat ?

Renji : A quoi ça sert de phantasmer sur ce qu'on a déjà fa-

Byakuya : ABARAI. SUEDE. MAINTENANT.

_*Bruit de shunpo.*_

Haru : C'est marrant, il passe en mode télégraphe chaque fois qu'il est gêné. Est-ce qu'il a rougit ?

Shinji : Faudra avoir un microscope pour voir si le moindre milligramme de sang s'est amassé dans ses joues. M'enfin, vu son air constipé, ça m'étonnerait pas.

Lois : Euh... Ils ont vraiment disparus, là ? Mais, et ma dernière question ?

Haru : Bah, dites toujours.

Lois : Pourquoi est-ce que tous les Kuchiki sont ou mentalement déréglés ou coincés ? Peut-on trouver une solution à leur problème ?

Akatasuki : Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que Koko-chan m'a toujours paru un peu fêlée du ciboulot... le truc des ongles, probablement.

Kokoro : Non mais est-ce que vous vous êtes vu ?

Akatsuki : Ben quoi ? Je suis normale moi !

_*Silence dubitatif.*_

Lois : Ma question ? Quelqu'un peut répondre à ma question ? Siouplait ? Roi Pumkin ?

King Pumkin : Déjà, c'est _King_, et ensuite, nan. Je trouve ça marrant de les voir s'embrouiller.

Lois : Je... vois. Donc, pas de réponse au pourquoi des comportements Kuchikiesques ?

King Pumkin : Ah, ça ? J'imagine que c'est imputable à leur éducation. Où ils prennent le pli et deviennent des modèles de rigorisme, ou ils pètent un plomb. J'vois pas d'autres explications.

Lois : Et pour une solution ?

King Pumkin : Un génocide Kuchikien.

Lois :... Oh. _(on va éviter, hein.) _Eh bien, puisque les questions sur Messieurs Abarai et Kuchiki sont terminées, je suggère de passer à celles concernant le (véritable) héros de Bleach, monsieur Kurosaki !

Ichigo : Hn.

Lois : Monsieur Kurosaki, nous démarrons en trombe avec une première question ! Vous êtes-vous remis de votre dépucelage ?

Grimmjow : Quel dépucelage ?

Ichigo : Ta gueule Grimm. Et je vois pas de quoi il y avait à se remettre.

Haru : Là, je vais être vexée.

Gin : ...

Haru : C'était juste une remarque ! Je l'ai déjà dit Gin, tu joues à un tout autre niveau que lui ! Promis !

Lois : Hum, question suivante ! Cette fois, on tape dans du moins lourd. Quel est votre animal préféré ?

_*Grimmjow se tend imperceptiblement.*_

Ichigo : Le chien.

Grimmjow _abominablement déçu_ : Pas le chat ? Ou une glorieuse panthère ?

Ichigo : Nan. Chuis allergique aux poils de chat.

_*Hurlement muet de désespoir.*_

Lois : Et votre fruit ?

Ichigo : La myrtille.

_*Grimmjow se lamente toujours dans son coin.*_

Haru _lui tapotant le dos avec compassion_ : Y'a encore de l'espoir ! Il aime les myrtilles, après tout !

Grimmjow _ton larmoyant (Mais de manière guerrière parce que merde, c'est Grimmjow quoi_) : Et alors ?

Haru : En anglais, myrtille se dit blueberry... blue... tu pige ?

Grimmjow : Gné ?

Haru : Laisse tomber. Tu finiras bien par le découvrir, de toute manière.

Lois : Monsieur Kurosaki, que répondez-vous à la lectrice qui veut que vous l'adoptiez ?

Ichigo : Que j'ai même pas vingt ans. C'est trop tôt pour les gosses.

Lois : Dommage... pour finir, une question cette fois à monsieur Kurosaki père ! On se le demande souvent, mais pourquoi avoir appelé votre fils Fraise ? Pourquoi pas Carotte ou Citrouille ?

King Pumkin : La seule Citrouille ici, c'est moi. PAS TOUCHE !

Isshin : J'AI UNE QUESTION ! J'AI UNE QUESTION ! ICHIGO, J'AI UNE QUESTION ! JE SUIS TELLEMENT HEUREUX ! N'EST CE PAS MAGNIFIQUE ? MASAKI, TU ES FIERE DE MOI ? J'AI UNE QUESTION !

Ichigo : P'pa... ferme-la et répond.

Isshin : OUI ! JE REPONDRAIS AVEC LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE !

Ichigo : P'paaaaaa...

Isshin : MASAKI, ECOUTE-MOI ET SOIS FIERE ! Ichigo s'appelle ainsi parce que pendant la grossesse, sa mère ne mangeait que de ça. Alors nous nous sommes dit qu'il devait bien n'être composé que de ça... Tu as entendu Ichigo ? Voilà l'histoire de ton magnifique nom ! N'EST CE PAS SUBLIME ?

Ichigo : _(la honte. La honte. La honte...) _Ferme-là, P'pa. Sérieusement, ferme-là.

Lois : Merci pour cet édifiant renseignement ! Maintenant, place aux questions sur vous, monsieur Jaggerjack ! Première question, mais question lourde : fantasmez-vous sur miss Arienai ?

Haru : Encore ? Woa. Je fais des ravages moi.

Grimmjow _regard paniqué à Ichigo_ : Bien sur que non ! Ch'fantasme pas sur elle ! Pas du tout !

Haru : T'es au courant que ça sonne comme un gars en déni ?

Gin : _Pardon ? _

Grimmjow : C'EST PAS DU DENI ! CHUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'TOI ! CHUIS AM- CHUIS ! VOILA !

Ichigo : Tu sais, tu peux phantasmer sur elle si tu veux. Moi j'men fous.

Haru : Alors pourquoi tu commente ?

Ichigo : Pour rien. J'men fous.

_*Nouveau hurlement de désespoire.*_

Lois : Deuxième question, Monsieur Jaggerjack, sur votre apparence cette fois-ci ! La couleur de vos cheveux est-elle naturelle ? Et sinon, quel est le nom de votre teinture ?

Grimmjow : Hein ? Bien sur que c'est naturel !

Haru : Geeeeeeenre...

Grimmjow _renifle dédaigneusement _: T'veux une preuve ?

Haru _ricane_ : Allez.

_*Grimmjow entraine Haru hors de la salle. Quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci revient, très pâle.*_

Haru : C'est naturel. Totalement naturel. Et c'est de la preuve. De la grosse, grosse preuve. Ichigo, je te souhaite bon courage pour pas t'enfuir devant le monstre...

Ichigo : Hein ?

Gin _vers Grimmjow, main sur le zanpakuto_ : Que diable était cette _preuve __?_

Grimmjow : RIEN. RIEN DU TOUT.

Lois : BREF ! Toujours sur votre physique monsieur Jaggerjack, avez-vous eu mal lorsque monsieur Aizen vous a apposé le tatouage "6" ? Et comment l'a-t-il fait ?

Grimmjow _visiblement étonné_ : Evidemment que non. C'est juste un tampon avec de l'encre, on tamponne juste la peau tous les jours pour pas que ça s'efface, mais c'est tout...

Aizen_, vers qui tous les regards se sont tournés_ : Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis le méchant de l'histoire que je suis riche ! Vous savez combien ça coute un tatoueur ?

Lois : Euh... certes _(un mythe s'effondre)_. Toujours sur un sujet léger, avez-vous l'intention de réaliser un film " Schtroumpfs VS Hollows" ?

Grimmjow : Putain, mais vous allez me lâcher les basques avec ces histoires de schtroumpfs ?

King Pumkin : Sois plus poli avec les lecteurs, ou pas de Ichigo ce soir !

Grimmjow : Qu-Quoi ?

King Pumkin _agite une peluche en forme d'Ichigo_ : De la politesse, ou je confisque !

Grimmjow : NON ! Okay, chuis poli, chuis poli !

King Pumkin : Bieeeeeen. Gentil garçon. Boris, si vous voulez bien passer à la prochaine question...

Lois : Evidemment. Et c'est Lois, au fait. Monsieur Grimmjow, que diriez-vous de venir jouer aux jeux vidéos chez une lectrice ? Si l'offre vous intéresse, son nom sera communiqué par message privé. Et amenez Ichigo !

Ichigo : Hein ? Nan, c'est débile les jeux vidéos.

King Pumkin : Ichigo, POLITESSE ! Non mais c'est pas possible les personnages aujourd'hui ! On ne balance pas ça aux lectrices, vous devez être gentils ! Gen-tils !

Ichigo : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu fais chier, Pumkin.

King Pumkin _agite une peluche en forme de Grimmjow_ : Si tu continues comme ça, pas de Grimmjow ce sir ! Je confisque !

Ichigo : N- _*aperçois le regard du vrai Grimmjow*_ Bah, confisque si tu veux. Je m'en fous de cette peluche.

_*Enième hurlement de désespoire.*_

Lois : Monsieur Jaggerjack, avouez-nous tout : combien voulez-vous d'enfants ? Filles ? Garçons ? Mélangés ?

Grimmjow : J'veux pas d'mioches. J'aime pas les-

Ichigo _sans écouter_ : J'ai toujours voulu une famille nombreuse...

Grimmjow : Pleins de gosses. De partout. J'adore les gosses.

Ichigo : Sérieux ?

Grimmjow _d'un air très convaincu_ : Ouaip.

Ichigo : Wow. Je ne savais pas.

Lois _sourire machiavélique_ : Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun mal à adopter une lectrice ?

Grimmjow _bas_ : Uniquement si le shinigami insiste. Qu'il insiste beaucoup. Et qu'on est ensemble, évidemment.

Lois : Eh bien, avant les enfants il y a la conception, alors passons à des sujets un peu plus chauds ! Monsieur Jaggerjack, avez-vous des sextoys ? Les avez-vous déjà utilisé ? Avec qui ?

Grimmjow : Des quoi ?

Lois : Je suppose que cela répond à notre question...

Haru _mega facepalm _: Désespérant. Ils sont juste désespérants. Mais qui a fait leur éducation sexuelle (à part moi) ?

Lois : Avant-dernière question pour vous ! Entre Monsieur Abarai, Monsieur Kuchiki, Monsieur Shuuhei et Miss Osokawa, qui pourriez-vous kidnapper et violer par la suite ?

Grimmjow : Kurosaki.

Lois : Je regrette, mais il n'est pas dans la liste. Alors, qui ?

Grimmjow : Kurosaki.

Lois : ... Vous avez entendu ma question au moins ?

Grimmjow : Kurosaki.

Haru _bas, à Lois_ : Laissez tomber ma vieille. La Force (de l'Amour) est trop puissante dans celui-là.

Lois : (_d'acoooooord...) _Dernière question pour vous, monsieur Jaggerjack, mais grande question ! Avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles là-bas ? Après tout, la solitude doit peser, et vous êtes naturellement un prédateur...

Grimmjow _visiblement paniqué, regarde frénétiquement Ichigo_ : NON ! Jamais !

Haru _interloquée_ : Tu veux dire que...

Grimmjow : JAMAIS !

Haru : Eh ben... moi qui pensais que le quota de puceaux étaient moins élevé au Hueco Mundo qu'au Gotei...

Grimmjow : Hein ?

Shinji : T'en fais pas, hollow. Après tout, la vie de guerrier doit être très prenante, et pouvoir se faire prendre sa fleur demande du temps, c'est pas donné à n'importe qui, pas vrai les gars ?

Les Vizards _hilares_ : Ouais !

Grimmjow : Non ! Je-

Haru : Alors t'es pas puceau ?

Grimmjow : Non !

Haru _regard gourmand_ : Avec qui ?

Grimmjow : Personne !

Shinji : Hein ?

Grimmjow _regarde alternativement Ichigo, les Vizards, Haru et ses pieds_ : Je... je... RAAAAAAAAH !

_*Bruit de course précipité.*_

Ichigo : Ben qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Lois : Si je le savais... Mais trève de digression ! Passons maintenant à notre doyen du jour, Monsieur Genrusai ! Monsieur Genrusai, quand allez-vous faire votre plongée ?

_*Silence.*_

Lois : Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne fais que lire les questions, moi.

Yamamoto : J'avoue aimer m'y adonner en vacances, mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été au bord de la mer pour explorer les fonds marins. Mais puisque vous m'y faites penser, j'y retournerais un jour. J'ai toujours adoré la chasse aux pliosaures, et ce sera un plaisir d'y retourner...

Haru : Un pliosaure ? C'est pas un dinosaure ça ? Mais depuis quand il a pas prit de vacances, le vieux ?

Shinji : Question sans réponse...

Lois : La plongée est un hobby merveilleux, mais revenons-en aux questions, voulez-vous ? Monsieur Genruusai, votre string, soie, dentelle, léopard ? Et le motif ?

Yamamoto : Qui vous a parlé de ça ? Répondez ! QUI ?

Haru _voyant que Yamamoto est en train d'étrangler la reporter_ : Euh... Papy-Yama ? Vous êtes en train de la tuer, là...

Yamamoto : QUI ?

Haru : Ben, Boris Lâne.

Yamamoto : Hein ? C'est lui qui vous a parlé de ça ? OU EST-IL ?

Lois _n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que son nom soit écorché _: Vous irez le trouver plus tard, Monsieur Genrusai. Pour le moment, finissons cette interview et en vie de préférence, voulez-vous ?

Yamamoto : Grumph.

Lois : Bien ! Question suivante, donc. Pensez-vous arriver un jour à boire votre thé ?

Yamamto : Oui.

Lois : Quand donc ?

Yamamoto : Le jour où le corps brulé d'Arienai servira de tapis dans mon salon.

_*Haru dégutit et se place discrètement derrière Gin, soudainement très discrète.*_

Lois : Euh... eh bien, espérons que vous trouverez un compromis, nous ne tenons pas à en arriver à de telles extrémités, n'est-ce pas ?

Haru : Je suis totalement d'accord !

Lois : Monsieur Genrusai, n'avez-vous jamais songé a vous mettre au café ?

Sasakibe : NOOOOOOOOOON !

Lois : Hein ?

Sasakibe : JAMAIS ! JAMAIS DE CAFE !

Haru : Mais pourquoi ?

Sasakibe : La caféine le fait prendre de très mauvaises décisions !

Haru : Ah bon ?

Sasakibe : Aizen Sosuke est devenu capitaine à cause de cela...

Haru : Il a fait boire du café à Yamamoto ?

Sasakibe : Non. Il a profité des effets du café sur le commandant.

Shinji : C'est-à-dire ?

Sasakibe : Le café réveille les... hormones du commandant. Il est près à tout accorder pourvu qu'il ait sa... sa dose.

_*Silence. Tous les personnages réalisent l'ampleur des propos de Sasakibe, puis se tourne vers Aizen.*_

Aizen _très vert_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour dominer le monde, quand même...

Lois : _(IMAGE MENTALE ! IMAGE MENTALE ! OH MON DIEU, JE NE VERRAIS PLUS JAMAIS LE CAFE DE LA MEME MANIERE) _PASSONS A LA QUESTION SUIVANTE ! Monsieur Genrusai, avez-vous déjà essayé le coca ?

Sasakibe : NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_*Tous décident sagement de ne pas chercher à savoir.*_

Lois : Question suivante ! Rêvez-vous de sublimes vacances quelque part dans le onde, et vous réveillez-vous en vous rappelant que vous devez aller au travail ?

Yamamoto : Hélas...

Lois : Et regrettez-vous chaque jour d'avoir engagé Miss Arienai ?

Yamamoto : Chaque jour. Chaque heure. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. Chaque...

Haru : Ca fait du bien de se sentir aimée.

Lois : Quittons notre doyen pour retrouver les plus fidèles amis de Miss Arienai, les Vizards !

Les Vizards : WEEEEEEESH !

Lois : Commençons par vous, Monsieur Hirako. Allez-vous tenter votre chance avec Miss Arienai ?

Shinji : QUOI ?

Haru : QUOI ?

_*Gin ne dit rien, mais tous s'écartent au vu de son aura meurtrière.*_

Lois : Même si elle n'était pas avec monsieur Ichimaru ?

Shinji : Ca va pas non ? Ce serait... de l'inceste !

Haru : Ouais !

Lois _à King Pumkin_ : Pas de réprimandes pour leurs réponses sèches ?

King Pumkin : Non, parce que c'est de ma faute. J'ai effectivement mentionné un Haru/Shinji il y a un certain nombre de chapitres, mais ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête, et ça n'a jamais vraiment fait partie du scénario. Donc non, pas de Haru/Shinji, même à sens unique. Aucun des Vizards n'est amoureux d'Haru, ils sont juste de bons amis.

Lois : Continuons alors, toujours sur des questions coquines. Miss Mashiro va-t-elle violer miss Arienai ?

Mashiro : OUAIS !

Le reste des personnages : Hein ?

Mashiro : Et vous aussi ! Avec des petits pois, de la sauce et des bananes !

_*Tous décident de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'elle entend par là.*_

Lois : Pour en revenir aux Vizards, considérez vous miss Arienai comme l'une des vôtres même si elle n'est pas à plein temps avec vous ?

Shinji : Bah, elle est comme Ichigo : Vizard à temps partiel, mais Vizard quand même.

Lois : Comptez-vous organiser un disparagmos avec miss Arienai ?

Rose : Beuark. Nan.

Love : J'ai jamais été très fan de la viande crue, perso.

(ndpumkin : le diasparagmos est un rituel orgiaque par les fidèles de Dyonisos (merci à la lectrice d'avoir précisé ^^je ne connaissais pas du tout ce rituel-là (ni le chanteur d'ailleurs XD)) après recherche, j'ai trouvé qu'il s'agissait de manger la viande d'un animal vivant. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe ^^)

Lois : Passons maintenant aux questions concernant les Vizards séparément ! Messieurs Kensei et Shuuhei (même si vous n'êtes pas un Vizard), avez-vous lu le kamasutra ?

Shuuhei : Le quoi ?

Kensei : C'est une blague ? T'as pas lu le kamasutra ?

Shuuhei : Ben... nan.

Kensei : Mais alors, le tatouage sur ta joue...

Shuuhei : Ben comme le votre ! "Sixième siège de la neuvième division", non ?

Kensei : ...

Lois : Hum. La naiveté de certains tourne à la stupidité parfois...

Haru : Vous aussi vous trouvez ?

Lois : Monsieur Hirako, portez-vous un appareil dentaire pour avoir les dents aussi bien alignées ?

Shinji : Cinquante ans de travail... mais quel résultat mes aïeuls, quel résultat !

Lois : Et vous miss Lisa, pouvez-vous nous citer quelques-uns des mangas cochons que vous lisez ?

Haru _papier et stylo à la main_ : Oui, les titres !

Lisa : Sur ! Alors, il y a _La Belle et la Bête_, _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et la Grande Méchante Louve_, _Blanche-Neige et les sept petites naines_...

Ichigo : Stop ! Ca suffit avec tes trucs cochons ! Les frères Grimm et Perrault auraient honte de vous !

Haru : Je vois pas pourquoi. C'est comme si on honorait leur oeuvre, après tout.

Lois : C'est discutable, m'enfin... Miss Mashiro, où achetez-vous votre stock de bananes ? Et sans vous ruiner ?

Mashiro : Acheter ? J'achéte rien.

Shinji : Hein ?

Mashiro : Je vais dans un magasin, je prends toutes les bananes, je tape les méchants messieurs qui veulent me prendre mes bananes, et je m'en vais, pourquoi ?

Tous :...

Mashiro : Ben quoi ?

Lois : Euh... question suivante. Rose est-il doué pour le jardinage ?

Rose : C'est pas trop mon truc, pourquoi ?

Haru : Ben Rose, plante, jardinage... _*Eclate de rire*_

Rose :... Toujours pas comprit.

Shinji : Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Lois : Merci pour votre coopération ! Passons maintenant aux deux véritables hollows de la pièce, monsieur Shirosaki et mademoiselle Urah ! Miss Urah, êtes-vous amoureuse de Kiki ?

Haru : CA VA PAS NON ?

Urah _frémit_ : Moi et le/la coincé(e) du cul ? Beuark.

Kiki : Je confirme.

Haru : Et puis vous êtes moi ! Hors de question que mon monde intérieur devienne un film porno perpétuel !

Lois : Ca parait effectivement assez rebutant... à vous, monsieur Shirosaki ! Pour vous, monsieur Kurosaki est-il consommable ?

Shiro : Evidemment. Il a le même corps que moi, même s'il est en couleur. Mais globalement, on est pareil. Comme je suis beau gosse, il l'est forcément...

Ichigo : C'est pas plutôt le contraire ?

Shiro : J't'emmerde.

Lois : Miss Urah, seriez-vous capable d'embrasser miss Arienai devant monsieur Ichimaru ?

Urah : Carrém- _*Gin pose la main sur son zanpakuto*_ Nan ! Jamais ! J'tiens à rester en vie, moi.

Lois : Et pourquoi avez-vous changé de rire ? Je signale que Zod'a s'est sentie trahie.

Urah : Ah ouais ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! VIVE LA TRAHISON ! LE MAL ET LES HOLLOWS VAINCRONT ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Haru : Dixit la nana qui veut lutter contre les préjugés sur les hollows...

Urah : TA GUEULE, SHINIGAMIE !

Lois : Question suivante (avant que ça tourne au pugilat) ! Cette fois-ci, c'est miss Osokawa qui est concernée ! Miss Osokawa, si vous trouviez quelqu'un d'aussi beau, coincé, intelligent, froid, et avec un arbre généalogique aussi effrayant que celui de monsieur Kuchiki, le lâcheriez-vous ?

Sakura : Hum, ça dépend... oups, pardon : NOOOOOOON ! BYAKUYA-SAMA ET MOI SERONT REUNIS POUR TOUJOURS ! POUR TOUJOUUUUUUURS !

Lois : Ca parait mal partie, vu qu'il vient de se marier... à ce propos, comment avez-vous réagi à l'annonce de la liaison entre monsieur Abarai et monsieur Kuchiki ?

Sakura : La... la... la... C'est un complot ! Un complot pour voler Byakuya-sama de moi ! UN COMPLOT !

_*Haru l'éjecte hors de la salle avec un sourire sadique.*_

Haru _se frottant les mains_ : Et une bonne chose de faite.

Lois : Mais... les questions...

Haru : Dites toujours, on répondra à sa place.

Lois : Euh...d'accord. Alors, pensez-vous que Miss Osokawa soit un homme, et gay de surcroit ?

Akatsuki : Non. J'ai bien regardé, et elle est entièrement femme. Et croyez que je m'y connais, question travestissement, huhuhu...

Haru : A propos-

Gin : Non, Haru-chan.

Haru : Mais tu ne savais pas ce que j'allais dire !

Gin : C'est exactement pour ça que c'est non.

_*Haru grogne et croise les bras, boudeuse.*_

Lois : Comment a-t-elle réagi au mariage de Monsieur Kuchiki et Miss Arienai ?

Haru : Vu qu'il n'y en a pas eu et que je n'ai pas été crier sur tous les toits que je me mariais, elle n'était pas au courant... heureusement.

Lois : Mais au finale, qu'aime-t-elle chez Monsieur Kuchiki ? Et que déteste-t-elle chez vous ?

Haru : La vie a des mystères. Comment peut-on aimer Byakuya et me détester moi en est un. Mais c'est probablement juste de la jalousie. Il est naturel que les êtres inférieurs m'envient.

Lois : C'est ça. Dernière question sur elle : A quoi ressemble son monde intérieur ? Et son zanpakuto ?

_*Tous haussent les épaules, sauf King Pumkin.*_

King Pumkin : J'ai toujours imaginé le monde de Sakura comme une vaste chambre d'adolescente prépubère, remplie de posters de Byakuya, avec des poèmes éparpillés partout et une réserve de bonbons dans un coin. Quand à son zanpakuto... je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Mais je pense qu'il reflète la partie la plus sérieuse de sa personnalité (parce que Sakura était quand même une excellente élève, très appliquée, du temps où elle était à l'Académie). Il aurait donc une forme s'approchant d'une jeune fille en robe de princesse, très calme, qui parle peu, et qui a carrément honte des côtés les plus exubérants de sa propriétaire.

Haru : ... Sérieux ?

King Pumkin : Ouaip. Je fouille mes personnages moi, madame. Ils ont une personnalité et tout.

Haru : Ou alors tu viens d'inventer tout ça sur le coup.

King Pumkin : Toi tu veux te retrouver en couple avec Yamamoto, non ?

Haru _nerveusement_ : Et si on passait à la question suivante ?

Lois : Avec joie ! C'est maintenant une question pour miss Arisawa ! Miss Arisawa, appliqueriez-vous le proverbe "qui aime bien châtie bien" à Miss Honsho ? Parce qu'avec tous les coups que vous lui donnez...

Tatsuki : Quoi ? NON ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de cette... cette...

_*Chizuru baisse le regard.*_

Tatsuki : Cette... oh et puis merde hein.

_*Attrape Chizuru par le menton et lui colle un baiser retentissant qui ne tarde pas à dégénérer en grosse pelle (oui, je suis poétique XD)*_

Haru : OUAIS ! LES LESBIENNES VAINCRONT ! BRAVO CHIZURU-CHAN !

Gin _marmonne_ : Pas trop quand même, hein.

_*Haru ricane et l'embrasse à son tour.*_

Shinji : Hem. HEM. On pourrait continuer avant que tout ça se transforme en orgie ?

Lois _qui observait les couples avec un filet de bave au coin de la bouche_ : Oui, très juste ! A vous miss Matsumoto ! A combien s'élève le nombre de bouteilles de saké que vous avez caché dans le bureau de Monsieur Hist-

Matsumoto _se jette sur Lois_ : NOOOOOON !

Hitsugaya _ton polaire_ : Trop tard. _Quelles bouteilles, Matsumoto ?_

Matsumoto : Aucune, capitaine ! Aucune, promis !

Lois : Pourtant, il y a même le code : 12-

Matsumoto : CA SUF- hahaha, capitaiiiiiine, c'était une blague, il n'y a pas de code puisqu'il n'y a pas de coffre-fort et pas de bouteilles, hahahaha...

Histugaya _fou de rage_ : MATSUMOTOOOOOOOO !

_*Rangiku s'enfuit, poursuivie par son capitaine.*_

Lois : Il y a des sujets qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aborder... A vous, miss Unohana !

_*Haru pousse un cri d'horreur et saute dans les bras de Gin.*_

Retsu : Bonjour à tous, jeunes gens. Tous vos vaccins sont à jour, j'espère ?

Lois : Là n'est pas la question, Madame Unohana. Savez-vous chanter ?

Retsu : Hélas, non. J'ai toujours voulu faire partie d'une chorale, pourtant... dites-moi, miss Lane, de quand date votre dernier rappel contre le tétanos ?

Lois : Hein ? Qu- ELOIGNEZ CETTE AIGUILLE DE MOI !

Haru : OUI ! ELOIGNEZ L'AIGUILLE ET LA NANA AU BOUT ! LE PLUS LOIN POSSIBLE !

Retsu : Hum, Miss Arienai, vous me semblez nerveuse... une vilaine grippe, peut-être ? Passez dans mon bureau à la fin de cette interview, je vous ferais un check-up complet, d'accord ?

Haru : NO-

Retsu _avec un sourire_ : _D'accord _ ?

Haru :... Oui.

_*Retsu s'en va poliment. Haru s'évanouit.*_

Lois : Ce petit intermède médical écoulé, passons aux questions sur vous, miss Kokoro Kuchiki !

Haru _s'est réveillée_ : Quoi ? Mais c'est la série des personnes flippantes ou quoi ? _*Se ré-évanouit aussi sec.*_

Lois : Madame Kokoro Kuchiki, que pensez-vous de Sakura Osokawa ?

Kokoro : Eh bien-

King Pumkin : SPOOOOOOOOIL ! Je pensais avoir détruit toutes les questions gênantes, pourtant...

Shinji : Hein ?

King Pumkin : T'occupe. C'est dans le prochain chapitre du HS.

Lois : Le... prochain... chapitre ?

King Pumkin : Ben ouais. Y'en a six en tout.

Lois : S... six ?

King Pumkin : Vous n'êtes pas dedans, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lois _soupir de soulagement_ : Je vois, merci pour le renseignement. Maintenant, toujours pour vous miss Kuchiki, pourquoi ce nom, Kokoro ? Cela ne correspond pas à votre personnalité... (ndpumkin : Kokoro = "coeur pur", ou quelque chose comme ça)

Kokoro : Vous pensez que mes parents avaient déjà vu ma personnalité lorsque je suis née ?

Haru : Vous constaterez qu'elle ne nie pas sa personnalité de grosse vache, hein.

Kokoro _fait crisser ses ongles_ : Vous disiez quelque chose, Haru-chan ?

Haru : Moiiiii ? Noooon, rien du tout...

Lois : C'est sûr que vos parents ne vous connaissaient pas bien... _*remarque le regard de Kokoro et s'empresse de changer de sujet.* _Passons aux questions sur le méchant de l'histoire ! Monsieur Sosuke...

Haru : Appelez-le Alien Soumis, comme tout le monde. Il va prendre de mauvaises habitudes sinon.

Aizen _totalement déprimé_ : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter ça ?

_*Les autres personnages haussent un sourcil.*_

Aizen : Oui bon ça va hein. Pas la peine de le prendre aussi littéralement, c'était juste une plainte.

Lois : Dites-nous tout monsieur... Soumis, à quoi ressemble votre zanpakuto ?

Aizen : Hey ! C'est très intime comme question ça !

Haru _ricane_ : Mais c'est qu'il est prude le petit Soumis !

King Pumkin : Je ne sais plus où je l'ai lu, mais j'avais vu une description du zanpakuto d'Aizen (je suis incapable d'orthographier son nom correctement, désolé -") qui m'avait bien plue, et j'ai toujours cette image en tête quand je pense à Kyoka-quel-que-soit-la-suite : celle d'une petite fille au long cheveux blonds, aux yeux dorés et vêtue d'un kimono blanc très simple. Sans compter que ça doit bien foutre la honte à Alien Soumis, un zanpakuto féminin...

Aizen : Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? POURQUOI ?

Lois _compatissante_ : Je me pose de plus en plus la question depuis mon arrivée ici. Monsieur Soumis, dernière question pour vous : voulez-vous vous marier avec Haru ?

_*Aizen évite le sort de kido de Gin.*_

Aizen : Pourquoi est-ce que moi tu m'attaque et pas les autres ? Ca fait trois millions de fois que la question est posée, et je n'aime pas cette Arienai !

Gin _se gratte le menton_ : Parce que je te hais ?

Aizen _abattu _: Si seulement j'avais écouté ma maman, et que j'avais repris la manufacture familiale de dentelle... c'est un secteur d'avenir, la dentelle...

_*S'en va en trainant des pieds.*_

Lois : A vous, monsieur Urahara ! Avez-vous demandé de l'aide à Haru pour séduire Yoruichi et Rangiku, les a-t-il convaincu d'être toutes les trois dans son lit et lui a-t-il effacée la mémoire pour ne pas qu'elle s'en souvienne ?

Kisuke : Oui.

_*File précipitamment hors de la salle pour éviter les Big Bang d'Haru, le zanpakuto de Gin, les attaques de Rangiku, Rukia et Yoruichi.* _

_*Voix off : C'ETAIT UNE BLAGUE ! Bon sang les filles, vous n'avez aucun humour...*_

Haru/Rangiku/Rukia/Yoruichi : ON T'EMMERDE KISUKE !

Lois : Il y a visiblement des gens à ne pas énerver dans la salle... maintenant, passons à un autre personnage ! Mesdames, Messieurs, voici la grande star de la fic, celle qui a reçu le plus de questions, voici... Meeka no gen'sou !

King Pumkin : Ouais. Je tiens à signaler qu'il/elle a reçu deux fois plus de questions que tous les autres personnages de la fic. On a d'ailleurs battu un record, je pense...

Kiki _reniflement dédaigneux_ : C'est parce que je suis le seul personnage moral de cette histoire, voilà pourquoi.

Lois : Ca doit être ça... Passons à la première question !

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Meeka no gen'sou, aimez-vous vraiment Renji ?

Kiki : J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour ce jeune homme, malgré ses regrettables penchants pour la violence. Il est très aimable.

Urah : Ouais. Et il a des tatouages carrément canons...

Kiki : ...

Haru : ...

Urah : Ben quoi ?

Lois : Autre question !

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Qu'avez-vous fait à Kami-sama pour vous retrouver dans le corps de miss Arienai ?

Kiki : C'est une longue histoire...

King Pumkin: Qui sera racontée dans le troisième chapitre du HS ! Lecteurs, prenez votre mal en patience, vous aurez votre réponse !

Lois : Merci. Troisième question-

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Etes-vous amoureux de miss Arienai ?

_*Kiki et Haru s'étranglent dans leur salive.*_

Kiki : CA VA PAS NON ? C'est... c'est... c'est ma propriétaire !

Haru : Et c'est une partie de moi ! C'est totalement immoral !

Lois : Très bien, alors passons à une autre question...

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Etes-vous une divinité de l'Olympe ou un quelconque être suprême ?

Kiki : Au risque de vous décevoir, non. Je suis un zanpakuto -encore heureux ! Les anges sont tous abominablement coincés et niais, et je ne vous parle même pas de Kami-sama...

Lois : En parlant de monde céleste, pouvez-vous nous raconter votre dernière virée aux Enfers ? Et si vous y retournez, y aura-t-il un chapitre sur vos vacances là-bas ?

King Pumkin : Le premier est raconté dans le HS, plus tard. Quand au deuxième, je crains que non. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. J'ignore si j'aurais le temps d'écrire un autre HS là-dessus, donc n'y comptez pas. Mais je garde l'idée en tête...

Lois : Merci beaucoup. Maintenant...

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Savez-vous si les zanpakutos peuvent avoir des enfants ?

Kiki : Euh... je ne pense pas, non. Rien que l'accouplement nécessiterait d'être indépendants de nos propriétaires, ce qui ne peut normalement pas se faire. Alors une grossesse...

Lois : Doit-on conclure de votre ignorance que vous n'avez jamais eu de relation sexuelle ?

Kiki : Etant donné que je suis un zanpakuto, donc par extension collé à ma propriétaire, trouver un compagnon est très difficile.

Lois : _Un_ compagnon ?

Kiki : Je parlais au sens général.

King Pumkin : Je confirme !

Lois : Oh... dans ce cas, répondez-nous-

Les lecteurs : TON SEXE !

Lois : Que buvez-vous perpétuellement dans le monde de miss Arienai ?

Kiki : Ca ? Une petite concoction personnelle... du sang, du reiatsu d'Haru-

_*Bruit d'un corps heurtant le sol : Haru s'est de nouveau évanouie.*_

Kiki : Niahahahaha. Vengeance...

Lois : Pour quoi ?

Kiki : Tout. Et ce que je bois restera ma propriété (_manquerait plus qu'une armée de squatteur vienne voler mes réserves...)_

Lois : Bien. Maintenant, Meeka no gen'sou, parlons sérieusement. Les lecteurs n'en peuvent plus, ils attendent ça depuis que vous êtes arrivé, et vous les faites suer en gardant le mystère...

Les lecteurs : OUAIS !

Lois : Répondez-nous : Etes-vous hermaphrodite ?

Haru : ...

Urah : ...

Kiki : ...

King Pumkin : ... J'avoue que la question m'a totalement déstabilisée sur le coup. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, _*rires*._

Kiki : Je ne suis certainement pas hermaphrodite ! Je suis sexué de manière normale !

Les lecteurs : DES PREUVES !

Lois : Ils ont raison. Meeka no gen'sou, nous voulons connaître votre sexe !

Kiki : Mon sexe ? _*regarde King Pumkin.*_

King Pumkin _soupir_ : Très bien. Face à l'avalanche de questions sur le sujet, j'ai cédé. Aujourd'hui mesdames et messieurs, j'ai officiellement décidé de révéler le sexe de Kiki ! Kiki, si tu veux bien...

Kiki : J'obtempère, j'obtempère. Alors voilà, je suis

_*L'enregistrement se brouille soudainement, ne laissant entendre que des crachotements. Finalement :_

Lois : Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour cette réponse qui calme enfin les tourments des lecteurs ! Passons donc à la dernière question pour vous ! Comment diable faites-vous pour ne pas perdre votre santé mentale en partageant le monde de miss Arienai avec miss Urah et miss Arienai elle-même ?

Kiki : Ne m'en parlez pas. C'est un combat de tout les instants !

Lois : Nous soutenons tous votre lutte ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu aux questions, et surtout à celle que tout le monde se posait ! `

_S'en va en trainant des pieds.*_

Lois : A vous, monsieur Urahara ! Avez-vous demandé de l'aide à Haru pour séduire Yoruichi et Rangiku, les a-t-il convaincu d'être toutes les trois dans son lit et lui a-t-il effacée la mémoire pour ne pas qu'elle s'en souvienne ?

Kisuke : Oui.

_*File précipitamment hors de la salle pour éviter les Big Bang d'Haru, le zanpakuto de Gin, les attaques de Rangiku, Rukia et Yoruichi.*_

_*Voix off : C'ETAIT UNE BLAGUE ! Bon sang les filles, vous n'avez aucun humour...*_

Haru/Rangiku/Rukia/Yoruichi : ON T'EMMERDE KISUKE !

Lois : Il y a visiblement des gens à ne pas énerver dans la salle... maintenant, passons à un autre personnage ! Mesdames, Messieurs, voici la grande star de la fic, celle qui a reçu le plus de questions, voici... Meeka no gen'sou !

King Pumkin : Ouais. Je tiens à signaler qu'il/elle a reçu deux fois plus de questions que tous les autres personnages de la fic. On a d'ailleurs battu un record, je pense...

Kiki _reniflement dédaigneux_ : C'est parce que je suis le seul personnage moral de cette histoire, voilà pourquoi.

Lois : Ca doit être ça... Passons à la première question !

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Meeka no gen'sou, aimez-vous vraiment Renji ?

Kiki : J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour ce jeune homme, malgré ses regrettables penchants pour la violence. Il est très aimable.

Urah : Ouais. Et il a des tatouages carrément canons...

Kiki : ...

Haru : ...

Urah : Ben quoi ?

Lois : Autre question !

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Qu'avez-vous fait à Kami-sama pour vous retrouver dans le corps de miss Arienai ?

Kiki : C'est une longue histoire...

King Pumkin: Qui sera racontée dans le troisième chapitre du HS ! Lecteurs, prenez votre mal en patience, vous aurez votre réponse !

Lois : Merci. Troisième question-

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Etes-vous amoureux de miss Arienai ?

_*Kiki et Haru s'étranglent dans leur salive.*_

Kiki : CA VA PAS NON ? C'est... c'est... c'est ma propriétaire !

Haru : Et c'est une partie de moi ! C'est totalement immoral !

Lois : Très bien, alors passons à une autre question...

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Etes-vous une divinité de l'Olympe ou un quelconque être suprême ?

Kiki : Au risque de vous décevoir, non. Je suis un zanpakuto -encore heureux ! Les anges sont tous abominablement coincés et niais, et je ne vous parle même pas de Kami-sama...

Lois : En parlant de monde céleste, pouvez-vous nous raconter votre dernière virée aux Enfers ? Et si vous y retournez, y aura-t-il un chapitre sur vos vacances là-bas ?

King Pumkin : Le premier est raconté dans le HS, plus tard. Quand au deuxième, je crains que non. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. J'ignore si j'aurais le temps d'écrire un autre HS là-dessus, donc n'y comptez pas. Mais je garde l'idée en tête...

Lois : Merci beaucoup. Maintenant...

Les lecteurs : SON SEXE !

Lois : Savez-vous si les zanpakutos peuvent avoir des enfants ?

Kiki : Euh... je ne pense pas, non. Rien que l'accouplement nécessiterait d'être indépendants de nos propriétaires, ce qui ne peut normalement pas se faire. Alors une grossesse...

Lois : Doit-on conclure de votre ignorance que vous n'avez jamais eu de relation sexuelle ?

Kiki : Etant donné que je suis un zanpakuto, donc par extension collé à ma propriétaire, trouver un compagnon est très difficile.

Lois : _Un_ compagnon ?

Kiki : Je parlais au sens général.

King Pumkin : Je confirme !

Lois : Oh... dans ce cas, répondez-nous-

Les lecteurs : TON SEXE !

Lois : Que buvez-vous perpétuellement dans le monde de miss Arienai ?

Kiki : Ca ? Une petite concoction personnelle... du sang, du reiatsu d'Haru-

_*Bruit d'un corps heurtant le sol : Haru s'est de nouveau évanouie.*_

Kiki : Niahahahaha. Vengeance...

Lois : Pour quoi ?

Kiki : Tout. Et ce que je bois restera ma propriété (_manquerait plus qu'une armée de squatteur vienne voler mes réserves...)_

Lois : Bien. Maintenant, Meeka no gen'sou, parlons sérieusement. Les lecteurs n'en peuvent plus, ils attendent ça depuis que vous êtes arrivé, et vous les faites suer en gardant le mystère...

Les lecteurs : OUAIS !

Lois : Répondez-nous : Etes-vous hermaphrodite ?

Haru : ...

Urah : ...

Kiki : ...

King Pumkin : ... J'avoue que la question m'a totalement déstabilisée sur le coup. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, _*rires*._

Kiki : Je ne suis certainement pas hermaphrodite ! Je suis sexué de manière normale !

Les lecteurs : DES PREUVES !

Lois : Ils ont raison. Meeka no gen'sou, nous voulons connaître votre sexe !

Kiki : Mon sexe ? _*regarde King Pumkin.*_

King Pumkin _soupir_ : Très bien. Face à l'avalanche de questions sur le sujet, j'ai cédé. Aujourd'hui mesdames et messieurs, j'ai officiellement décidé de révéler le sexe de Kiki ! Kiki, si tu veux bien...

Kiki : J'obtempère, j'obtempère. Alors voilà, je suis

_*L'enregistrement se brouille soudainement, ne laissant entendre que des crachotements. Finalement :_

Lois : Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour cette réponse qui calme enfin les tourments des lecteurs ! Passons donc à la dernière question pour vous ! Comment diable faites-vous pour ne pas perdre votre santé mentale en partageant le monde de miss Arienai avec miss Urah et miss Arienai elle-même ?

Kiki : Ne m'en parlez pas. C'est un combat de tout les instants !

Lois : Nous soutenons tous votre lutte ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu aux questions, et surtout à celle que tout le monde se posait ! Maintenant, c'est au tour de l'auteur de _Banzai_, j'ai nommé King Pumkin ! Miss Pumkin, question sur votre rythme de parution : ne pouvez-vous pas revenir à un chapitre par semaine ?

King Pumkin : Non, désolé. Deux est mon grand maximum. Et encore, je pense que le rythme de parution va devenir très aléatoire. J'ajoute que d'ici mai, j'arrêterais totalement l'écriture pour me consacrer au bac et à mes concours, ainsi que je l'avais déjà annoncé dans le chapitre 100. Je suis encore une fois véritablement désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Lois : Pourquoi Santa Pumkin n'est-il pas passé cette année ?

King Pumkin : D'une part à cause de mon travail, et d'autre part à cause du HS, que j'avais déjà commencé à préparer. Mine de rien, ce truc a été un travail de longue haleine, et il doit bien faire plus d'une centaine de pages ! (rien que le sixième chapitre en fait 60)

Lois : Questions sur vos personnages : Allez-vous les torturer de nouveau, ou tout va-t-il bien se passer pour eux ?

King Pumkin : Vous me connaissez, ils n'ont pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres... héhéhéhé.

Lois : Combien de temps reste-t-il à Banzai avant de finir ?

King Pumkin: Pour le moment, Banzai fait 115 chapitre, sachant que j'ai à peu près fini l'arc suivant celui du mariage de Byakuya et Renji. Je peux donc vous annoncer avec certitude qu'il ne reste que deux arcs avant la fin de Banzai. L'avant-dernier, que j'ai quasiment fini d'écrire, fait donc un peu plus de 15 chapitres. Et le dernier... le dernier sera probablement beaucoup plus long, parce que je tiens à finir en beauté : attendez-vous à quelque chose d'EPIQUE ! Par contre, au niveau temporel, je n'ai aucune idée du temps que cela prendra... dans le meilleur des cas, c'est-à-dire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, je dirais que Banzai verra peut-être ses trois ans. Dans le pire (celui où je vais en prépa et où j'arrête d'écrire pendant deux ans) il vous faudra attendre trèèèèès longtemps...

Lois : Une question sur Haru maintenant. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas battue, et son pouvoir stagne. Ne serait-il pas possible de mettre un bon combat ?

King Pumkin : Le pouvoir d'Haru ne stagne pas, mais il aurait été difficile de la faire évoluer rapidement sans la transformer en complète Mary-Sue. En plus, l'intrigue s'est déplacée en-dehors du champ de bataille, et ça continuera jusqu'à l'avant-dernier arc. Par contre, le dernier arc sera tout plein de joulis combats très épiques, donc ne vous inquiétez pas trop ^^

Lois : Toujours sur les personnages, quand est-ce que leur QI va augmenter ?

King Pumkin: Euh... pas tout de suite. Il faudra attendre la fin de la fic pour ça XD

Lois : Une question maintenant de propriété : une lectrice vous demande si vous l'autorisez à vous dessiner, vous et vos histoires...

King Pumkin : Evidemment ! Donne-moi l'adresse de ton blog, j'irais voir et poster des commentaires ! _*incroyablement heureuse que quelqu'un fasse des dessins sur elle et sa fic.*_

Lois : Et vous, dessinez-vous ? Si oui, vous montreriez-nous vos dessins ?

King Pumkin : J'ai bien peur que non. Je dessine comme un pied, et la seule chose que je sais faire, ce sont des gribouillis dans les marges de mes cours, donc pour les dessins c'est mal barré...

Lois : Une autre lectrice vous demande la permission de dessiner Miss Arienai, Miss Urah et Meeka no gen'sou... pouvez-vous faire une description de ces personnages ?

King Pumkin : Avec plaisir ! Alors, Haru est plutôt grande pour une fille et une japonaise, qui plus est. Elle mesure environs un mètre soixante-dix. Je l'imagine plutôt musclée, mais pas encore de la carrure de Renji ou d'un homme. Mais elle est plus costaud qu'une femme normale, c'est sûre. Elle est blonde (comme 90% de mes héroïnes XD), les cheveux raides et coupés au carré. Elle a un visage plutôt rond et ouvert, généralement barré par un sourire débile (et elle a une grande bouche. Une très grande bouche). Ses yeux sont verts. Elle porte le kimono traditionnel des shinigamis avec son insigne de lieutenant, et son sabre à la ceinture, dans son fourreau (lequel est noir).

Kiki est une asperge : sa taille avoisine les deux mètres. Ses cheveux sont longs, jusqu'aux fesses, et noirs. Il a une frange hérissée qui cache ses yeux. Son visage est fin, relativement halé pour ne pas dire mâte. Sa tenue consiste en un manteau noir, boutonné, qui descend jusqu'à ses genoux, un pantalon noir lui aussi, de type treillis, et des longues bottes noirs par-dessus. Ses yeux ne sont pas très visibles, mais ils sont nacrés. Il/Elle fait généralement la gueule, mais de temps en temps un sourire moqueur (ou une grimace exaspéré) fait irruption sur son visage.

Urah est la copie conforme d'Haru, à ceci près qu'elle est entièrement blanche, à l'exception de ses yeux qui ont la couleur type des yeux de hollow (noir et doré). Sa langue est verte (ben quoi ? Celle de Shiro est bleue, donc j'ai décidé que celle d'Utah serait verte. Y'a pas de raison).

Voilà ! J'espère que ça t'aura aidé. Si tu veux plus de renseignement, envoie-moi un mp.

Lois : Merci beaucoup ! maintenant, une question plus large sur vos fics : comment avancent vos projets ? N'aviez-vous pas une fic en projet après Eden ?

King Pumkin : Oui, c'était le cas. Mais les études étant ce qu'elles sont, j'ai abandonné l'idée. Mais je ne désespère pas de pouvoir m'y consacrer un jour.

Lois : Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas les haricots ? -et encore une fois, je ne suis pas celle qui pose les questions !

King Pumkin : Je n'aime pas le gout. C'est horrible. Et puis la texture aussi. En bref, j'ai horreur de ça.

Lois : Dernière question pour vous... peut-on faire construire un temple pour honorer votre culte ?

King Pumkin : Evidemment... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

.

_L'enregistrement s'arrête ici. Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié l'écoute de ce document historique inestimable._

_A la prochaine ! _

_Signé : La Service des Historiens de Fanficville. _


	3. La revanche des Scénes

**.**

**PARTIE II : LA REVANCHE DES SCENES**

**(Ou : L'Auteur a pété un câble, elle s'en excuse, et vous promet que les chapitres suivants sont mieux)**

**.**

_Pour bakavelique : _

_je pensais que tu pourrais mettre en évidence des personnages qui ne sont  
>pas beaucoups présents dans les fics , du style Kensei (*bave*) , Kyoraku ,<br>Starck etc... _

**_._**

Dans le Hall, Pumkin claqua dans ses mains.

_Kyoraku ! Starck ! Kensei !

Les trois personnages avancèrent, intrigués.

_Oui ?

_Rien, laissa tomber le Roi. Je vous ai mit en évidence, c'est tout. Vous pouvez retourner jouer aux cartes.

L'espada, le capitaine et le Vizard se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules puis retournèrent s'assoir.

_._

_Ou bien alors (attention gros délire ...) que tu invente un  
>super objet de la mort qui tue qui permet de ressusciter une personne pendant<br>un jour et comme ça on peut accéder aux personnages morts et en faire nos  
>esclaves BOUAHAHA (flower powa !) ou bien sinon ya Urahara<br>et Isshin qui doivent être dispo (enfin ne sait on jamais ...) _

.

Pumkin se gratta la tête.

_Ressuciter les morts ? Moi j'veux bien, mais y'a personne qui crève dans Banzai... enfin, y'a bien des gens qui crèvent, mais ils deviennent shinigamis après, donc... euh... mal à la tête...

Elle s'effondra sur son Trône, le cerveau fumant. Haru étouffa un rire dans son poing.

_Suivant ! Marmonna-t-elle en ricanant.

**.**

_Et surtout, tu mets Grimmjow et tu nous fait un lemon avec BOUAHAHA_

_._

_GRIMMJOW ! AU PIED !

L'espada bleu sursauta et leva la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pumkin ? Cracha-t-il.

_Viens ici, ordonna le Roi en agitant la main. Tu vas passer un bon moment, tu vas voir.

_Arrête de me donner des ordres ! Je suis pas ton chien !

Le regard sévère de la citrouille le convainquit néanmoins de s'avancer.

_Et maintenant, voyons voir... avec qui je vais te mettre... ça mérite réflexion, murmura-t-elle en parcourant l'assemblée du regard, un air gourmand sur le visage.

Elle s'illumina soudain.

_YAMAMOTO ! Viens ici mon vieux, je vais te ragaillardir un peu !

_NOOOOOOOOON ! Hurlèrent tous les personnages en se jetant sur elle.

Pumkin laissa échapper un ultime râle d'agonie, étouffée.

Yamamoto, dans son coin, leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ces jeunes, grogna-t-il.

.

_Pour yagara-chan : _

_por le HS tu pourrais faire un...shirosaki/pumkin/grimmjow ou alors un_  
><em>harukiki/urah ou encore un nell/nnoitra (déjà fait je crois) ou tu les fais_  
><em>tous parce que tu es telllllement gentille *etoiles plein les yeux* n'est ce<em>  
><em>pas pumkin-sama ?<em>

.

Shirosaki/Pumkin/Grimmjow (je l'ai aimé, celui-là XD on se demande pourquoi...) :

.

Dans une pièce sombre, des gémissements s'échappaient en continu.

_Oh... oooooh... oh oui, c'est bon ça... hmmmmrrr... t'es un dieu Shiro... hmm...

_DEGAGE PUMKIN !

_Nan ! Je suis ton Roi !

_Vas crever. Tu attendras que j'ai fini de cuisiner comme tout le monde !

_Mais... mais ça sent trop bon ! Et tu m'aime !

_Je ne t'aime pas, pour la dernière fois. Et évidemment que ça sent bon, c'est moi qui le cuisine.

_A MOI LA BOUFFE !

_GRIMMJOW, DEGAGE TOI AUSSI !

_Mais...

_Grimm a raison ! On veut manger !

_Allez vous faire foutre ! BANKAI !

Piteux, Grimmjow et Pumkin se firent éjecter de la cuisine par un Shirosaki furieux, et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec tous les autres personnages.

_Alors ? Fit Haru d'un ton préoccupé.

_Loupé, marmonna Pumkin en grimaçant. Il est insensible à tout.

Elle soupira.

_Et vu le temps qu'il met, on n'est pas prêt d'y gouter, à ce gâteau au chocolat...

.

(bon okay, ce n'est pas vrrrrraiment un couple. Mais voilà U.U la bouffe, ça rassemble).

.

Haru/Kiki/Urah (je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais écrire ça) :

.

**_Plus fort Haru... il commence à s'ennuyer... _**

_Le hollow a raison. Tu devrais aller un peu plus bas. _

_LA FERME !

_... A qui tu parles, Haru-chan ?

Haru eu le bon goût de rougir en regardant Gin.

_Personne mon chou, j'ai juste un problème de... parasites. On continue ?

_Parasites ? Elle nous aura tout fait, vraiment. _

_**Et moi je te dis qu'il s'emmerde ! **_

"VOS GUEULES !

Urah et Kiki sursautèrent violemment alors qu'ils se faisaient expulser de l'esprit d'Haru, pour finir dans la partie la plus sombre et la plus éloignée de ses pensées. Kiki soupira.

_Tu vas voir, on va se marrer, ça va être cool ! On applaudit le génie pour ses idées absolument magnifiques !_

_**Oh ça va hein. Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle nous expédierait là.**_

_Hn. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Grâce à toi, on est bien parti pour rester enfermé ici jusqu'à l'aube. _

**_C'est bon, je suis désolée ! _**

_Hmph._

_**... Tu fais la gueule ? **_

_Nan. Il s'ennuyait vraiment tu crois ? _

**_Pas du tout. J'ai juste dit ça pour emmerder l'aut' shinigamie. _**

_Oh. Je vois. _

Un silence s'écoula.

_**Tu veux tirer un coup ?**_

_Meurs. _

_**Rabat-joie. **_

.

Nnoitra/Nell (le SEUL couple normal) :

.

_J'attends.

_Mais... Neliel...

_Non Nnoitra. Tu ne m'attendriras pas.

_Mais je te jure que j'ai pas oublié ! Regarde, j'ai... une sucette !

_Une sucette ? Pour la Saint-Valentin ? NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

_Oh et puis merde. SPRAY DE SECOURS !

_Nnoitra ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je- *Pouf !* Tonton Nnoit'a ! Ze suis t'op contente de te 'evoil !

_Salut Nell. Une sucette ?

.

(...)

(Okay. Ce truc fait juste TROP pedobear. Mais je jure que je ne pensais pas DU TOUT à ça en l'écrivant)

(promis)

.

_Tinette : _

Gin/Yama-jii.

.

_... Gin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau de... OH MY HARU !

_Comment tu crois que j'ai réussi à me faire accepter à nouveau dans le Gotei après ma traitrise, Haru-chan ? Kufufufu...

_...

_Si vous vous évanouissez sur mon tapis, Arienai, je vous fais griller comme une vulgaire SAUCISSE ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue !

_O-oui Soutaicho...

La porte se ferma brutalement, et le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol se fit entendre.

Yamamoto se tourna vers Gin, sourire aux lèvres.

_Où en étions-nous ?

.

(ndpumkin : Tinette. Tu aurais _méritée_ que je fasse un putain de lemon pour aller avec ce truc. Juste pour que tu hais une idée des images mentales par lesquelles tu m'as faites passer. Je te HAIS)

.

_LuunaCrazy : _

_- mayuri et uryu ensemble c'est cool ?_

- avec qui ken' pourrait aller ? (on évite les clichés !)

- jpeu avoir une scène avec des méchants vilain chou-fleurs venu nous  
>envahir, mais ces vils créatures sont arrêter par nos amis les Bananes (I AM<br>THE BANANA KING !) et les calamars a moitier poulet improvise une dance de la  
>joie avec les porképic pour fêté cette merveilleuse nouvelle ?<p>

.

_Ma... Mayuri ? Tu m'as sauvé ?

_Il semblerait. Mais te fais pas d'idée, Ishida. Je fais juste ça pour ton corps... ton délicieux corps... huhuhu...

_Vas-y, Super-Banane, profite...

_Pas ici, mes troupes-bananes pourraient nous entendre. Et les calamars-poulets dansent encore avec cet idiot de Kenpachi et son amant en peluche.

_Ken et Kon. Si j'avais pu m'y attendre, quand même !

_Laissons-les tous les deux, de toute manière ils vont devoir faire le ménage : tous ces choux-fleurs à terre, ça fait désordre...

.

(ndPumkin : je tiens à préciser qu'aussi nul que soit ce drabble, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. J'ai une sainte horreur du Mayuri/Ishida, désolé ^^")

(et trouver un couple original à Kenpachi à été vraiment dur. Et ça m'a couté pas mal d'images mentales plutôt traumatisantes)

(et aussi qu'au départ, ce truc finissait par "tu veux éplucher ma grosse banane ?" mais que comme j'ai du respect pour vous, je l'ai enlevé)

.

_Haruka-Akatsuki :_

_Si Haru rencontre Scath,que se passe t'il  
>: La fin du monde (des 2 dans ce cas de figure) ou une apocalypse pire que<br>tout ce qu'on peut imaginer ? ^^_

.

_Donc, en comptant les intérêts dûs à la vente de plusieurs centaines de bouteilles de saké non-payées, puis au service de marieuse de ma cliente ici présente, et enfin aux nombreux services rendus au Gotei comprenant la création d'une loi humaniste et la disparition d'un danger public connu sous le nom de Sakura Osokawa, je vous présente la facture de la somme dûe à ma chère cliente, Monsieur le Soutaicho.

_...

_Veuillez lire et agréer aux conditions du contrat -voici un stylo. Le remboursement s'effectuera sous la forme de versements mensuel dans le compte de ma cliente.

_Mais... Mais... Mais le Gotei ne possède pas cette somme !

_Eh bien dans ce cas, je me vois forcer d'hypothéquer tous vos biens jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en mesure de rembourser. Je déclare donc ma cliente Haru Arienai Soutaicho du Gotei et par conséquent maître des shinigamis. Vous pouvez disposer, Yamamoto Genrusai.

Il y eu un bruit sourd de corps frappant le sol.

Scath fit un large sourire à Haru.

_Au niveau de mes honoraires, je te demanderais de verser comme convenu 25% de la somme d'ici la fin du mois.

_Explique-moi pourquoi on ne s'est pas rencontré plus tôt ?

_Problème d'univers. On se voit jeudi pour faire le point ?

_Ca marche.

Haru s'éloigna en sifflotant, laissant Scath ricaner en consultant le contrat.

Si seulement la shinigamie s'était rendue compte que le soi-disant numéro de son compte était faux, et qu'il menait directement à ses finances à elle... Scath ricana de plus belle. Tromper les shinigamis était vraiment trop facile.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et se rendit compte qu'il était temps de retourner à Poudlard. Elle disparut avec un dernier rire machiavélique.

Qu'il était bon d'arnaquer l'univers...

.

_Mary Ukitake : _

_Un mwa Uki xD_

.

_Mwa ? C'est... c'est toi ?

_Oui, Ukitake, c'est bien moi ! Ta petite Mwa d'amour !

_Oh, Mwa...

_Uki...

*bruit de baiser*

(ndPumkin : OKAY. J'AVOUE. J'ai déconné sur ce coup-là, c'était minable)

(je ne regrette rien, soit dit en passant)

.

_TiteOshun : _

_un HS sur le  
>passé du clan Kuchiki! ( La vie sentimentale de Kokoro ou d'Hiroshi...ou<br>(Pourquoi sont-il si coincés du cul?) _

.

_Kokoro Kuchiki, bienvenue pour ce premier cours d'éducation aristocratique ! Votre première leçon sera d'apprendre à vous promener en serrant les fesses. Prêt ? Marchez !

.

(ndPumkin : bon, ce n'était probablement pas ce que tu voulais, TiteOshun (mais sérieusement, est-ce que jusque-là j'ai réalisé correctement les commandes des lecteurs ? Je suis une mauvaise auteur T-T frappez-moi) mais n'empêche, je me suis toujours imaginée que ça se passait comme ça).

.

_Ou, complétement différant, Kiki et Urah font-il finir ensemble dans un lit!_  
><em>(ça pourrait être drôle!) Ou un plan à trois avec un autre zanpakutô? <em>

.

_**Mais pousse-toi un peu à la fin !**_

_Si je me pousse encore plus, je finis à terre, je te ferais remarquer._

_**Mon oeil. Tu prends toute la couette ! **_

_*soupir* si seulement Haru avait plus d'un lit dans son monde intérieur..._

_**Si j'avais pu prévoir qu'elle serait aussi radine sur le matos, je serais aller emmerder un autre shinigami, moi.**_

_"Salut les gars ! _

_**... **_

_Qui es-tu ? _

_"L'épée de Gin. Ca va ? Bien ? Oui, moi aussi, je m'éclate comme une folle ! Ce que la vie est marrante quand même, huhuhu. _

_Euh..._

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**_

_"Je me suis dit que comme nos propriétaires étaient en quelque sorte imbriqués l'un dans l'autre je pouvais moi aussi lier connaissance... vous me faites une place ?_

_**PLUTOT CREVER ! **_

_DEGAGE !_

_"Bande de méchants... _

Deux regards assassins la convainquirent de partir. Ce que l'épée fit avec un reniflement offensée.

Kiki regarda Urah.

_Où en étions-nous ?_

_**Rends-moi cette putain de couette !**_

_JAMAIS !_

.

_TataLotus ;_

_Es ce qu'il serait possible que, par le plus grand des hasards, Sakura ai un  
>malheureux incident impliquant un tractopelle, une tronçonneuse, les<br>méditations métaphysiques de Descartes en allemand traduit par un russe qui  
>avait longtemps vécu chez des péruviens d'origine italienne, une bouteille<br>de chantilly pas fraîche, un rouleau de scotch, des kiwis, une cuillère a  
>café, de la cire chaude et deux ou trois cure dents bien aiguisés ?<em>

.

_... Haru ?

_Oui Rukia ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à ce terrain d'entrainement avec Renji ? Et pourquoi ton kimono est couverte de chantilly ?

_Je testais mes cadeaux.

_Hein ?

_Le père Noël a été très inspiré cette année. Tu sais combien d'usage peut avoir un simple livre de philosophie lorsqu'on le combine avec des cures-dents ? C'est fascinant.

_Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec la disparition subite de Sakura et les traces de kiwis dans son bureau ?

_Les coïncidences sont absolument incroyables, parfois...

_...

_...

_... Rassure-moi : tu n'es pour rien dans le fait que Kenpachi se ballade en sifflotant avec une tronçonneuse ensanglantée au bras, pas vrai ?

_Qui, moi ? Noooooooooon ! Tu me connais...

_Justement.

.

_Chaussange : _

_Yamamoto/Ichigo/Orihime, et un Ishida/livre de biologie ?_

.

_Un peu de thé avec votre salade de carotte, Soutaicho-sama ?

.

_Euh... Uryuu, quand on a parlé de "l'amour des livres", je ne pensais vraiment pas à ce sens-là...

.

_Ah, et tu pourrais aussi caser comme couples aussi Rose et Lisa; et Shinji  
>et... Orihime aussi.<em>

Et Unohana qui tombe en admiration devant un pigeon.

Pour finir, Aizen qui se prend pour un aigle.

'Pis je pense que c'est tout.

Ah nan, tu peux caser des lapins qui volent ?

.

_Regardez Shinji-san, un lapin !

_Oh ouais... je vois deux lapins... enfin, deux petites queues très rondes et très grosses surtout... juste sous ta gorge... huhuhu...

_Ah bon ? Où ça ?

_T'occupe et regarde les lapins, mon chou.

_Oh la belle bleue ! C'est un lièvre, non ?

_Un peu plus loin... _

_Je suis le roi du cieeeeeel ! Après avoir triomphé du Hueco Mundo et du Gotei, Aizen le Magnifique part à la conquête du ciel ! _Sky isn't the limit anymore !_

_Vous ne pourrez jamais être supérieur à ma Loana, Aizen-sama... n'est-ce pas Loana ?

_Oh oui, hihihi ! Ulqui, t'es tellement trop chouuu !

(ndPumkin : ben quoi ? Un pigeon, Loana... c'est la même chose, non ?)

.

_feixa-chan :_

_ savoir ce que devient chizuru_

.

_Orihime-chaaaaaaaaan !

_DEGAGE, PERVERSE !

_Ouinnn...

(la routine quoi)

.

_Kuro Shirone : _

_Haru-chan... Tu voudrais pas essayer d'arranger un coup  
>IchigoGrimmjow/Ulquiorra/Orihime façon rectangle amoureux tragique où y'en  
>a que deux ou trois qui trouvent leur compte, ou façon "tournoi" genre chacun<br>a sa chance, mais ils sont tous éjectés à tour de rôles..._

.

_Okay les gars ! Le dernier à rouler sous la table gagne la main d'Orhimie !

_POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TOURNOI DOIT RIMER AVEC CONCOURS D'ALCOOL POUR TOI ? Hurlèrent, exaspérés, tous les participants.

_Si vous êtes pas contents, je ne vous retiens pas ! Grogna Haru en croisant les bras.

Ichigo, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se regardèrent. L'instant d'après, Haru et Orihime étaient seules au milieu des bouteilles pleines.

_Mais... Mais... bredouilla la jeune fille rousse. Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

_Orhime ?

_Oui ?

_Ishida Uryuu t'aime. Allez vous marier et faites des enfants roux. Moi, j'ai une dizaine de bouteilles à terminer. A plus !

Et tout fut bien qui finit bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ce n'est même pas un chapitre, et j'ai honte de vous présenter ça... mais promis, les prochains sont biens !_


	4. Un Nouveau Déboire

__**.**

**PARTIE III : UN NOUVEAU DEBOIRE**

**(Ou : Le Betisier Officiel de Banzai !)**

**.**

_Chapitre 1 : Ca commence bien... ou pas. _

_._

_"Le jour où je suis morte, j'avais seize ans."_

_"Croyez-moi, crever le jour de son anniversaire, c'est pas terrible."_

_"Je regard mon corps étalé sur le bitume... qui n'a rien."_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Pourquoi je suis pas morte ? PUMKIN ! Ramène tes miches ! On a un problème avec ma mort ! Shinji, t'es sûr que t'avais bien prévu tous les accessoires ?

_Attends, je cherche... on a le faux sang, les tripes en plastique, la confiture pour la cervelle... ouais, on a tout.

_...

_...

_Haru ? Pumkin ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

_Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que pour que je puisse crever il faudrait que QUELQUE CHOSE me renverse ?

_Baaaaaah...

_J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! CE CON A OUBLIE D'APPORTER LA VOITURE !

_Mais quel con... je vais devoir recommencer le scénario maintenant... Merci beaucoup Shinji. Vraiment.

_Fais chier.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire, Haru.

Pumkin saisit son magnétophone et hurla :

_SCENE PREMIERE, ON RECOMMENCE ! ET QUE QUELQU'UN APPORTE CETTE FOUTUE VOITURE !

_Je vous jure que j'ai pas fait exprès...

_Shinji, TA GUEULE !

.

_Chapitre 2 : Ca n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru est dans la merde. Bon, comme ça concerne à peu prés 90% des chapitres, je vais être plus explicite : Haru est coincée face à un gros hollow, elle vient de tenter un Kaméhaméah qui a lamentablement foiré..._

_._

_Le Pokémon me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Il doit se demander si une folle comme moi est comestible.  
>_Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, petite âme… Laisse-moi te montrer… Je te mangerais après…<br>Il ouvre la bouche.  
>_Ca tombe mal, je suis pas comestible… J'ai un gout vraiment un gout affreux, vous savez…<br>Quelque chose de rouge se forme, une… boule d'énergie ? Ou une attaque Tonnerre ?  
>Quoique qu'il en soit, ça fonce sur moi et… MERDEEUH CA FONCE SUR MOI !<br>En désespoir de cause, je fais la même chose que lui. En adressant une prière à tous les héros de mangas que je connais. Et à tous les saints. Et à tous ceux qui sont susceptibles de me sauver. N'importe qui, je ne suis pas difficile. MAIS QUELQU'UN PAR PITIE !  
>Je ferme les yeux, me concentre et… quelques secondes passent. Je rouvre les yeux.<br>… Je ne suis pas morte. Enfin, techniquement si, mais pas une deuxième fois. Bonne nouvelle.  
>Le Pokémon est allongé sur le sol, il n'y a plus que la moitié de sa carcasse. C'est gore, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle.<br>_

_Graaaaah...

_HIIIII ! IL SE RELEVE ! PUMKIN, AIDE-MOI ! IL A ME BOUFFER, IL VA ME BOUF- *crunch*

_... Eh merde. On dirait que j'ai pas assez forcé sur sa puissance au début. Elle l'a juste assommé.

_T'es fière de toi ? Maintenant y'a plus d'héroïne !

_Ah ça va hein Shinji. Je pouvais pas prévoir que Médor la mangerait. Je lui avais dit que c'était pas bien. Vilain Médor !

_Grruuuh... *bruit de Médor se repentant*

_Attends. T'as appelé ce monstre MEDOR ?

___J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien, huhu.

__... _

Avec un soupir, Pumkin délaissa Médor, reprit son magnétophone, et hurla :

_SCENE DEUXIEME, ON RECOMMENCE ! Oh, et que quelqu'un recouse Haru !

_._

_Chapitre 2 : Ca n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi. _

_Récapitulatif : Haru vient de se faire courser par Méd- un vilain hollow. Face à lui, une seule solution pour s'en sortit : Faire un super Big-Bang ! _

_._

_En désespoir de cause, je fais la même chose que lui. En adressant une prière à tous les héros de mangas que je connais. Et à tous les saints. Et à tous ceux qui sont susceptibles de me sauver. N'importe qui, je ne suis pas difficile. MAIS QUELQU'UN PAR PITIE !_

_Je ferme les yeux, me concentre et… _

*crunch*

_... Tu te crois drôle, Pumkin ?

_VILAIN MEDOR ! VILAIN, VILAIN MEDOR ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as mangée encore une fois ? Je t'avais demandé d'attendre la lumière bleue ! VILAIN CHIEN ! PAS DE SUSUCRE ! Tu disais Shinji ?

_Rien. Vraiment.

_Je vois. Bon, ben... SCENE DEUXIEME ! ON RECOMMENCE !

.

_Chapitre 3 : Haru la killeuse de hollow. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Cela fait un an qu'Haru est morte, et qu'elle s'entraine. Mais elle n'a pas pu manger, faute de fast-food pour fantôme..._

Misérablement roulée en boule dans un coin, Haru agonisait. Elle se dissout dans l'espace, partant pour se réincarner dans une vie meilleure où l'auteur n'aurait pas oubliée de la nourrir...

.

_Chapitre 15 : Le puceau, la dévergondée et le hollow. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Après une soirée bien arrosée, Haru se réveille, nue, dans un lit, avec un inconnu..._

.

_Je baisse la tête, et tout s'explique. Je suis à poil._

_Oups… j'ai encore fait des miennes…  
><em>

_Une forme endormie à côté de moi remue doucement. Je lève un sourcil. Voyons voir qui j'ai dévergondé… Je soulève doucement un bout de couverture, pour apercevoir un dos fin, et indubitablement masculin. Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'ai pas couché avec Matsumoto, c'est déjà ça._**_  
><em>**

_Hmmm… Ce type a une descente de rein vraiment pas mal. La nuit a due être très agréable._

_Les souvenirs me reviennent soudain, et j'écarquille les yeux._

Haru poussa un hurlement horrifiée et sortit de la chambre en braillant de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle ne vit pas la fenêtre et s'écrasa sur le sol en la traversant, ne bougeant plus.

Yamamoto s'étira en se grattant la barbe, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Voilà des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi jeune...

.

_Pumkiiiiiin ?

_*hurlement de rire hystérique* Oui Shinji ?

_TU VAS REECRIRE CETTE SCENE TOUT DE SUITE !

Avisant le marteau que tenait le jeune homme, la citrouille déglutit, opina et saisit son mégaphone.

_ON RECOMMENCE ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait vérifier si Haru n'a rien de cassé ? Tomber de six étages à poil, ça doit faire des dégâts...

.

_Je baisse la tête, et tout s'explique. Je suis à poil._

_Oups… j'ai encore fait des miennes…_

_Une forme endormie à côté de moi remue doucement. Je lève un sourcil. Voyons voir qui j'ai dévergondé… Je soulève doucement un bout de couverture, pour apercevoir un dos fin, et indubitablement masculin. Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'ai pas couché avec Matsumoto, c'est déjà ça. _

_Hmmm… Ce type a une descente de rein vraiment pas mal. La nuit a due être très agréable._

_Les souvenirs me reviennent soudain, et j'écarquille les yeux._

_Gin ?

_Haru ?

_... On a couché ensemble ?

_Il semblerait.

_T'as eu une érection précoce ?

_On pourrait éviter d'en parler ?

_T'inquiète. Ca t'a plus ?

_Ouais. On recommence ?

_Allez.

.

(_Bien que je sois formidablement heureux que tu ais raccourci ton scénario de -oh, soyons modeste- _quatre-vingt chapitres au bas mot_, je te prierais de bien vouloir respecter un minimum le bon déroulement de l'histoire !

_Ca va, ça va, je la refais. ON RECOMMENCE !)

.

_Les souvenirs me reviennent et j'écarquille les yeux._

_Ko... Komamura ? Vous... tu... vous êtes une _femme_ ?

_Vu que je suis aussi un renard, ce n'est pas la première chose dont je m'inquiéterais, à ta place.

.

_ALIEN SOUMIS ?

_C'est Aizen.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_Hé, même les méchants ont le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

.

_Ichigo ! Ah ben quand même !

_Loupé poupée ! Il m'a laissé son corps, huhuhu...

_KON ?

.

_Chapitre 19 : Il faut sauver le soldat Haru. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Alors qu'Haru, coursée par la quatrième division, Byakuya et Rukia, se trouve acculée par ses ennemis, Kiki est sur le point de lui faire une révélation de toute importance... _

.

_Rukia tend soudain le bras :_

__Haru… je… tu…_

__Oui ? Marmonnais-je en cherchant une issue de secours du regard._

__Tu… tu as…_

_Il y a un petit passage qui méne à la cinquième division. Peut-être que je pourrais l'emprunter et réussir à feinter ces trois-là…_

__Une… une épée !_

_… pardon ? J'ai dû mal comprendre là. Je me regarde. Il y a un sabre à ma ceinture._

"Hein ? Mais on s'en fiche de l'épée. Je suis ton père."****

.

"Je suis ton hollow intérieur !"

.

"Je suis un canard albinos !"

.

"Je ne suis rien. Tu es une malade mentale souffrant d'une schizophrénie à tendance paranoïaque-mythomane, et tu t'es inventée ce monde de shinigamies pour échapper à la réalité."

.

"Tu es dans la Matrix, Haru."

.

_Chapitre 20 : Le monde intérieur et les 999 squatteurs. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru vient d'apprendre qu'elle a un zanpakuto, et se retrouve dans son monde intérieur, découvrant pour la première fois l'apparence de Kiki..._

_._

__... _

_Alors ? _

_Je savais que t'étais coincé, mais de là à être une bonne soeur...

_Chacun ses goûts vestimentaires. _

.

(Note de Pumkin : comme je vous aime bien, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous faire part de toutes les apparences successives qu'à eu Kiki dans ma tête avant que je ne me décide sur celle qui lui correspondait le plus U.U)

.

_Johnny Depp ?

_Capitaine Jack Sparrow, poupée. Et j'insiste sur le capitaine.

(ndPumkin : Hé, je n'ai jamais prétendu ne pas être une fangirl de Johnny, hein)

.

(tiens, celle-là a failli être la vraie apparence de Kiki) :

_...

Je cligne des yeux. Devant moi, une immense silhouette aux longs cheveux. Et sa peau...

_...

_Avoue, j'en impose, héhé._

Le côté gauche est entièrement blanc, de la racine des cheveux au bout de pied. Et le côté droit est tout noir.

_...

_Y'a quelqu'un ? _

_Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que t'étais un Petit Prince Chocolat/Vanille ?

.

_ZANGETSU ?

(ndPumkin : j'ai traversé une phase de réflexion intense où je n'ai eu absolument aucune imagination -")

.

_Chapitre 23 : Kiki le petit zanpakuto._

_._

_Récapitulatif : Après une dispute violente, Kiki embrasse Haru... enfin, est sensé embrasser Haru._

_._

_"NON !"_

Pumkin cligna des yeux.

_Quoi non ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise de réalisateur.

Kiki croisa les bras.

_"Il est hors de question que je l'embrasse."_

Haru haussa un sourcil.

_Si tu me dis que je ne suis pas à ton goût, je vais être vexée, indiqua-t-elle.

_"Ca n'a aucun rapport ! Je refuse de commettre ce... cet... oh et puis rendez-vous compte : c'est de l'inceste, zut quoi !"_

_...

Pumkin poussa un soupir avant de se racler la gorge.

_Kiki-chéri, ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que cet évènement symbolise ta fidélité à Haru. C'est un geste qui date du Moyen-Age et j'ai déjà expliqué tout ça au premier Hors-Série pour Noël alors qu'est-ce que tu m'embête MERDE A LA FIN !

Ses gros yeux oranges se plissèrent lorsque le zanpakuto se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement.

_"Et pourquoi ne pas mettre en application le droit de cuissage pendant que t'y es ?"_

__Le droit de cuissage est un mythe historique totalement déformé de sa véritable signification et ça n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute ! _Siffla la citrouille. Maintenant fais ce que je te dis et embrasse-la !

_Si ça te fait si peur que ça, ne te sens pas obligé d'y mettre la langue, marmonna Haru.

**_Si vous voulez mon avis_, **fit Urah (encore à l'état d'ombre sur le sol), **_le zanpakuto a juste un énorme balais dans le c-_**

**_**Merci Monsieur Lapalisse, si on a besoin d'enfoncer d'autres portes ouvertes on vous rappellera. Maintenant Urah, je te rappelle aimablement que tu n'as rien à faire ici, alors sois une ombre et tais-toi, grogna Pumkin.

_**Moi j'essaie de rendre service, c'est tout... **_

Urah se tut sous l'ensemble de regards qui l'assassinait. Kiki finit par soupirer.

_"Devant la foule, je plie. Mais je préviens que mon syndicat entendra parler de ça !"_

_C'est ça. En place les enfants, puisque Môssieur (ou Madame) la diva a fini son numéro, SCENE VINGT-QUATRE, ON RECOMMENCE !

.

_Chapitre 28 : Gay, vous avez dit Gay ?_

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru donne un cours d'éducation sexuelle improvisée à Rukia, pour l'aider à gagner le coeur de Matsumoto..._

_._

_Laisse tomber la théorie mon chou. On passe à la pratique... Enlève-moi toutes ces couches de vêtements, je vais te montrer comment les femmes font, héhé. A poil !

.

_Chapitre 33 : Le Pére Kisuke est une ordure. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru est prise au piège dans une des machines de Kisuke, et elle se sent glisser... à son réveil, elle découvre qu'elle a échangé son corps... mais avec qui ? _

.

_...

_Oh. Mon. Dieu.

_...

_Haru, je suis désolé. On est tous désolé. La machine a pété un plomb, mais je te jure qu'on ne voulait pas ça !

_...

_Haru ? Dis quelque chose !

Devant Kisuke et les Vizards, Yamamoto s'évanouit. Enfin, _Haru _s'évanouit.

.

_Chapitre 35 : Le Manuel de Survie, I_

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru a changé de corps avec Byakuya, et elle doit vivre tous les jours dans une enveloppe étrangère... et surtout masculine ! _

_._

_ARIENAI ! QUE FAITES-VOUS ?

_Ouh... J'ai toujours voulu tester... je comprends pourquoi les mecs aiment autant le faire... ouh... hmmmm...

.

_Chapitre 38 : Dangereuse Séduction._

_._

_Récapitulatif : A présent qu'Haru est dans le corps de Byakuya, les choses s'annoncent plus simples entre Renji et lui. Il ne reste plus à la marieuse qu'à faire comprendre par allusions discrètes à Renji que Byakuya l'aime. Pour cela, elle décide d'utiliser son corps actuel (soit celui de Byakuya)... mais n'oublie pas qu'elle doit être discrète. _

.

_J'ai insonorisé les murs, personne ne nous entend. A poil mon beau !

_Ta... taicho ? Vous voulez que je me déshabille ?

_Oserais-tu désobéir à un de mes ordres ? Plus de fringues j'ai dit ! On va jouer à jeu très marrant, tu vas a-do-rer...

.

_Chapitre 44 : La Femme qui murmurait à l'oreille des puceaux. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru doit donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle à Renji... _

_._

_Hétéro, homo, c'est la même chose ! Tu vas commencer par me faire un strip-tease et après on passera aux choses sérieuses.

_Hein ?

_Qui c'est la prof ici ? Toi ou moi ? A poil Renji, je vais te montrer comment les adultes font pour passer le temps, huhuhu.

_J'ai la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part...

.

_Chapitre 48 : A coeur vaillant, rien d'impossible ? _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Alors que la phase finale du Plan "Marions-les !" est sur le point de se réaliser, Byakuya se retrouve face à Renji, et tente tant bien que mal de résister à ses hormones... _

_._

__R… Abarai-taicho.  
><em>

__Kuchiki-taicho… puis-je vous parler en privé, s'il-vous-plait ?  
><em>

_Byakuya ne prêta pas attention à la sortie de Kisuke et de Yoruichi, obnubilé par le ton de Renji. _"Mais quand a-t-il apprit à se servir de sa voix de cette manière ? C'est…"_  
><em>

_"Non, on ne pense pas à la voix de Renji, Byakuya. On reste calme, et on respire."  
><em>

... Oh et puis zut, décida-t-il en se levant.

_Ta... taicho ? bredouilla Renji.

_Vous parlez trop, Abarai, marmonna Byakuya en se jetant sur lui.

Pumkin cligna des yeux devant la scène, évita un caleçon qui volait et se détourna pudiquement.

_Arrête de mater, Haru, ordonna-t-elle en regardant son scénario.

L'héroïne obéit avec mauvaise humeur, et se posta à ses côtés, Shinji sur ses talons. Pumkin pinça les lèvres.

_Je viens de consulter le rating de ffnet. On explose tout si je laisse ça. Ils vont devoir se contenter d'un baiser, soupira-t-elle d'un ton vaguement déçu. Fais chier.

.

_Chapitre 51 : The come back. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est bleu, Renji et Byakuya sont en couple, et Haru s'ennuie... _

.

_Pour la dernière fois, Arienai, ce n'est PAS une excuse valable pour organiser un strip-poker !

.

_NI UN "SEPT MINUTES AU PARADIS !"

(ndPumkin : "Sept minutes au parsis" est un jeu qui consiste à enfermer deux personnes dans un placard pendant sept minutes pour qu'ils se tripotent)

.

_Chapitre 56 : La Grande Bagarre._

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru, sur Terre, fait face à une armée de hollows. Quand soudain arrive le terrible, le redouté, le terrifiant... _

_._

_"Son nom, c'est…_

__Tu ne me connais pas ?  
><em>

__Si ! Attend, t'es… t'es… merde, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !  
><em>

_Je sais qui c'est ! Et je connais son nom !  
><em>

_C'est… c'est… c'est…  
><em>

__Alien Soumis !"  
><em>

Une seconde de silence s'écoula. Ensuite, Haru se mit à hurler de rire en se tapant les cuisses.

En face d'elle, Aizen sentit une chape de désespoir s'abattre sur lui.

_ALIEN SOUMIIIIIIIS... putain, c'est trop drôle... Alien soumis... PUIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !

Pumkin soupira.

_Que quelqu'un calme Haru, on doit la refaire... pour la trente-quatrième fois.

Des hurlements de rire lui répondirent. Elle se retourna, et constata que son équipe de réalisation (soit majoritairement Shinji) était écroulée de rire, pointant Aizen du doigt. Lequel semblait prêt à aller se pendre.

_Alien soumis, murmura-t-il. Moi, Aizen Sosuke, surnommé comme cela... terrorisez-les, tuez-les, et voilà comment ils vous remercient...

_En même temps, t'es un peu pitoyable comme méchant, indiqua aimablement Pumkin.

Et avant que ledit méchant n'ai pu se jeter sur la corde la plus proche, elle saisit son mégaphone et hurla :

_SCENE CINQUANTE-SIX, ON RECOMMENCE !

.

_Chapitre 60 : Rukia sur canapé. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru, de retour au Gotei, fait face aux problèmes amoureux de Rukia et Renji, persuadés d'être délaissés par leur tendre moitié. Pour les aider, elle se livre à une petite séance de psychanalyse... _

.

_Je vous ai écouté très sérieusement, et ma conclusion est aisée à comprendre : si vous vous êtes brouillés avec votre compagnon respectif et que vous me demandez de l'aide, c'est dans l'unique but d'assouvir une pulsion inconsciente et réprimée.

_En gros ?

_Vous êtes tous deux profondément amoureux de moi et ça tombe bien parce que je suis d'accord pour un couple à trois. C'est cool non ?

_Et tu pense qu'on va croire ça ?

_Au moins, j'aurais essayé...

.

_Chapitre 62 : Autant en emporte le Plan. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Gin et Byakuya sont bourrés, et très malheureux parce qu'ils pensent qu'Haru et Renji sont en couple. Ils vont chez Gin. Et le lendemain... _

.

_Byakuya ?

_Qu'y a-t-il, Ichimaru ?

_Nous sommes nus dans un même lit, sans aucuns souvenirs de la soirée d'hier mais vu mon mal de dos, nous n'avons pas fait que jouer aux cartes. Deux options : nous prétendons que rien ne s'est passé ou on recommence pour voir si on a bien fait ce que je pense qu'on a fait. Ton choix ?

_Rallongez-vous, vous n'allez pas vous lever avant un moment.

.

_Chapitre 63 : Je vous trouve très Beau. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Gin vient de se présenter devant Haru, vêtu d'un kimono plutôt petit et relâché. Comment va-t-elle réagir ? _

_._

_Gin ?

_Oui ?

_Y'a un truc en trop.

_Quoi donc ?

_Tes fringues.

*Bruit de baisers langoureux, suivi d'une déchirure de vêtements indiquant tout ce qu'elle doit indiquer*

.

_Chapitre 67 : Apocalypse Now_

_._

_Récapitulatif : Shinji, les vizards, Renji et tous leurs amis sont bien décidés à mettre Haru et Gin en couple. Et pour cela, ils imaginent un diabolique Plan..._

_._

_Euh... Pumkin ?

La réalisatrice leva les yeux de son scénario pour les cligner en voyant Shinji.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas sensé bosser ?

Son silence valait toutes les réponses du monde. Le stylo tomba des mains de Pumkin.

_Tu veux dire que...

_Oui, confirma le jeune homme.

_Merde, souffla la citrouille. J'avais pas prévu ça.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

King Pumkin se mordit la lèvre.

_Tu es sûr que vous ne pouvez pas...

_Non, nia farouchement Shinji. On a tout essayé.

_...

_Comme tu dis.

_On a plus qu'une solution.

_Elle va se foutre de nous à vie.

_Si vous pouviez penser par vous-même, on en serait pas là.

_Tais-toi et accompagne-moi.

Le regard d'Haru lorsqu'elle les vit arriver était proprement jubilatoire.

_Alors ? Ronronna-t-elle. On peut pas inventer un Plan sans moi ?

Elle éclata de rire et leur tandis un papier.

_Voilà tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais semblant d'être surprise quand ça arrivera.

Piteux, Pumkin et Shinji repartirent, Plan sous le bras.

_Si seulement tu pouvais former des Plans autres que par Haru...

_Shinji ?

_Ouais ?

_Ferme-la. Vraiment.

.

_Chapitre 71 : Allô Haru, ici le passé. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Pour pouvoir vaincre son hollow, Haru doit parler de son passé à Shinji._

.

_Et puis quand j'ai eu quatre ans, j'ai volé la tétine d'un de mes camarades du bac à sable, parce qu'elle était trop belle. Je l'ai toujours gardé avec moi en souvenir de cet instant. Et puis je me souviens que je détestais les épinards. J'allais à l'école mais j'aimais pas les cours, et un jour-

_J'avais dit juste les évènements traumatisants, Haru !

_Hey, c'est vachement traumatisant de voler une tétine à un si jeune âge.

.

_Chapitre 74 : Les Feux de l'Amour II._

_._

_Récapitulatif : Kisuke et les Vizards ont réussis à réconcilier Haru et Chizuru -son ex-petite amie- en les enfermant dans un placard. Ils viennent les délivrer..._

.

Shinji ouvrit la porte du placard... et la referma aussitôt.

_Pumkin ? Appela-t-il d'une petite voix aiguë.

_Ouais ? Fit la citrouille.

_On a un problème.

_Du genre ?

_Du genre pour Gin et Haru c'est mal partie.

Le doute tarauda Pumkin, qui leva la tête.

_Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois que c'est, débita-t-elle en pâlissant (c'est à dire en passant du orange au jaune).

Le silence lui répondit. Elle se jeta sur le placard et l'ouvrit en grand.

_HARU BORDEL ! T'ES SENSEE FINIR AVEC GIN ! PAS CHIZURU !

Haru leva les yeux au ciel.

_Pumkin, tu m'as foutue dans un placard avec mon ex-petite amie pour qui j'entretiens des sentiments de haine trop forts pour être honnête. Nous nous sommes battues, puis avons revisité tous nos souvenirs heureux pour finir par nous réconcilier. Tu croyait VRAIMENT qu'il n'allait rien se passer ?

_...

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu fermeras la porte en sortant ? Merci.

.

_Chapitre 79 : Concrétisation, partie II_

_._

_Récapitulatif : Phase finale du Plan pour mettre Haru et Gin en couple ! Une grande fête est organisée, mais Haru ne doit pas trop boire d'alcool, auquel cas, tout pourrait déraper... Et la limite est fixé à deux verres... Shinji, Chizuru (recrutée pour aider) et ses amis arriveront-ils à empêcher la jeune fille de dépasser ?_

_._

_C'EST A BOIREUUUUUUUH- QU'IL NOUS FAUUUUUUUUT- A BOIREUUUUUUUUH...

_J'avais dit deux verres, Shinji-san, siffla Chizuru entre ses dents. Deux verres. PAS DEUX PUTAINS DE BOUTEILLES !

_Mais aussi, si vous articulez pas correctement, comment je peux savoir moi ?

_JE VAIS LE BUTTER !

.

_Haru et Gin arrivent finalement à conclure... mais le lendemain matin, une terrible surprise attend la jeune fille..._

_G... Gin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_On dirait que j'ai trop dormi. J'ai loupé le départ pour le Hueco Mundo.

_Ce qui veut dire ?

_Que je n'aurais pas à passer pour le lâche de service en m'enfuyant loin de toi.

_Je vois. Cool.

_C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?

_Je serais probablement beaucoup plus créative lorsqu'on pourra reparler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... en profondeur.

_Totalement d'accord.

*Bruit de draps puis gloussements*

(Pumkin poussa un cri de rage en regardant son beau scénario que tous les personnages s'employaient à détruire. Shinji lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion.

_Vois le bon côté des choses !

_Qui est ?

_...

_C'est bien ce que je pensais.)

.

_Chapitre 80 : When Haru met Gin._

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru vient d'apprendre que Gin s'est engagé dans une mission au Hueco Mundo pour deux ans... Quelle sera sa réaction ?_

_._

_Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à refaire ma vie. Rukia, je t'ai déjà dit combien Matsumoto n'était pas faite pour toi ? Viens ici, je vais te consoler, huhuhu.

.

_Chapitre 85 : ... Et Mister Haru. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru vient de rejoindre Gin au Hueco Mundo. Et elle n'est pas contente... _

_._

_Tiens. Cadeau.

_... Une carte ? Pourquoi une carte ? Et qui est ce Freud ?

_Notre nouveau psy. Depuis sa mort, il s'occupe des couples. Et j'ai la nette impression que ton problème d'assumer tes responsabilités en fuyant à un petit rapport avec ton père... on se voit sur le divan, mon chéri !

.

_MEUUUUUUUUURS !

_Haru, je peux tout t'expliquer !

_Je n'en doute pas une seconde... mais déshabille-toi d'abord.

_Uh ?

_Hé, tu as un corps de dieu grec et je ne suis qu'une faible femme. Alors à poil, on va s'expliquer comme des adultes. Quelqu'un a un matelas ?

.

_Haru ouvrit la bouche. _

_Et ça tombait bien, parce que Gin avait très envie d'y mettre la sienne. _

Et le reste dérapa. En quelques minutes, ils étaient tous deux nus, et... pas besoin de faire un dessin, hein.

Pumkin avait un sourire rêveur, son scénario éparpillé un peu partout dans les dunes du Hueco Mundo. Shinji haussa un sourcil.

_Euh... Pumkin ?

_Ouais ?

_T'es pas sensée être genre... furieuse ?

_Pourquoi donc ? Mon héroïne et son beau gosse de copain vont faire l'amour comme des grands, ça réjouirait n'importe qui, non ?

_Tu feras une mère déplorable_, songea le Vizard.

_Bah... ton scénario est foutu en l'air, hasarda-t-il. Ca t'énerve d'habitude.

Pumkin opina d'un air extatique.

_Mais là c'est différent mon chéri, minauda-t-elle en gloussant.

Elle avait l'air un peu trop réjouie pour ne pas avoir une idée derrière la tête. Un doute tarauda Shinji.

_En quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_Eh bien si je les laisse faire, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison... une raison toute géographique...

Un _énorme _doute tarauda Shinji.

_Une raison géographique ?

Le Roi opina.

_Tu as déjà fait l'amour sur du sable ? Questionna-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant de minute en minute.

Bon, d'accord. Une gigantesque certitude frappa Shinji avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Et connaissant la citrouille qui lui faisait face, l'anguille avait toutes les chances d'être un serpent de mer.

_Non, répondit-il néanmoins.

_Eh bien ne le fait surtout pas, poursuivit Pumkin. Petite leçon improvisée : des mouvements rapides et répétés sur du sable produisent une friction entre la peau et les cristaux, qui provoque...

Des hurlements s'élevèrent soudain, et deux petites silhouettes nues se mirent à courir.

_Une brulure absolument horrible, acheva le Roi en éclatant d'un rire jubilatoire.

_Je le savais. Je. Le. SAVAIS. _

_Ca leur apprendra à ne pas respecter mon scénario, conclut King Pumkin avec un sourire satisfait.

.

_Chapitre 86 : Vol au-dessus d'un nid d'emmerdes._

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru en veut énormément à Gin, qui tente désespérément de se faire pardonner..._

_._

_...

_Alors ?

_C'est non, Gin.

_Mais... Ca marche dans _Friend with Benefits _!

_Ce n'est pas en imitant mon film préféré que tu te feras pardonner. Je te signale que ça ne marche que quand c'est un film romantique. Le mien c'est _Alien_, et ton costume est horrible.

.

_Euh... Tadam ?

_Tu pense vraiment que te présenter devant moi uniquement vêtu d'un boxer va marcher ?

_Ouais ?

_Touché. Viens ici, je viens justement d'acheter un nouveau lit.

.

_Haru, _

_Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleus, _

_Je te prie de me pardonner, _

_Gin._

_._

_Gin, _

_Les fleurs sont des saletés de fleurs et tes dons en poésie laissent à désirer, _

_Vas te faire foutre,_

_Haru._

.

_Récapitulatif : Urah fait une dépression et Kiki devient vulgaire..._

_._

_Haru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce Prozac ?

_T'occupe. Allez Urah, une pilule pour Tatie...

.

_Chapitre 87 : Mary à tout prix._

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru vient d'apprendre par Kokoro Kuchiki, la mère de Byakuya, qu'elle va devoir se marier avec son capitaine. _

.

_Hum... A combien s'élève la fortune des Kuchiki déjà ?

.

_Tu accepte les couples à trois, Bya ?

_Rajoutez Renji et je marche.

_Tope-la.

.

_ARIENAI ! Je peux savoir ce que vous et tous ces gens font dans le Manoir ?

_Relax Kokoro. Prenez un join, ça va vous détendre.

_J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS !

_Ben comme on dit, "à grosse baraque, grosse fête !"

_...

_Vodka ?

.

_Récapitulatif : Haru et Kokoro ont un petit tête-à-tête... _

_._

_Salut beauté...

_Pas de galanterie dès le premier jour, Arienai.

_Pardon, j'ai tendance à m'emporter lorsque je vois une aussi jolie personne.

_Pas CE genre de tête-à-tête ! Hurla Pumkin en se jetant sur les deux femmes, folle de rage.

.

_Chapitre 89 : Singin' in the Pain. _

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru explique sa situation à Shinji et leurs amis. Reste à trouver un plan..._

.

_Bon Kokoro, voilà le topo : vous êtes saucissonnée à une chaise, les pieds à l'air, et mon grand ami Kensei a un chalumeau à la main. Je vous laisse faire le rapprochement avec cette si jolie expression "griller la plante des pieds", sauf si vous annulez le mariage tout de suite.

_Hors de questiIIIIIIIIIIH ! C'EST CHAUUUUUUUD !

_Alors ?

_J'accepte ! J'accepte ! Mais éloignez cette chose de moi ! Je vous en priiiiie...

_Vous voyez ? Entre amis, on peut toujours s'arranger.

.

_Chapitre 91 : Ma Belle-Mère, sa famille et Moi._

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru est à un diner avec les Kuchiki. Soudain, elle mange quelque chose d'étrange... _

.

_Des couilles de VACHE ? J'ai mangé des couilles de VACHE ? Wow. Ca vous a fait mal quand on vous les a coupé, Kokoro ?

.

_Chapitre 92 : The Hangover._

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru se rend dans son monde intérieur pour y trouver Kiki, évanoui..._

.

_Il/Elle nous fait un coma éthylique ! Appelez les pompiers ! VIIIIIITE !

_Vous nous avez demandé, mademoiselle ?

_Oui, mon zanpakuto a- ooooh...

_Miss ?

_Je me sens très faible en ce moment, monsieur le pompier. Il faut me mettre dans un lit... ah, je vais m'évanouir... vite, retirez vos vêtements et faites-moi du bouche-à-bouche ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Et n'oubliez pas de sortir la lance à incendie...

.

_Chapitre 93 : Permis de marier._

_._

_Récapitulatif : Renji vient d'apprendre qu'il va devoir se marier... _

.

_Si je résume tout ça, ça nous donne : Byakuya est veuf depuis cinquante ans. J'ai bon ?

_Correct.

_Il doit se remarier. J'ai bon ?

_Correct.

_Et toi, au lieu de simplement annuler la coutume qui veut qu'on se remarie à partir de cinquante ans, tu te lance dans une grande croisade pour autoriser le mariage gay. J'ai bon ?

_...

_Renji, intervint Pumkin en saisissant son bazooka-citrouille, ARRETE D'ETRE INTELLIGENT ET SUIS LE SCENARIO !

.

_Chapitre 96 : Mon Transsexuel Bien-Aimé_

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru doit aller trouver Akatsuki Kuchiki, qui s'avère être... un transsexuel ! _

.

_Haru, dit gravement Akatsuki, je veux bien vous aider, car-

_Laissez tomber l'aide.

_Mais...

_Laissez tomber. On a un problème plus important sur les bras.

_Qui est ?

_Au lit, comment on fait ?

_...

_Vous savez quoi ? Vive l'improvisation. A poil ma jolie !

.

_Chapitre 98 : Beaucoup de Bruit pour (presque) Rien_

_._

_Récapitulatif : Haru a organisé une immense Gay Pride, sous les fenêtres du Soutaicho. Comment ce dernier réagira-t-il ?_

.

_OH YEAAAAAAH !

_S... Soutaicho-sama ?

_Appelle-moi Gen, Sasakibe mon chou. CA C'EST DE LA FETE ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau vingt ans ! WAZAAAAAAA !

.

_Mais à présent, Haru et ses amis sont devant le bâtiment des 46, où leurs terribles ennemis leur font face, dont l'homophobe Akira, qui refuse de faire voter la loi... _

.

_YOU SHALL NOT PASS !

.

(Shinji leva les yeux au ciel.

_Tu aurais au moins pu la mettre en français, reprocha-t-il à Pumkin.

_One does not simply translate the Lord of the Ring, répondit-elle d'un air grave.

_...

_Muahahahahaha.)

.

_Devant les 46, et pour que l'association des femmes shinigamis, recrutée pour aider, continue son oeuvre, Haru doit énoncer les conditions : une piscine sera construite dans les jardins de Byakuya..._

.

Ce matin-là, un corps déchiqueté uniquement reconnaissable à cause de ses mèches blondes fut retrouvé dans un coin du Gotei, le visage tordu dans une expression de peur inimaginable.

.

_Chapitre 99 : Le Choc des Titans_

_._

_Récapitulatif : Qui de Akira ou de Haru cédera le premier ?_

.

Ils cédèrent en même temps. Se jetant l'un sur l'autre avec des cris sauvages, ils s'empoignèrent, unis dans un élan de violence unique, déchirèrent les vêtements de l'autre, et-

_MES YEUUUUUUUUX ! Hurla Pumkin. JE SAIGNE ! MES YEUX SAIGNENT ! JE SUIS AVEUGLE !

A côté d'elle, Shinji se balançait sur le sol, le regard vide. La mâchoire de Gin était tombée à terre.

_Hé, fit Haru en souriant. Au milieu de tous ces gens centenaires, fallait prévoir que je tournerais gérontophile...

.

(NdPumkin : NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS ! PITIE ! Il FALLAIT que j'écrive ce truc, même si c'est dégueulasse et que j'ai des sales images mentales dans la tête maintenant, et... euh... désolée d'avoir détruit toute votre vision de _Banzai_ ?)

.

_Jour 5 de la manifestation. Dans une pièce sombre..._

_Akira doit céder au plus vite, grommela Haru. Nous n'avons plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

L'inquiétude se peignit sur les traits de Shinji, Gin et Matsumoto, ses trois lieutenants.

_Tu es sûre que tu veux recourir à _ça_ ? Demandèrent-ils en frissonnant de concert.

L'air sombre, Haru opina.

_C'est la seule solution. Apportez l'Objet.

Shinji déglutit et s'évanouit dans les ombres, pour revenir aussitôt avec une grosse télécommande, ornée d'un unique bouton rouge. Il la posa devant Haru, qui fixa l'Objet en transpirant légèrement.

_Pour notre cause, souffla-t-elle en se crispant.

Elle leva le regard vers Matsumoto.

_Si je ne reviens pas, dit à Gin que... ah nan merde, t'es là Gin.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

_Si je ne reviens pas, je veux que tu sache que ça aura été un plaisir de te dépuceler.

Elle leva la main.

_Maintenant, adieu.

Appuya sur le bouton.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit.

_Vous m'avez fait demander ? Questionna Unohana Retsu en souriant.

.

_Jour 5 de la manifestation, dans le bureau d'Akira..._

Akira recula jusqu'à heurter le mur, la respiration coupée.

_Non, hoqueta-t-il. Pas toi... ils t'ont corrompue ? Les monstres ! Je te vengerais, je le jure !

_Allons Akira, fit Restu en s'approchant de lui. Sois raisonnable.

_JAMAIS ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, tu-

_Akira, le sermonna doucement la capitaine. Cesse de te conduire en enfant et vas voter cette loi.

Piteux, l'homme baissa la tête.

_Oui, chérie, souffla-t-il en partant.

Retsu posa un baiser léger sur sa joue.

_C'est bien. Je suis fière de toi, mon amour, lui dit-elle.

Akira sourit faiblement et disparut.

_J'aurais du y penser plus tôt_, songea Unohana en croisant les bras. _Tout ça pour une histoire de baisers... je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas important en plus._

Elle soupira.

_Ah, les hommes..._

.

_Récapitulatif : Tous les problèmes sont réglés, lorsque Kokoro révèle quelque chose de terrible à Haru... _

_Kokoro est en effet lesbienne, et toute cette machination a été montée pour qu'elle puisse se montrer avec sa compagne sans rien craindre ! _

.

_KOKORO, MON AMOUR !

Haru battit des sourcils, alors qu'une silhouette se jetait dans les bras de Kokoro.

Ensuite, elle la reconnut. Et l'Apocalypse débarqua.

_Sa... Sakura ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Sakura Osokawa leva la tête de l'étreinte de la mère de Byakuya et sourit à Haru.

_Bonjour Haru, cela fait longtemps, n'est-il pas ?

_... Scrrfffgn ?

Sakura rit doucement.

_Je vois que tu es en état de choc. C'est vrai que c'est une surprise, non ?

_Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Balbutia Haru en pointant alternativement du doigt Kokoro et Sakura.

_Miss Osokawa est ma compagne, indiqua Kokoro en serrant tendrement la jeune femme contre elle. Mais ni mon clan ni le sien n'auraient toléré notre amour sans vous.

_Merci beaucoup Haru, murmura Sakura en s'inclinant.

Le temps lui-même s'arrêta devant la scène. Haru eu la réaction la plus sensée du monde :

_LES EXTRATERRESTRES LUI ONT LAVES LE CERVEAU !

Bon, peut-être pas la plus sensée. Vu le contexte, "AIZEN LUI A LAVE LE CERVEAU !" aurait probablement été plus approprié. M'enfin.

_Non, Haru, ce n'est pas ça du tout, fit affectueusement (le cerveau de la narration eut un bug sur l'emploi du terme "affectueux") Sakura. J'ai toujours été comme ça.

_Mais... mais... Sakura... Byakuya... guimauve... stupide... WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK ? S'écria Haru, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Sakura planta son regare dans le sien et sourit.

_Il était beaucoup plus facile que personne ne soupçonne rien de ce qu'il y avait entre Kokoro et moi si je faisais semblant d'être une petite dinde cruche et amoureuse du capitaine Kuchiki. Tu comprends ?

_...

_Mais quand tu es arrivée, nous avons compris que notre chance était peut-être là. Je me suis inscrite à l'Académie, et t'ai rencontré pour voir ce que tu valais. Une fois certaine que tu avais le courage nécessaire pour tout bouleverser, je t'ai fait des injections toutes les nuits pour augmenter ta force et ton habileté, afin que tu sois rapidement gradée. Entre temps, Kokoro s'est occupée de faire pression pour nommer Abarai capitaine et toi lieutenant du capitaine Kuchiki. Nous avons veillé à ce que tu tisse des liens affectifs avec eux. Une fois que ce fut fait et que les injections t'avaient donné ta force actuelle, nous t'avons lâchée dans la nature. Et le résultat est là.

Un ange passa.

_C'est une blague ? Hurla Haru, qui ne trouvait même plus la force d'être grossière.

_Oui.

_Ouf.

_En fait, Kokoro et moi t'avons _créées_ pour nous aider.

Mortellement sérieux, le regard de Sakura se planta dans celui de l'adolescente blonde

_Tu es notre fille, Haru.

__NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _

_Haru se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le corps trempé de sueur. Le coeur battant, elle s'immobilisant, comprenant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. _

__Haru ? Marmonna une voix endormie. Ca va ? _

__Ouais, répondit-elle en s'essuyant le front. J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. _

__Hmmm... tu veux que je te console ? _

_Une silhouette se tourna vers elle, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. _

__Ca ira Kokoro, merci, rétorqua Haru... avant de se rendre compte de la personne à qui elle parlait. _

__..._

__Haru ? S'inquiéta Kokoro. Tout va bien ?_

__AAAAAAAAH ! Brailla la blonde. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

__Kami-sama, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grommela une seconde voix. _

_De l'autre côté du lit, Sakura fixa les deux femmes en haussant un sourcil. _

_Ce fut trop pour le coeur d'Haru. Elle s'évanouit sur un petit "argh". _

_King Pumkin ricana sinistrement._

__Ca t'apprendra à pourrir mon scénario avec tes envies sexuelles, fit-elle en se frottant les mains. _

.

FIN


	5. Le Montage Contreattaque

**.**

**PARTIE IV : LE MONTAGE CONTRE-ATTAQUE**

**(Ou : Ce que Pumkin a toujours voulu écrire mais que, par respect pour votre santé mentale, elle n'a pas fait)**

**(INCLUS : L'Histoire en série limité de la manière dont Kiki s'est retrouvé dans le corps d'Haru !)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_WARNING : la plupart du temps, Kiki parlera de manière androgyne (càd il/elle) néanmoins, il parlera aussi au masculin, tout simplement parce que je prendrais alors comme référent "le zanpakuto Meeka no gen'sou". Mais quand il parle au féminin, ce sera parce que je prendrais pour référent "l'épée Meeka no gen'sou". Voilà ^^_

**.**

**LA SAGA DE KIKI : The beginning. **

**.**

Les choses avaient mal tournées par un charmant jour d'été. Ce qui était en un sens logique, et pas une sombre ironie du Destin du style "_il-fait-beau-juste-pour-__vous-embêter-toi-et-ta-vie-de-merde_", puisqu'il faisait toujours beau au Paradis. En même temps, vivre au-dessous des nuages aidait.

Par contre, si on était sensible de la peau, c'était pas la joie. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Il faisait beau, donc.

Le Bâtiment Céleste était animé : les anges marchaient un peu partout en souriant, enveloppés dans leur sempiternelle béatitude, et parfois, quelques zanpakutos encore non-distribués les croisés.

Meeka no gen'sou était de ceux-là.

Croisant avec indifférence quelques angelots, il/elle marchait rapidement en pestant intérieurement contre l'interdiction de courir au Paradis.

Interdiction totalement stupide, de son propre avis. Kami-sama avait toujours été un peu sénile sur les bords -en même temps, créer et gérer l'univers, ça vous fatiguait son homme. Et depuis cette stupide collision entre Gabriel et Asmodée, il était devenu encore plus irritable. Mais franchement, qui aurait pu prévoir qu'une banale course de rollers mènerait les Entremondes au bord d'une énième Guerre sainte ? C'était vraiment stupide. Et puis tout était de la faute de ces deux idiots de Gabriel et Asmodée, à être toujours sur les nerfs et à s'emballait pour la moindre petite chose. Qui se souciait de savoir qui était l'avant-dernier de la course ?

Personne, sauf ces deux-là, manifestement.

_Yo Meeka no gen'sou ! Ca va ?

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la silhouette en noir, qui salua aimablement Buririantobaburu. La petite fille pâle, dont l'autre moitié rouge dormait pour le moment, s'approcha de lui en croisant les bras.

_Tu as vu Lucifer récemment ?

Meeka no gen'sou se renfrogna aussitôt. Il/Elle aurait du savoir que Buririantobaburu ne viendrait pas l'accoster de manière aussi amicale sans avoir quelque chose (de préférence sadique et humiliant) derrière la tête. Pas qu'il/elle puisse y faire grand-chose : il/elle aurait fait pareil de toute manière.

_Non, pas depuis la dernière soirée d'Ezéchiel. Pourquoi ?

Soirée à laquelle il/elle ne voulait absolument _pas_ repenser.

Buririantobaburu renifla de déception.

_Pour rien. J'espérais me faire un peu d'argent de poche en lui revendant quelques photos de Lilith prise à la soirée, mais visiblement c'est loupé. Je suis un peu fauché en ce moment : cet imbécile de Zabimaru a cru malin de voler mon portefeuille lorsqu'il a été Réparti, et Kami-sama a refusé de faire mourir son shinigami pour que je puisse le récupérer.

Meeka no gen'sou hocha simplement la tête. La nouvelle de la Répartition de Zabimaru avait fait grand bruit quelques temps auparavant, et les paris avaient circulés sur l'identité du type assez tordu pour pouvoir être Compatible avec un _serpent-babouin_.

_Il a été Réparti à un shinigami ? S'étonna-t-il/elle ensuite. Je le voyais plutôt sur un hollow, avec son côté animal...

_Et schizo surtout, grimaça Buririantobaburu. Ca m'a surprise aussi.

Puis, avec un ricanement, elle ajouta :

_Remarque, t'es mal placé(e) pour parler de côté tordu, l'hermaphrodite.

__Je ne suis PAS hermaphrodite ! _

_C'est ça...

Une veine sur la tempe de Meeka no gen'sou convainquit néanmoins Buririantobaburu de ne pas insister. Les deux zanpakutos avaient beau ne s'être jamais réellement mesurés en combat, elle savait tout de même que Meeka no gen'sou, tout cachottier qu'il/elle soit sur son sexe, n'était pas à provoquer.

_Bon, eh bien je vais juste retourner chercher ce bon vieux Lucifer, ce serait dommage que le merveilleux popotin nu de Lilith se perde dans une poubelle, pas vrai ? Lança-t-elle joyeusement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Hmph, marmonna Meeka no gen'sou, qui ronchonnait encore sur le "hermaphrodite".

Buririantobaburu ricana devant sa mine de papy (ou mamie ?) et s'éloigna en sautillant.

_Celle-là, grogna Meeka no gen'sou en la regardant s'éloigner, ce sera un miracle si quelqu'un arrive à la supporter dans sa tête.

Il/elle soupira et s'éloigna, marchant le plus rapidement possible au milieu des chérubins gloussants. Arrivant finalement devant une modeste porte en bois, il/elle la poussa sans attendre, et se retrouva dans une immense salle d'attente. Des centaines de sièges, tous occupés, parsemaient la pièce. A son approche, des têtes se levèrent et quelques personnes voulurent même courir vers l'épée, qui les foudroya du regard.

_Je ne suis pas un Ange, vous allez devoir patienter, lança Meeka no gen'sou en s'écartant, marchant vers le fond de la pièce.

Des grognements déçus s'élevèrent, sans que le zanpakuto s'en préoccupe.

Une large porte était située au fond de la salle, soigneusement évitée par toutes les âmes en attente, au Purgatoire. Sur le haut du cadrant, un petit écriteau neutre titrait "ENFER".

Meega no gen'sou l'ouvrit rapidement, et se glissa aussitôt dans l'Ascenseur Infernal, qui menait aux profondeurs de la terre. Le diablotin qui servait de portier le consulta du regard.

_Septiéme Cercle, ordonna Meeka no gen'sou.

_Oui M'sieur, répondit la créature en appuyant sur le bouton numéro 7.

L'Ascenseur s'ébranla avec un insupportable bruit grinçant.

_Débranchez les effets sonores ! Grimaça l'épée. Je ne suis pas une âme damnée, je n'ai pas besoin des effets spéciaux !

_Oui M'sieur, désolé M'sieur.

Un instant plus tard, un confortable silence s'installait, et Meeka no gen'sou débarquait dans le Septième Cercle des Enfers. Sans un regard pour les âmes damnés autour de lui, il/elle se dirigea vers une petite demeure, juste à côté du Palais des Ténèbres.

_Meeka no gen'sou ma chériiiiiiiie ! Hurla une voix en se jetant sur lui/elle.

_Pour la dernière fois Lucifer sombre idiot, _ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! _Hurla Meeka no gen'sou en lui flanquant un vigoureux coup de pieds.

Le Terrifiant Prince des Ténèbres valdingua à l'autre bout de la chaumière, et se gratta la tête en grommelant.

_Tu es atrocement méchant(e) avec moi, tu le sais ça ?

_Pour ta propre sécurité, je ne répondrais pas à ça. Et je te signale au passage que je viens de sauver ton porte-monnaie de Buririantobaburu : elle était décidée à te fourguer les photos de la soirée d'Ezèchiel.

_Suivant les photos, ça m'intéresse...

_Ton déficit budgétaire est déjà assez étendu comme ça, laisse tomber.

Lucifer poussa un soupir en songeant au montant de sa dette.

_Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Questionna Meeka no gen'sou. Si ça a à voir avec cette histoire de caleçon, je-

_Non aucun rapport. Regarde ça !

Le Prince des Ténèbres prit le zanpakuto par la main et l'entraina jusqu'à la seule chambre de la demeure. Meeka no gen'sou fronça les sourcils en voyant quelque chose bruler.

_Je te déconseille de t'approcher, fit Lucifer en se frottant les mains. J'ai failli y perdre un oeil quand j'ai touché ce truc.

Le zanpakuto sentit un doute le tarauder. Rares étaient les choses capables de blesser le Prince des Ténèbres ; et parmi elles, se trouvait en seconde position (la première étant le crochet droit de Lilith)...

__Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec des BRAISES ANGELIQUES dans ta baraque ? _Eructa Meeka no gen'sou en reculant de plusieurs mètres.

Lucifer se gratta la tête.

_Il n'y en a qu'une ici, mon/ma choupinet(te). Je ne suis pas fou à ce point.

Le "ici" était clairement de trop. Il fut également totalement suffisant pour que l'odeur douçâtre d'une Mauvaise Nouvelle Imminente chatouille les narines de l'épée.

_Où as-tu mis les autres ? Demanda il/elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Lucifer se mit à siffloter, angélique. Enfin, démoniaque. Démoniaquement angélique, quoi. Ou angéliquement démoniaque. Bref, Lucifer se mit à siffloter.

Et Meeka no gen'sou _sut_ de manière totalement certaine qu'une merde monstrueuse venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

_Où as-tu mis le reste de ces fichus braises ? Eructa-t-il en saisissant le Prince des Ténèbres par le col.

La réponse le fit tomber des nues.

_Dans le lit de Kami-sama, comme tu l'avais suggéré à la soirée ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas une superbe idée ? Rigola Lucifer, hilare.

Une vague de froid saisit Meeka no gen'sou. _Dans le lit de Kami-sama. Sur MON idée. _

_Je suis tellement trop mort. _

_Lucifer...

_Oui ?

_ESPECE DE CRETIN DES ALPES ! Hurla le zanpakuto en le secouant férocement. AS-TU SEULEMENT LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE TA BETSE VA ME COUTER ? TRIPLE BUSE D'IDIOT DE PETIT-

Il/elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car un grand cri venait de percer les Entremondes. Un cri divin. Et visiblement douloureux.

Kami-sama venait de tenter d'aller se coucher.

.

**JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE CE QUI VIENT DE M'ARRIVER !**

Debout l'un à côté de l'autre, Lucifer et Meeka no gen'sou baissaient la tête, piteux.

Face à eux, faisant les cent pas, empli de sa Divine colère, Kami-sama cachait son auguste postérieur à l'aide d'une serviette mouillée. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas suffisant pour endiguer la douleur de la brulure, au vu de sa grimace.

**DES BRAISES ANGELIQUES DANS MON PROPRE LIT ! CONNAISSEZ-VOUS LA GRAVITE DE VOTRE CRIME ? JE N'AI PAS INVENTE LE BLASPHEME POUR RIEN ! **

_C'est de la faute de Lucifer ! Protesta faiblement le zanpakuto. Je n'y suis pour rien !

Un regard sévère se posa sur lui.

**L'IDEE EST DE TOI, MEEKA NO GEN'SOU, TU ES AUSSI COUPABLE QUE LUI !**

L'épée regarda attentivement ses pieds, à la fois frustrée d'être mis dans le même panier que Lucifer et honteuse.

_Oh c'est bon, Kami-sama, marmonna Lucifer. C'est juste une petite blague, pas de quoi en faire un fromage...

**JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON, LUCIFER ! **Tonna la voix divine.

Un éclair déchira le ciel terrestre.

**JE T'AI CREE POUR ETRE CELUI QUI TENTERA LES HOMMES, PAS UN FOUTU FARCEUR !**

_Mais il y a _tellement_ peu de vrais pécheurs, se défendit le Prince des Ténèbres. Si tu n'avais pas cette horrible manie de pardonner tout le monde, je m'ennuierais un peu moins !

La paupière gauche de Kami-sama battit follement, victime d'un tic nerveux. Sur Terre, une tornade se déclencha.

**TU T'ENNUIES ? **

_Trop ! L'Enfer, c'est marrant à gérer pendant quelques millénaires, mais au bout du compte, c'est vraiment mortel comme endroit ! Pas de climatisation, que des cris, et je ne peux même pas mettre de la musique sous prétexte que ça soulagerait les gens qui sont là de leur fardeau ! Et après ta splendide petite idée de me bannir, je ne peux même plus revenir librement au Paradis pour discuter avec les autres !

**TU AS VOULU TE REBELLER CONTRE MOI ! J'AI DU TE PUNIR !**

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une rébellion... juste une toute petite tentative de coup d'état. Ca arrive tout le temps sur Terre, et personne ne s'en préoccupe, tu sais. Tu es vraiment trop stressé en ce moment, tu devrais prendre des vacances.

L'air de Kami-sama aurait été hautement comique à ce moment, si un tourbillon de feu n'avait pas envahie le bureau, faisant glapir Lucifer et Meeka no gen'sou.

**JE T'EN FOUTRAIS MOI, DES VACANCES ! COMMENT JE POURRAIS NE SERAIT-CE QUE SONGER A ME REPOSER SI MA DOI-DISANT EQUIPE DE TRAVAIL MET LES ENTREMONDES EN PIECES DES QUE J'AI LE DOS TOURNE ? D'ABORD GABRIEL ET ASMODEE, MAINTENANT VOUS ! J'EN AIS PLEIN LE CUL DE VOS CONNERIES !**

Meeka no gen'sou, qui avait trouvé refuge sur le dessus de l'armoire pour échapper au feu, déglutit. La dernière fois que Kami-sama avait été aussi vulgaire, Lucifer avait été barricadé dans les Enfers, et lui/elle-même condamné à la salle des Divines Archives pour trois siècles.

**JE VAIS DONC FAIRE UN EXEMPLE DE VOUS DEUX !**

Un énorme silence s'abattit sur la pièce, tandis que de la tornade de feu sortait la voix impitoyable de Kami-sama.

**LUCIFER ! TU TE PLAIGNAIS DE DEVOIR REGNER SUR LES ENFERS, EH BIEN SACHE QUE TU LE SERAS ENCORE POUR LONGTEMPS ! JE REPOUSSE L'APOCALYPSE QUI DEVAIT TE VOIR DELIVRE DE TON ROLE DE TROIS MILLENAIRES ! **

__QUOI_ ? S'écria le Prince des Enfers. Mais j'avais tout prévu pour partir le 21 Décembre 2012 ! J'ai déjà parlé aux Mayas pour qu'ils organisent ça, et j'ai commandé les cotillons ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

**FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT DE ME BRULER LE CUL. **

Lucifer poussa une longue plainte de désespoir, avant de disparaitre sous le ricanement satisfait de Kami-sama. De son côté, Meeka no gen'sou se faisait tout petit. _Pourvu qu'il m'ait oublié..._

**MEEKA NO GEN'SOU !**

_Nooooooooon !_

Kami-sama se tourna vers lui/elle.

**JE TE CONDAMNE...**

_Pas les archives_, se mit frénétiquement à prier Meeka no gen'sou, _tout mais pas les archives..._

**A ETRE REPARTI !**

_Pas les archives- HEIN ?_

_HEIN ?

Kami-sama hocha la tête alors que la tornade de feu disparaissait.

**UN PETIT SEJOUR DANS UN CORPS TE FERA LE PLUS GRAND BIEN. ET JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE TU T'Y ASSAGIRA UN PEU. **

_Mais... je-

Il/Elle ne put continuer sa diatribe : Kami-sama venait de sortir une fiche contenant une petite photo d'identité.

**MOI, KAMI-SAMA, REPARTIT LE ZANPAKUTO MEEKA NO GEN'SOU DANS LE CORPS DE L'HUMAINE HARUKA MATSURI VENANT DE NAITRE ! **

Il déclama une longue formule dans un langage connu uniquement de lui, et Meeka no gen'sou sentit avec horreur son corps se dissoudre lentement.

_Tout compte fait, je préfère les archives ! Je ne veux pas être Répartit ! _

_AU SECOUUUUUUURS !_

Mais il n'y eu personne pour entendre sa plainte. Dans un petit "pop", il s'évanouit.

Kami-sama ricana.

**CA LUI APPRENDRA. **

Ensuite, il regarda la fiche du shinigami dans lequel il avait Répartit Meeka no gen'sou.

**... **

Il cligna des yeux.

**OH PUTAIN ! **Hurla-t-il en louchant sur la fiche.

_Je me suis gouré de personne !_

Il avala sa salive.

**MERDE. ON DIRAIT BIEN QUE MEEKA NO GEN'SOU VA DEVOIR PASSER L'ETERNITE DANS LE CORPS D'UNE CHIEUSE... **

Il se gratta la tête, plutôt embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait lui, maintenant ? Sa réputation en tant que Dieu Suprême serait fichu si on apprenait qu'il avait fait une erreur d'inattention.

Une seule solution s'imposait : camoufler le problème.

La fiche finit au feu.

Kami-sama s'installa dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Si avec ça il n'avait pas mérité des vacances...

.

.

.

**LA SAGA DE KIKI : Arriving in the troubles (aka Haru's mind)**

_(oui, j'ai un anglais plus que foireux XD mais les titres en anglais, c'est tellement claaaasse...)_

.

Meeka no gen'sou s'était implanté dans l'esprit de sa nouvelle (et première) propriétaire sans trop de problème. Elle venait tout juste de naître, et il/elle s'était fondue en le bébé sur une dernière pensée : _Cette gamine braille vraiment beaucoup. Si j'ai encore des tympans à la fin de l'éternité, j'aurais de la chance..._

Ca avait été sa dernière pensée consciente avant seize pénibles années.

Toute la vie d'Haru, Meeka no gen'sou s'était contenté d'un vague poste d'observateur comateux, ne se réveillant que pour les évènements importants. Même si Haru ne le saurait jamais, c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à refuser les avances du Salopard (comme l'épée l'avait dénommé) et à accepter celles de Kyoko. Ce fut également à cette époque-là que son dégout pour la boisson et la vulgarité naquit.

Il ignorait que Kami-sama, au Paradis, se foutait allègrement de sa gueule.

Mais dans l'ensemble, il ne fut guère conscient qu'à partir de la mort d'Haru. C'était comme si un seau d'eau fraîche avait été versé sur sa tête. Meeka no gen'sou avait cligné des yeux, et vu le monde intérieur de la jeune fille pour la première fois. Elle avait soupiré en constatant que sa propriétaire n'était pas vraiment inventive en matière de décoration.

La vision de l'ombre lui avait arraché un nouveau soupir. _On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge._

Il/Elle n'avait pas encore assez de puissance pour se manifester, aussi le zanpakuto se contenta d'attendre patiemment que le reiatsu d'Haru augmente suffisamment pour pouvoir lui parler. C'était arrivé plutôt rapidement -il fallait dire que Meeka no gen'sou_détestait_ devoir être obligé de se taire. L'ennui, c'est que sa propriétaire aussi.

Néanmoins, globalement, il s'était avéré qu'Haru était assez agréable à vivre. Chiante, insolente et grande gueule, mais assez facile à vivre. Meeka no gen'sou devait même parfois se forcer à être désagréable et coincé -ce qu'il faisait en grande partie pour la voir s'énerver.

Il/Elle se mit à penser qu'être dans son corps ne serait peut-être pas si ennuyeux que ça.

Jusqu'au Jour.

Haru, pour échapper à un enrôlement dans les troupes du Gotei, venait de déclarer avec fierté qu'elle n'avait pas de zanpakuto -ce qui avait beau être pour le moment vrai, mais qui avait tout de même durablement vexé Meeka no gen'sou.

L'épée, pour se venger de ce reniement en règle, l'avait venimeusement apostrophé d'un "_tu es tellement modeste... ça fait peur._"

Et l'Apocalypse était arrivé.

"Même Kiki ne pourra pas gâcher cet instant parfait", avait pensé Haru.

Meeka no gen'sou avait eu un bug. Littéralement.

_"Attend, tu m'as appelé COMMENT ?"_

"Kiki."

Kiki. Lui/Elle, Meeka no gen'sou, zanpakuto de renom, qui connaissait personnellement Kami-sama et Lucifer, avait été surnommé _Kiki_.

Dès que l'éternité se terminait, il rentrait latter la figure de Kami-sama.

Mais pour le moment...

_"Par pitié, dis-moi que je rêve."_

"C'est très joli, Kiki."

Et elle trouvait ça joli.

En cet instant, une vérité absolu frappa Meeka no gen'sou : Cette shinigamie allait le rendre dingue.

Au Paradis, Kami-sama éclata de rire.

.

.

.

**LA SAGA DE KIKI : Between two adventures, a little break in heaven... **

**.**

_Et toi, il est comment ?

_Carrément beau gosse. Des tatouages de partout, des cheveux incroyables, et une paire de fesses... on en croquerait !

_Peuh. Je préfère largement la mienne. Elle est super marrante.

_Laisse-moi réfléchir... Hana, c'est ça ?

_Tout juste !

_Tch. Vos shinigamis sont des incompétents. Le mien est une perle de la nature, une fleur rare, une étoile, un-

_Glaçon avec un balai dans le cul oui Bobonne, on sait.

_Tu es d'une vulgarité incroyable, Buririantobaburu, cracha le zanpakuto de Byakuya. C'est pitoyable.

Zabimaru leva ses deux paires d'yeux au ciel.

_Décidemment, il n'y a pas zanpakuto qui convienne mieux à son propriétaire que toi, rigola-t-il. Aussi frigides l'un que l'autre !

Senbonsakura poussa un hululement choqué avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

Shinzo gloussa en croisant les jambes, visiblement hilare.

_Vous êtes tous teeeeellement fiers de vos propriétaires, roucoula-t-elle. Ca fait plaisir à voir ! Mais tous autant que vous soyez, vous ne valez pas mon Gin, huhuhu.

Les choses commencèrent immédiatement à dégénérer. Comme à chaque réunion inter-zanpakuto, cela dit. Meeka no gen'sou était d'ailleurs fondamentalement content qu'il n'y en ait pas plus, sinon ses tympans, déjà à moitié détruits par les hurlements incessants d'Haru, n'y auraient pas survécus.

Il/Elle savoura son verre de boisson, sans se rendre compte qu'un soudain silence s'était abattu. Shinzo prit la parole, son long corps de femme voluptueuse se mouvant avec élégance vers le zanpakuto noir.

_Dis-moi, Meeka no gen'sou...

_Hm ? Fit l'épée en levant la tête vers elle, légèrement suspicieuse.

_Qui de nos shinigamis est le meilleur ?

_La mienne, évidemment.

La réponse jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Buririantobaburu battit des paupières, décontenancé.

_Sérieusement ? Mais tu n'arrête pas de t'en plaindre.

Kiki croisa les bras et se tourna vers eux.

_Eh bien, il est vrai qu'elle boit, couche, parle de manière incroyablement vulgaire et est probablement la personne la plus irritante que j'ai jamais rencontré...

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_Mais cette fille roxx trois millions de fois plus que n'importe qui d'autre !

Sifflotant joyeusement, le zanpakuto finit son verre et repartit en saluant les autres de la main, incroyablement fier de lui.

.

* * *

><p><p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT IF...**

**Haru had a brain (and was a sociopath) ? **

**.**

_Nous célébrons maintenant la triste mort de Sakura Osokawa, mystérieusement assassiné alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'entrer à l'Académie. Sa camarade de chambre, Haru Arienai, est dévastée par la perte de son amie de longue date, et elle se déclare désolée de devoir priver la famille Osokawa de toutes ses possessions ainsi que le décrète le testament.

.

_Nous célébrons maintenant le mariage de Byakuya Kuchiki et Haru Arienai, puissent-ils être heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare...

.

_Nous célébrons maintenant la regrettée mort de Byakuya Kuchiki, laissant son épouse éplorée aux commandes du clan...

.

_Nous célébrons maintenant l'intronisation d'Haru Arienai comme capitaine de la sixième division...

.

_Nous célébrons maintenant l'intronisation d'Haru Arienai comme capitaine-commandant du Gotei après l'accident mortel qui emporta Yamamoto Genrusai...

.

_Nous célébrons maintenant l'alliance avec Aizen Sosuke, roi du Hueco Mundo, qui régnera conjointement avec Haru Arienai sur les deux mondes...

.

_Nous célébrons maintenant la destruction de la dimension du Roi grâce aux efforts conjoints d'Aizen-sama et d'Arienai-sama...

.

_Nous célébrons maintenant la mort terrible du très regretté Aizen Sosuke, assassiné par un extrémiste. Soutaicho-sama a fait ordonné l'exécution de tous ceux ayant prit par à ce complot, et elle demeure seule souveraine des deux mondes...

.

_Nous célébrons maintenant l'invasion de la Terre et l'asservissement des vivants...

.

_Nous célébrons maintenant la période inestimable de paix qu'à apporté Haru Arienai-sama, à qui nous donnons notre gratitude éternelle la plus sincère.

.

(Sombre, hein ? XDDDD)

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT IF...**

**Haru were to be a boy ? **

**.**

Haruka (_mais appelle-moi Haru... je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais de beaux yeux ?_) se leva de son lit en s'étirant légèrement, les yeux fermés de plaisir. Son drap glissa, dévoilant son corps nu alors qu'il se levait pour aller rejoindre la salle de bain.

Sans ouvrir les paupières, il actionna machinalement la douche et passa une main endormie dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Le jeu d'eau chaude qui fouettait son corps le réveilla doucement, et il entrouvrit un oeil pour saisir son gel douche (à la lavande douce). Il venait d'en déposer une noisette au creux de sa main lorsqu'une bouche se posa sur son épaule, et qu'un bras venait caresser ses abdominaux.

_Salut, beau gosse, ronronna une voix charmeuse à son oreille.

Haru manqua de s'étouffer dans sa salive. _Elle est encore là elle ? Je pensais m'en être débarrassé hier soir ! Fais chier, je vais devoir me la coltiner toute la matinée._

_Salut... _merde, c'est quoi son prénom ? _

"Salut beauté, reprit-il en se tournant pour lui faire un sourire étincelant. Ton réveil a été agréable ?

Ladite beauté gloussa, visiblement ravie du qualificatif. Haru s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel : il en fallait tellement peu pour les réjouir.

_Très, répondit finalement la dinde toujours en pouffant. Mais je crois qu'il le serait encore plus si...

Sa main glissa vers une zone très précise de l'anatomie d'Haru, qui se dégagea rapidement en rétorquant :

_Avec plaisir ma jolie, mais je dois me présenter au boulot dans une demi-heure, donc je pense qu'il faut s'arrêter là. Mais on se reverra de temps en temps, si tu veux, termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

La fille acquiesça, l'air un peu déçu. Au moins elle ne lui faisait pas de scène, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais Haru savait exactement comment arranger la situation.

_Je suis désolé de ma brutalité, s'excusa-t-il en posant une main douce sur son épaule, mais avec mon travail, je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de relation.

_Et voilà_, songea-t-il avec satisfaction en voyant l'air de la fille se teinter de respect, _une dinde de larguée avec classe, une ! J'adore mon job. _

_Evidemment, fit rapidement son coup d'un soir en opinant du chef. C'est vrai que les lieutenants ont beaucoup à faire en ce moment. Et tout le monde dit que tu prends vraiment ton travail très à coeur, j'aurais du me douter que tu ne pourrais pas... tu sais.

_Le Gotei a besoin que ses officiers se démènent pour lui, dit Haru. C'est notre devoir.

Et l'instant d'après, Quel-Que-Soit-Son-Nom s'était rhabillé et était partie en lui jurant quasiment son adoration éternelle et le respect qu'elle avait pour lui et sa noblesse.

Une fois seul, Haru se permit un petit rire méprisant. Les filles étaient vraiment trop crédules.

Il se lava avec soin -avoir l'odeur du sexe sur sa peau ne le dérangeait pas, mais le parfum de la fille anonyme puait-, se sécha, déjeuna rapidement (toujours nu) et enfila son uniforme. Il saisit son zanpakuto et ouvrit gaiement la porte de son appartement de lieutenant, se retenant tout juste de siffloter.

La matinée commençait très bien.

Il shunpota jusqu'aux bureaux de la sixième division, et salua d'un vague signe de la main un Byakuya Kuchiki très occupé à remplir des rapports.

_Bonjour capitaine !

_Matsuri, répondit le noble d'une voix absente. Entrainement des recrues ce matin, terrain numéro 4, dans dix minutes.

_Bien capitaine !

Haruka Matsuri quitta le bureau avec un sourire... qui se transforma en grimace aussitôt qu'il fut dans le couloir désert.

_Enfoiré ! Je déteste devoir me trainer sous le soleil le matin, et il le sait ! _

Il regarda sa montre. Selon son capitaine adoré, il avait dix minutes avant de devoir se bruler la peau devant la vingtaine de microbes récemment embauchée par la sixième division. Et ça lui laissait largement de quoi pratiquer son activité favorite.

_Rangiku-chaaaaaaaan, mon capitaine est un connaaaaaaard, geignit-il en faisant irruption à la dixième division, et plus particulièrement chez sa lieutenante.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il se jeta sur le canapé qui ornait le bureau et attrapa un oreiller. Rangiku poussa un rire amusé.

_Raconte-moi tout, Haru-chéri, gloussa-t-elle en attrapant deux verres et une bouteille de saké, ravie d'avoir quelque chose pour la distraire de son travail.

_Argh, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, on dirait la dinde que j'ai viré de chez moi ce matin, se plaignit Haru en lui jetant un regard noir.

_Encore une ?

_Hé, je ne pouvais pas sortir de ce bar hier sans en ramener au moins une chez moi ! Tu pense à ma réputation si je partais seul ?

_Je peux imaginer oui. Haru le grand tombeur de ces dames ne pas être raccompagné ? Les gens penseraient que tu as fini par tomber amoureux...

_Ne parle pas de malheur, grogna Haru.

Rangiku se contenta de rire à nouveau, et le jeune homme se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos afin de lui raconter les sévices que son capitaine lui faisait subir.

La lieutenante de la dixième division était la meilleure amie d'Haru. Il l'avait rencontré à son arrivé au Gotei, il y avait des années de cela, lorsqu'il était mort renversé par une voiture. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient immédiatement liés, notamment grâce à leur attirance commune pour tout ce qui avait une poitrine. Ils avaient de la chance d'être bons joueurs : Haru laissait les lesbiennes à Rangiku, Rangiku lui cédait les hétéros. Ils leur arrivait d'être en compétition pour une fille vraiment jolie, mais rien n'avait entamé leur amitié -essentiellement basée sur les confidences sexuelles et l'alcool.

Tous les deux aussi coureurs l'un que l'autre... Haru secoua mentalement la tête : ça avait été vrai jusqu'à deux ans auparavant, puisque la petite soeur de Byakuya Kuchiki, à laquelle il ne s'était jamais intéressé (trop de risque de mourir déchiqueté par des pétales de roses et pas assez de poitrine), s'était mise en couple de manière plutôt surprenante avec Rangiku. Et leur relation avait l'air de durer, au grand désespoir du jeune homme.

Avec qui allait-il draguer, maintenant ?

Mais pire que ça, la conséquence du passage de Rangiku de "libre comme l'air" à la case "enchainée" (du moins tel était le point de vue d'Haru) était aussi...

_Ouais, Byakuya est terrible et tout, mais plus important : quand est-ce que tu vas vraiment te trouver une copine ?

Qu'il devait supporter tous ses discours sur les bienfaits de la vie en couple.

_Rangiku...

_Il y a tout un tas de filles supers là-dehors ! Pourquoi tu n'en choisis pas une définitivement ?

_Ran...

_Je t'assure que la vie de couple est vraiment formidable ! Il y a quelqu'un pour te faire la cuisine, discuter avec toi, et tu as tous les soirs une nuit de sexe assurée !

_Et des jérémiades aussi ! "oh Haru, achète-moi ça ! Oh Haru, quand vas-tu te décider à faire le ménage ? Oh Haru, et si on se mariait ? Oh Haru, et si on faisait des enfants ? Oh Haru, pas ce soir s'il-te-plait, j'ai mal à la tête..." La vie de couple, c'est pour les masos, pas moi !_

_Et puis-

_Ran-chan mon chou, tu sais combien _j'adorerais_ faire des double-rencards avec ta charmante petite-amie, toi, mon boulet de compagnie et moi, mais je n'ai juste vraiment pas envie de m'embarquer dans ce genre de trucs.

Rangiku le jaugea d'un air sévère.

_Est-ce que tu es en train de me ressortir tes arguments de largage de partenaires de cul ?

_Repose-moi la question quand j'aurais commencé à te dire combien mon si passionnant boulot me prend mon temps, rétorqua Haru avec un sourire.

Elle avait toujours l'air fâché, mais en voyant le coin de ses lèvres s'arrondir, il sut que c'était gagné.

Son regard se posa soudain sur l'horloge murale, et il déglutit : un quart d'heure avait passé, et il était en retard. Son capitaine allait le tuer.

_Putain de bordel de canard albinos de meeeeeerde ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant hors de la dixième division, sous le rire hilare de Rangiku.

Quelques shunpos plus tard, il faisait un sourire resplendissant aux recrues.

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis profondément navré pour mon retard, mais un rapport un peu trop récalcitrant m'a retenu de dernière minute.

Des sourires compatissants lui répondirent. Personne n'aimait les rapports, et il avait une excellente réputation chez ses hommes.

_Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, commençons ! Dit-il avec un nouveau sourire forcé (ce qui ne se vit évidemment pas).

_Plus que quatre heures à souffrir... et ensuite, déjeuner ! _

.

_Tu sais Haru, je pensais à un truc...

_Tous sous les tables, Rangiku a une idée !

La jeune femme foudroya son ami du regard, alors qu'il sirotait innocemment son verre de saké.

_J'apprécierais si tu pouvais arrêter de te venger sur moi pour ta matinée de merde, marmonna-t-elle aigrement.

_Ca va, ça va, répondit Haru. Je me tais, continue.

Rangiku le remercia du regard avant de commencer à exposer son idée :

_Tu te souviens de notre discussion de ce matin ?

_J'aimerais tant que ce souvenir se soit mystérieusement effacé de ma mémoire_, se dit avec désespoir le jeune homme.

_Eh bien j'y ais réfléchi, et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Sentant que son amie allait repartir dans ses sempiternelles discours sur "tu devrais te trouver une petite-amie Haru ça t'aiderait à développer tes karmas pour ne pas te réincarner en bonzai dans une autre vie et je dis ça pour ton bien tu sais", Haru ne vit qu'une seule chose sensée à faire : il décrocha.

Se concentrant sur ses sushis (à l'anguille. Un pur délice), il les mangea jusqu'au dernier avant de s'apercevoir que Rangiku avait manifestement fini, et qu'elle le fixait avec espoir.

_Alors, Haru, qu'en dis-tu ?

Haru cligna des yeux.

_Euh... hein ?

Une veine se mit à battre sur la tempe de Rangiku, et le lieutenant reconnut l'un des signes précurseurs d'une colère aussi féminine que dévastatrice. Et pour l'avoir affronté bien des fois (toutes les filles n'avaient pas un caractère aussi facile que la dinde anonyme de ce matin quand il s'agissait de les larguer), il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de l'esquiver.

_Elle va me tuer si je ne réponds pas ! Réfléchissons... _

_Oui, évidemment ! Débita-t-il rapidement en espérant très fort que ce n'était pas une question.

Rangiku parut absolument ravie.

_Magnifique ! Pépia-t-elle. Je savais que tu serais content ! Sous tes dehors grincheux, tu es un vrai sensible, après tout.

Haru s'étrangla dans sa salive.

_Grincheux ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule. _Grincheux ? _Je ne suis pas _grincheux _! Je suis tout sauf grincheux !

Le reste de la phrase le percuta ensuite.

_Et je suis loin d'être un grand sensible !

Non mais elle le prenait pour qui ? Une lavette de la quatrième division, peut-être ?

_Peu importe, fit Rangiku en souriant malgré elle. Tu vas passer une super soirée, j'en suis sûre !

Et là, Haru se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il reposa son sushi à l'anguille et cligna des yeux.

_Une quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

_Une soirée, reprit patiemment la jeune femme rousse. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, pas vrai ?

_Bien sur que si, rétorqua le lieutenant avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Mais certains passages ont été malencontreusement effacé de ma mémoire. Nous disions ?

_Que tu as rendez-vous ce soir au Boire et Déboire pour rencontrer l'amour de ta vie. Et Gin t'accompagne.

Le sushi qui allait tout droit pour rentrer dans la bouche d'Haru s'immobilisa avant de tomber piteusement sur son uniforme. Ce dont il se préoccupait comme de sa dernière chaussette.

_QUOI ? Eructa-t-il. Mais... mais... pas lui ! Tout mais pas lui !

Rangiku renifla.

_Eh bien si, lui. Il ira avec toi -il a grand besoin d'une petite-amie, lui aussi.

_Dis-lui de s'en trouver une tout seul ! Je refuse qu'il soit avec moi ! Jeta Haru en se levant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

_Haru...

_C'est non, Rangiku !

Un regard noir le transperça.

_Quand t'ais-je demandé ton avis ?

Haru fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure et s'approcha d'elle, le regard humide.

_Ran-chaaaaaan...

_Ca marche peut-être avec les poules que tu te tape, mais pas moi.

_Mais ce type me fait peur ! S'écria Haru en tombant à genoux devant elle. Tu as vu son sourire ? Il est abominablement flippant !

C'était vrai. Chaque fois qu'il regardait le gars en question, il avait l'impression d'être face au Joker. Sauf qu'Heath Ledger n'avait pas perpétuellement l'air de se foutre du monde. Ichimaru si. Et ça énervait Haru autant que son fichu sourire lui foutait les jetons. Le foulage de gueule, c'était à lui. De quel droit ce type lui piquait sa discipline de prédilection (avec le flirt) ?

Haru détestait Ichimaru. _Vil serpent visqueux_.

_Sympathiser un peu ne pourra que vous être bénéfique, lança Rangiku avec un sourire.

Furieux, Haru se releva.

_Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Je suis ton meilleur ami !

_Gin aussi, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Je ne veux que votre bien, vous savez.

Défait, Haru ne vit plus qu'une seule solution : la ruse.

_Rangiku...

_Oui ?

_Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je trouve l'amour de ma vie, susurra Haru en tachant de se montrer angélique.

_Oui, répondit la jeune femme en cherchant le piège.

_Alors explique-moi comment je peux le faire avec ce type ? Explosa le lieutenant. Il est _puceau_, Rangiku,_ puceau_ ! Il n'y connait rien en nana, comment je vais pouvoir draguer si j'ai un boulet collé aux basques ?

Le sourcil de Rangiku tressauta en entendant son ami d'enfance traité ainsi, mais elle ne dit rien. Après tout, la suite promettait d'être savoureuse...

_Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça Haru, ronronna-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Gin ne te collera pas... et tu n'auras pas besoin de draguer, ou même de bouger.

Haru sentit un énorme doute le tarauder.

_Comment ça ?

La réponse faillit l'assommer :

_C'est un speed dating !

.

_Je. Veux. Mourir. _

_**Oh non... pas encore... souffre donc un peu pour mon bon plaisir, humain...**_

_Meeka no gen'sou. Ca faisait longtemps, sale squatteur de tête. _

**_L'instant est trop beau pour ne pas être commenté, huhuhu._**

_Et moi qui me réjouissais de ne pas avoir un zanpakuto qui commente mes actions toutes les deux secondes..._

_**Héhéhéhé.**_

Haru soupira, affalé de tout son long sur la petite table qui lui faisait face, et leva une main. Une serveuse arriva. Il commanda un Bloody Mary d'une voix distante et avala avec soulagement une gorgée de boisson lorsque celle-ci arriva.

Il se trouvait au _Boire et Déboire_, un bar plutôt discret dans lequel il évitait de trainer : les bourrins de la onzième se réunissait toujours là, et Haru avait _horreur_ des bourrins de la onzième. Sauf Yumichaka, avec lequel il aimait bien parler mode. Dommage que l'autre soit gay, ils auraient eu pas mal de points communs sinon.

Mais mis à part ça, il n'avait jamais rien eu contre le _Boire et Déboire_. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Pourquoi, songea-t-il avec désespoir en s'allongeant encore plus sur la table, fallait-il que le propriétaire ait eu la stupide idée d'organiser un_speed dating_ ?

_C'est tellement naze un speed dating... _

Une série de rencontre basée sur des critères totalement aléatoires en un temps beaucoup trop long. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop long.

Haru estimait avec fierté que pour choisir une fille et voir si elle lui correspondait, il lui fallait deux minutes -une dans ses bons jours. La mettre dans son lit prenait une soirée, le sexe toute la nuit (Haru n'avait pas été surnommé _L'Infatiguable_ quand il était encore vivant pour rien).

Cinq minutes, c'était trois de perdues. Sans compter que seules les thons du Gotei venaient au speed dating.

Le jeune homme contempla avec désespoir la chaise vide qui l'observait muettement. Une chaise où s'assiéraient bientôt un postérieur hideux, dont l'hideuse propriétaire (si elle ne s'était pas évanouie en regardant celui qui lui faisait face) commencerait à lui parler de mariage, enfants, chien et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'Haru avait depuis longtemps classé dans "à chier".

Il but une autre gorgée de Bloody Mary. Bien. Encore quatre ou cinq comme celui-là, et il serait assez mûr pour quitter cet endroit et partir dans un vrai bar, chercher de vraies filles avec de vraies fesses et de vrais nichons, pour s'envoyer en l'air comme jamais (et oublier que Rangiku, le lendemain, l'écharperait pour être parti du _Boire et Déboire_).

_Eh bien eh bien, Haru-san, on dirait que tu es vraiment triste...

Un ricanement s'ensuivit, alors qu'Haru se figeait. Il avala sa salive, et s'écarta précipitamment de quelques centimètres, soudainement très mal à l'aise.

Assis à la table à côté de lui, Ichimaru ricana de plus belle, alors que le lieutenant faisait de son mieux pour retenir sa panique.

_Flippant-flippant-flippant-flippant-flippant-flippaaaaaaaant ! _

Finalement, Haru se ressaisit. Il n'avait pas survécu à Sakura J'ai-Un-Balai-Dans-Le-Cul Osokawa et à Kenpachi le Dingue pour rien. Il pouvait survivre à Face de Serpent !

_Ne fais pas comme si tu étais à l'aise, Ichimaru, grinça-t-il en jetant un regard venimeux à son interlocuteur. Je sais que tu as autant envie d'être là que moi, pas vrai ?

De manière surprenante, le capitaine acquiesça de bonne grâce.

_Très juste cher Haru, dit-il en souriant largement. Très juste.

_Brrr. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de répéter les mots deux fois ? _

_J'aurais juste une question, siffla Ichimaru en croisant les bras, se tournant vers Haru.

Ce dernier leva la tête et, ce faisant, plongea son regard dans celui du capitaine... et le détourna rapidement, horrifié.

_Ouais ? Répondit-il tout de même.

_J'adore véritablement ta compagnie, mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici _une heure _avant le début du rendez-vous ?

Haru leva les yeux au ciel. Ichimaru avait peut-être un sourire flippant, mais c'était vraiment un amateur.

_On voit bien que les femmes ne sont pas ta spécialité, persifla-t-il en se redressant sur son siège, jambes négligemment croisées.

Il avala de la vodka, bomba le torse et commença à expliquer :

_Tu as déjà été coincé dans une embuscade ?

_Pas mal de fois oui, rétorqua calmement l'ancien traître, secrètement amusé.

_Eh bien tu dois déjà savoir qu'il est important d'examiner un terrain miné, poursuivit Haru d'un ton docte.

Ichimaru leva un sourcil. Haru remarqua avec dépit que son haussement de sourcil était vraiment _cool_ mais décida qu'il faisait ça avec trois fois plus de classe -au moins.

_Ici, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : repérer les sorties possibles, lança-t-il avec évidence. Pour pouvoir se barrer le plus vite possible en cas de problème.

Soit : _si une nana commence à se jeter sur toi. Peu importe qu'elle enlève son soutif ou non, j'ai des standards. _

_Et quelles sont ces sorties ? Questionna Ichimaru.

Haru remarqua qu'il avait vraiment l'air intéressé, ce qui le flatta bizarrement.

Dégainant sa paille après une dernière gorgée de Bloody Mary, il désigna l'arrière du bar sans se retourner :

_Il y a une porte de sortie près des toilettes. Tu peux prétendre une envie soudaine pour te barrer discrètement, mais il faut que tu prennes toutes tes affaires avec toi -ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il ne faut _jamais_ quitter sa veste lors d'un rendez-vous.

En tant que Don Juan qui se respectait, Haru avait bien évidemment sa Liste de Règles de la Drague. "Toujours pouvoir partir précipitamment" était la numéro 3. "Ne jamais confier sa Liste de Règles à un(e) inconnu(e)" la numéro 2.

Numéro 1 ? "Ne pas tomber amoureux".

_Et les autres sorties ?

La voix d'Ichimaru l'interrompit dans ses pensées ; Haru se hâta de poursuivre.

_La serveuse. Elle n'a pas couchée depuis trois mois, elle succombera et partira avec toi si tu lui fais du gringue. C'est pas très classe, mais comme sortie d'urgence, ça marche.

_Trois mois ? Releva le capitaine, amusé.

Haru indiqua la femme du bout de sa paille :

_Elle allume quasiment tous les hommes présents du regard, même le gars en surpoids là-bas. Mais elle a royalement ignoré le vieux moche. En manque de sexe, donc, mais pas au point de se rabattre sur les déchets. Et vu la manière dont elle roule du bassin, elle aime vraiment le sexe. Trois mois, c'est suffisant pour être en manque mais pas assez pour faire n'importe quoi, conclut-il, très fier de lui.

Ichimaru regarda la serveuse, puis commenta :

_Impressionnant.

_Et c'est pas fini ! Reprit Haru avec un sourire, très content de pouvoir étaler sa science. L'horloge est situé en face de nous, donc les filles ne les verrons pas. Libre à toi d'inventer une heure et de te tirer avant qu'elle ne remarque que c'est pas la bonne ! Et le mec en face est clairement gay, il est aussi heureux que nous d'être là, je pense qu'il sera ravie que tu invente un coming-out express pour te tirer avec lui...

Bon, cette dernière excuse marchait uniquement pour Ichimaru. Parce que Haru n'était pas gay -même pour se tirer d'un rendez-vous nul. Sa réputation ne s'en relèverait jamais s'il lui prenait l'envie folle de faire ça.

Et Ichimaru posa exactement _la_ question :

_Et recourir à cette solution t'arrive-t-il souvent ?

Son sourire s'était agrandi, hilare.

_Enfoiré_, gronda silencieusement Haru en l'assassinant du regard.

_Je n'ai jamais à le faire, répondit-il tout de même en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, étant donné que je choisis bien ce que je prends. Et toi ?

_Et TOC ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à ça, petit puceau ? _Ricana-t-il en se rengorgeant.

_Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, cher Haru, gloussa Ichimaru, sibyllin.

Lequel l'observa avec scepticisme. _Le décodeur, c'est en option ? _

_Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a à m'appeler "cher Haru", ce gars ? _

Mais la discussion ne put se poursuivre. Car une brise glaciale avait fouetté les os de tous les mâles de la salle.

L'aiguille de l'horloge s'était immobilisé sur un chiffre fatidique. L'heure du rendez-vous.

De la salive fut déglutit nerveusement, des mains moites s'essuyèrent sur leurs pantalons, Haru vida son verre d'un grand coup avant d'en commander un autre d'une voix étranglée, et même le sourire de Gin perdit de sa superbe.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit.

Les femmes entrèrent.

Le massacre pouvait commencer.

.

_Je... suis... pas... bourré !

Haru fit quelques pas vacillants avant de manquer de s'effondrer, à peine retenu par les bras de Gin.

_De toute manière, remarqua-t-il en levant un doigt devant son nez et en se mettant à loucher, c'est la faute de ces fiiiiiilles...

Il trébucha, mais se rétablie de justesse.

_C'est la faute de ces filles, reprit-il en hoquetant. Z'ont qu'à pas être aussi connes... et moches... et... et... INBAISABLES ! Hurla-t-il.

_Plus fort : je crois que les habitants du 99éme quartier du Rukongai ne nous ont pas entendu, persifla Gin.

_INBAISABLES ! Beugla de nouveau Haru (qui, ivre comme un âne mort, ne l'écoutait absolument pas). UNE HONTE POUR L'ESPECE FEMININE, VOILA CE

QUE VOUS ETES ! MEME SI VOUS ME PROPOSIEZ UNE PIPE, JE REFUSERAIS ! BANDE DE... de... BANDE DE MORUES !

Gin soupira en grimaçant pour ses tympans fragiles mais, à peine moins soul qu'Haru, ne répondit pas.

Les deux hommes firent quelques pas tremblotants, et le capitaine pesta vaguement contre tout l'alcool qu'il avait été obligé de boire pour accompagner Haru.

Lequel avait essentiellement bu pour ne pas étrangler les femmes qui lui faisaient tour à tour face, selon ses propres dires. Gin le comprenait.

_J'aime paaaaaaas les fiiiiiiiilles... c'est nul une fille... grommela Haru en s'agrippant solidement au bras de Gin.

Il n'était pas suffisamment conscient pour réaliser à qui il se pendait depuis leur départ du bar -heureusement pour sa santé mentale.

_J'aime que Rangikuuuuu... et pis Rukia, passque c'est la copine à Rangiku et que Rangiku ben elle va me tuer si j'aime pas Rukia, passque Rangiku elle aime Rukiaaaa...

Oui. Rangiku était gentille, décida Haru. Elle l'écoutait se plaindre, se bourrait avec lui et lui parlait de nanas. Rangiku était gentille, vraiment. Même si elle le forçait à aller dans un speed-dating, elle était gentille.

_Hein qu'elle est gentille, Rangiku ? Béla-t-il en regardant Gin.

Ce dernier, jusque-là très concentré pour éviter tous les obstacles du chemin et ramener le lieutenant de la sixième division jusque chez lui (en vie, de préférence), se trouva

fort surpris lorsqu'il tomba en gros plan sur un visage rosie par l'alcool que barrait un sourire béat.

_Hein ? Répéta Haru, qui paraissait attendre une réponse.

Le cerveau embrumé de Gin assimila péniblement le point d'interrogation, et il répondit d'un hochement de tête distrait. Haru parut content.

_Ouais. L'est trop gentille, Rangiku. C'est bien qu'elle soit lesbienne, fit-il ensuite d'un air concentré. Comme ça, on couchera pas ensemble. Passque j'baise pas avec des lesbiennes. Encore moins Rangiku. J'ai du respect pour elle ! S'écria-t-il. Du respect, oui m'sieur !

Si Gin avait eu un peu moins d'alcool dans le sang, il aurait _adoré_ cette conversation. Là, il tentait d'éviter le jumeau d'un poteau.

_Je baise qu'avec des filles nazes, continua Haru qui aimait manifestement monologuer lorsqu'il était bourré. Mais elles ont un beau corps, et j'aime bien les beaux corps. T'aime les beaux corps, Gin ?

_Ouais... j'imagine, marmonna le capitaine en se concentrant pour marcher.

_C'est bien, opina Haru.

Un silence s'écoula, au cours duquel ils parcoururent quelques mètres. Gin tenait fermement Haru, pas très sur de la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça, lorsque le jeune homme blond le regarda fermement, en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

_Tu sais, Gin...

_Mmh ?

_Je t'aime bien toi aussi, annonça solennellement le lieutenant.

Son visage s'éclaira, comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose de très important.

Gin avait bu avec lui. Gin le raccompagnait chez lui. Gin l'écoutait attentivement et ne l'interrompait pas.

Gin était _gentil_.

_T'es gentiiiiiiil... ronronna-t-il en manquant de se casser la figure.

Gin le rattrapa de justesse. Haru le fixa à nouveau, extatique.

_Gentiiiiiiiiil...

Le capitaine de la troisième division l'ignorait, mais c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Haru ne se bourrait à mort que lors de grandes occasions et uniquement lorsque sa réputation était protégée. Car bourré, il devenait complètement, totalement, définitivement, _crétin. _

Fort heureusement, les appartements d'Haru n'étaient pas loin, et ils arrivèrent devant sa porte au bout de cinq longues minutes de marche (enfin, de vacillements).

_Ooooooooh, s'émerveilla Haru. Ma maisoooooon !

Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied, et une partie de Gin (celle qui avait été suffisamment paranoïaque pour lui permettre de survivre à Las Noches) hurla contre ce manque de protection évident.

_Ooooooh... tu m'as ramené chez moiiiii...

Le cerveau d'Haru admit cette vérité comme indiscutable : Gin était vraiment très _gentil. _

Une question se posait maintenant. Que faire pour remercier quelqu'un de gentil ?

Haru fronça les sourcils, avant de trouver. Il ouvrit la bouche.

Et embrassa Gin.

Ca ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde. Il avait simplement pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'écarter.

Gin cligna des yeux.

_Que... _

Haru battit des paupières.

_Hein ?_

A des dimensions de là, une fille blonde et un homme au sourire de renard s'embrassaient fougueusement sur ce même pallier.

Gin regarda Haru. Mais ce n'était pas Haru -Haru était un homme. La personne qu'il avait en face de lui était plus petite, moins musclée, et surtout, elle avait les cheveux coupés au carré qui frôlaient ses épaules, et deux petites bosses au niveau de la poitrine.

Haru regarda Gin. Mais ce n'était pas Gin -Gin était un serpent visqueux. La personne qu'il avait en face de lui lui ressemblait en tout point, mais elle était différente. Son sourire était chaleureux, et elle le regardait avec un sentiment indéfinissable dans les yeux.

Et puis l'illusion se craqua.

A des dimensions de là, la fille blonde entrainait son petit-ami dans l'appartement.

_Bon ben... bye, marmonna Haru. A demain.

Gin ne répondit pas.

La porte se ferma en face de lui. Il partit.

A des dimensions de là, deux corps se joignaient.

Ici, ils s'éloignaient.

.


	6. Le Retour du pas Joli

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE V : LE RETOUR DU (pas) JOLI**

**(Ou : Le Super OS de la Mort qui Tue (et qui fait 60 pages voir plus *.*))**

**.**

_All in the golden afternoon  
>Full leisurely we glide;<br>For both our oars, with little skill,  
>By little arms are plied,<br>While little hands make vain pretence  
>Our wanderings to guide.<em>

_Ah, cruel Three! In such an hour,_  
><em>Beneath such dreamy weather,<em>  
><em>To beg a tale of breath too weak<em>  
><em>To stir the tiniest feather!<em>  
><em>Yet what can one poor voice avail<em>  
><em>Against three tongues together?<em>

_Imperious Prima flashes forth_  
><em>Her edict 'to begin it' -<em>  
><em>In gentler tone Secunda hopes<em>  
><em>'There will be nonsense in it!' -<em>  
><em>While Tertia interrupts the tale<em>  
><em>Not more than once a minute.<em>

_Anon, to sudden silence won,_  
><em>In fancy they pursue<em>  
><em>The dream-child moving through a land<em>  
><em>Of wonders wild and new,<em>  
><em>In friendly chat with bird or beast -<em>  
><em>And half believe it true.<em>

_And ever, as the story drained_  
><em>The wells of fancy dry,<em>  
><em>And faintly strove that weary one<em>  
><em>To put the subject by,<em>  
><em>"The rest next time -" "It is next time!"<em>  
><em>The happy voices cry.<em>

_Thus grew the tale of Wonderland:_  
><em>Thus slowly, one by one,<em>  
><em>Its quaint events were hammered out -<em>  
><em>And now the tale is done,<em>  
><em>And home we steer, a merry crew,<em>  
><em>Beneath the setting sun.<em>

_Alice! a childish story take,_  
><em>And with gentle hand<em>  
><em>Lay it were Childhood's dreams are twined<em>  
><em>In Memory's mystic band,<em>  
><em>Like pilgrim's wither'd wreath of flowers<em>  
><em>Pluck'd in a far-off land.<em>

**.**

**Part I : **

**.**

_Alice was beginning to get very tired (...) wen suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her. (...) "Oh dear ! Oh dear ! I shall be too late !"_

_._

Je me lève en poussant un soupir de désespoir. Mais pourquoi les lundis existent-ils ?

Je déteste les lundis. Ils sont moches, il fait gris, et je dois retourner bosser alors que j'ai passé le week-end avec mon merveilleux petit copain et son tout aussi merveilleux corps. Je veux paaaaaaaas...

Le sol froid de mon appartement me gèle des pieds à la tête. Je grimace en me grattant la tête. Je hais les réveils.

Encore plus lorsque je me réveille _seule_, au vu de mon lit inhabité par le splendide beau gosse qui aurait du s'y trouver.

_... Gin, si jamais tu n'as ne serait-ce que pensé à me faire une nouvelle fois le coup de la mission au Hueco Mundo, sache que tes yeux vont rapidement se retrouver dans un endroit où le soleil ne brille jamais ! Je grogne en tournant la tête.

Mais il n'y a personne.

Après avoir retourné mon appartement, je dois finir par me rendre à l'évidence : Gin est très probablement déjà partie travailler.

Ce qui peut paraître étonnant quand on ne le connait pas. Mais en réalité, Gin aime bien être un capitaine. Chose que je ne comprends absolument pas, évidemment. Personnellement, je crois surtout qu'il aime avoir des tas de gens sous sa direction pour pouvoir les manipuler.

Hé, on est un sociopathe ou on ne l'est pas, hein.

Un petit silence s'écoule. Je fronce les sourcils.

Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est un fait.

"Je répéte : "on est un sociopathe ou on ne l'est pas, hein".

L'écho de ma voix se répercute dans mon monde intérieur, sans réponse.

...

"Kiki ?

Rien.

Hum. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

"Chiure de chiottes de couilles merdeuses et bordéliques de foutage de putain de merde !

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Pas de "_langage !"_ indigné, de remarque acerbe ou de rires stupides de la part d'Urah.

Il n'y a personne dans mon monde intérieur.

Nom d'un canard albinos.

Je m'habille précipitamment et plonge dans mon monde, pour ne me trouver face qu'à une étendue blanche inhabitée.

Okay. C'est la merde.

"KIKIIIIII ! URAAAAAAAAAAH ! VOUS ETES OUUUUUUUU ?

Au bout de dix minutes à hurler dans tous les sens, je me rends compte que ou Kiki et Urah ont été kidnappés, ou ils me font la gueule.

Et ils n'ont aucune raison de me faire la gueule.

Je dois aller voir Shinji.

Sans prendre la peine de bien mettre mon uniforme, je me jette hors de mes appartements, shunpote devant le quartier des Vizards et enfonce la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

_SHINJI ! MON ZANPAKUTO ET MON HOLLOW ONT ETE KIDNAPPES ! JE FAIS QUOI ?

Une boule de poussière roule dans l'indifférence la plus absolue.

Ma mâchoire se fracasse à terre lorsque je constate qu'il n'y a personne.

...

Oh putain. Oh PUTAIN !

Les Vizards ont également été kidnappés !

Je m'appuie contre un mur, les yeux ronds. Plus de Kiki, plus de Shinji... je dois aller voir ce qu'il en est à la onzième division.

.

Putain de bordel de chiure de couille de mes deux.

Il n'y a PERSONNE dans ce putain de Gotei !

Les genoux en gelée, je m'assois sur l'un des sièges de la quatrième division.

Oui, je suis bien à la quatrième division. J'ai poussé le vice jusqu'à aller voir si la Sorcière n'était pas dans son bureau tellement je suis en manque de contact humain.

On m'aurait dit ça il y a deux heures, j'aurais rit au nez de mon interlocuteur. Là, je suis prête à lui faire un _câlin_ tellement je suis en manque.

_Je veux voir des gens ! Les entendre parler, même dans ma tête ! Je hurle, exaspérée.

N'importe qui, que se soit Renji, Sakura, ou encore Byakuya-

_BYAKUYA ! Je beugle en me mettant à courir.

La sixième division ! J'ai complètement oublié d'aller voir !

Mais quelle conne...

Je cours d'une seule traite jusqu'à mon lieu de travaille adoré, et enfonce la porte du bureau du capitaine.

_Plom plom plom, chantonne Byakuya en cherchant des fichiers dans un tiroir. Plom plom plom...

...

...

...

Hein ?

Byakuya sort trois feuilles des dossiers, les consulte, sans cesser de fredonner, et les fourre dans sa veste. Ensuite, il sort une montre de son haori, et pousse un hurlement d'horreur.

_Oh mon-dieu-mon-dieu-mon-dieuuu ! Je suis en retard, je suis très très en retard ! Je dois me dépêcher !

Il fait vivement volte-face et se met à sautiller rapidement, ses longues oreilles blanches restant bien droites alors qu'il court dans le couloir en bondissant.

...

_B-b-b-b-byakuya ? Je bredouille en me mettant à courir après lui.

Il ne se retourne même pas et tourne à un couloir, toujours en poussant des petits cris "je suis en retard ! je suis en retard !"

Nom d'un canard albinos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a but ?

Je me frotte les yeux, mais la vision devant moi est toujours la même : Byakuya a des oreilles de _lapin_. Et une petite queue ronde et blanche accrochée aux fesses.

Et il CHANTONNE !

C'est définitivement plus suspect que tout le reste (disparition de toute forme vivante au Gotei). Byakuya chantonne.

Mais comment le Gotei a-t-il autant pu changer en _une seule nuit_ ?

Plus personne à bord, même chez moi, mis à part un Byakuya sous extasy et moi...

Peu importe, je décide. Je vais coller mon bien-aimé capitaine jusqu'à ce que je trouve une réponse à tout ça !

Soudain, je vois Byakuya ouvrir une porte et bondir dedans. Sans réfléchir, je le suis : je passe le pas de la porte du pied gauche, et pose fièrement le pied droit dans... du vide.

Et je tombe.

_AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je hurle en battant des bras. AU SECOUUUUUUUURS !

Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi. Des centaines d'étagères, accrochées aux murs du tunnel vertical dans lequel je tombe, défilent à toute vitesse, emplies d'objets plus ou moins étranges. Pas de Byakuya à l'horizon.

_AAAAAAAAAAH ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIIIR !

Je me tortille misérablement pour m'agripper à l'une des étagères, sans succès. Je continue de tomber en braillant.

Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir en tombant au fond d'un trou bizarre dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence (pourtant, la sixième division n'est pas si grande que ça) en poursuivant un Byakuya-lapin, et sans même m'être faite insulter une dernière fois par mon zanpakuto ou avoir pu profiter de mon petit-ami...

_MAIS QUELLE MORT DE MEEEEEEEERDE !

Tremblante, je ferme les yeux.

Bon, en toute objectivité, c'est peut-être le moment de me mettre à croire en Kami-sama, non ?

_Notre Kami-sama qui êtes aux cieux, je suis désolée d'avoir dit que vous étiez un connard et de vous insulter aussi souvent, et je promets d'être plus respectueuse et de manger mes légumes, mais pitié, SAUVEZ-MOI !

Je ferme les yeux en joignant les mains. Steuplait Kami-sama, tu peux bien me faire une petite faveur, non ? Je demande pas grand-chose, juste de pas mourir une deuxième fois !

Quelques secondes passent. Je tombe toujours.

_Pitié pitié pitié pitié...

Une minute plus tard, j'entrouvre une paupière -pour la refermer aussitôt en voyant que je n'ai pas atterrit.

_Pitiéééééé...

Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis confortablement assise dans l'air, bras croisés, à compter les pots de confitures.

Oui, il y a des pots de confitures un peu partout autour de moi. Certains montent tranquillement, d'autres descendent, et il y en a même un qui sautille autour de moi comme un petit chien. Il est à la fraise.

Je n'ai même plus la force de m'étonner.

Si seulement il pouvait y avoir un oreiller quelque part... je pourrais m'endormir et me réveiller demain dans mon lit, avec Gin, et réaliser que tout ça n'a été qu'un fichu rêve.

"Votre attention s'il-vous-plait, le vol numéro 1245 en direction du Pays des Merveilles va atterrir dans quelques secondes. Vérifiez que vous n'avez pas la tête pointée vers le bas et accrochez-vous aux pots de confiture. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage. Merci de votre écoute. L'équipe des Merveilles vous souhaite un agréable séjour !"

...

_Hein ? Je bredouille. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

"Impact imminent ! Nous vous prions de préparer votre postérieur !"

_Hey ! Vous êtes qui ? Je crie en me tortillant dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

"3... 2..."

_Youhouuuuu !

"1 !'

_Hé o-AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Avec un bruit de fracas, je m'écrabouille sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. A côté de moi, les pots de confiture frétillent d'un air impatient.

"On vous aura prévenu de préparer vos fesses !" Ricane la voix avant de s'éteindre.

_JE T'EN FOUTRAIS DES PREPARAGES DE FESSES, ESPECE DE SALE PETIT SALAUD ! Je beugle en brandissant mon poing -l'autre étant occupée à masser mon postérieur endolorie.

Personne ne me répond, mais un des pots de confiture -celui à la fraise-, se met à trembler et s'éloigne de moi.

Je me lève, attendant que la douleur de mon coccyx se calme, et j'en profite pour regarder autour de moi. Alors, où est-ce que j'ai atterrit ?

Une immense pièce mal éclairée s'étale autour de moi, recouverte de carrelage blanc et noir. On dirait le sol d'une cuisine. Il y a une petite table dans le fond, à laquelle je ne m'intéresse pas. Mais pas de porte. Je me gratte la tête en me tournant. Comment je sors de là, moi ? Je dois retrouver Byakuya et lui demander des explications (si tant est qu'il puisse me répondre autre chose que "plom plom plom" ou "je suis en retaaaard !") pour savoir ce qui se passe ici.

Je tourne autour de moi, toujours à la recherche d'une sortie.

Et là, j'en vois une.

Enfin, c'est pas vraiment une sortie. Plutôt une bébé-sortie.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce que cette porte de la taille d'une boite d'allumette ? Je glapis en désignant le tout petit morceau de bois qui me dévisage, collé contre le mur.

Ledit morceau de bois me renvoie un regard impassible.

_Comment voulez-vous que les gens passent par là-dedans pour entrer et sortir ? Je demande tout haut en croisant les bras. C'est du foutage de gueule ! Parfaitement monsieur, du foutage de gueule ! Je me plaindrais !

La question est : à qui ?

Mais passons.

Je pousse un soupir en constatant qu'il n'y a vraiment rien mis à part la table du fond. Je m'en approche dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose.

Il y a un gateau et une bouteille. Il y a écris "MANGE-MOI" sur le premier, et "BOIS-MOI" sur la deuxième.

**.**

**Part II :**

.

_So many out-of-the-way things had happened lately, that Alice had begun to think that very few things indeed were really impossible._

.

Cool ! Ils ont pensé à mon petit-déjeuner.

Je prend la bouffe dans la main gauche et me dirige à nouveau vers la petite porte.

_Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas changer d'avis ? J'interroge à voix haute mon interlocuteur invisible (que je soupçonne être la source de toutes mes emmerdes actuelles). Genre, mettre une vraie porte ?

Pas de réponse.

_Moi je m'en fous, mais faudra pas venir vous plaindre après !

Toujours rien. Je mets la nourriture dans ma poche et retrousse mes manches.

_SUPER BIG BANG DE LA MORT QUI TUE ! Je hurle en explosant le mur.

Je t'avais prévenu, crétine de voix invisible !

Mon cul est vengé, je songe en contemplant les ruines de la salle. Héhéhé.

C'est en sifflotant que j'enjambe ce qui reste du mur... pour me retrouver dans une forêt.

...

Une forêt ? Non mais c'est une BLAGUE ?

_MAYURIIIIIII ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU AVEC TES EXPERIMENTATIONS ? Je braille.

Il n'y a que lui pour faire ça ! Cet abominable scientifique de mer- OH PUTAIN !

Mais j'y suis !

C'est de sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute !

Je bats des paupières alors que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent dans ma tête.

Mayuri a loupé une énième expérience qui a aspergé tout le Gotei, les faisant disparaitre... sauf moi, parce que je suis la classe incarnée... et il s'est servi de Byakuya (qui a du être protégé par son aura de glaçon) comme cobaye pour déterminer ce qui n'allait pas ! Sauf que son expérience a encore loupée, et du coup il s'est cassé pour échapper à ses responsabilités !

Je vais le butter.

_Je vais te butter !

Je retrousse les lèvres en écrasant quelques fleurs pour la forme. Je vais tuer Mayuri, de manière lente et douloureuse, et après lui avoir extorqué le moyen de ramener tout le monde (excepté Sakura Osokawa, la quatrième division et... tiens, Kokoro Kuchiki. Héhéhéhé).

Mais avant, petit-déjeuner !

Je salive en sortant de ma poche le gateau. "MANGEZ-MOI"... si c'est pas une invitation, ça.

Je croque goulument dans la patisserie.

Hmmm... un fondant au chocolat... miam.

Je finis le gateau, et pousse un soupir de plaisir. Ca, c'est définitivement le petit remontant qu'il me fallait.

L'estomac plein, je souris en contemplant les fleurs... qui sont marrons et vertes sur le dessus.

Hein ?

Je me penche pour en déraciner une, et découvre avec stupéfaction que c'est un arbre.

Je cligne des yeux.

_Tiens, salut la géante ! Dit un pigeon en volant avec décontraction près de mon nez, avant de s'éloigner.

Je contemple l'arbre. Puis le pigeon parlant qui s'éloigne. Puis l'arbre. Puis les nuages tout proches de moi.

OMH. Je viens de faire ma poussée de croissance. Et visiblement, c'est pas de la gnognote.

Je me regarde, hallucinée. Ma taille a tellement augmentée que mon pied fait concurrence aux arbres, et que mon nez touche les nuage (et les pigeons parlants).

Je suis foutue.

Comment je vais rentrer chez moi ? Et aller au bar ? Et embrasser Gin ? Et ne serait-ce que le voir _sans l'écraser_ ?

_Ma vie est fichue !

Je sens les larmes monter au bord de mes yeux, et pousse un glapissement d'horreur. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? On dirait une femme enceinte !

_Ouinnnnnnnn...

Je chiale ! Putain, je chiale !

Je suis enceinte !

Je m'assois à terre, écrasant les arbres, et sanglote de tout mon soul en me flagellant intérieurement. Mais quelle chochotte ! Ca suffit, on arrête les larmes ! Tu es Haru ou pas ?

_Beuheuheu... je veux Giiiiiiiiin...

JE VAIS ME TUER !

Mais quelle honte... pleurer comme une gamine qui réclame son doudou... mais quelle honte !

**Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **

Je sursaute en entendant la voix.

...

"KIKI ! T'es revenu !

**Hein ? Qui est Kiki ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Et quelle est cette taille ? Tu es sensée avoir rétrécie, pas grandie ! Ca c'est pour plus tard ! **

"Quoi ?

**Bon dieu, mais qui m'a foutu une Alice aussi débile ? **

Alice ?

Je bats des paupières, décontenancée, mais remarque avec une pointe de satisfaction que j'ai arrêté de chialer.

"Euh... t'es qui ?

Un soupir.

**La narration pardi ! **

La narration ?

**Quelle idiote... tu es sûre que tu es la bonne Alice ? **

"Non. Moi c'est Haru.

**... QUOI ? Tu... tu n'es pas Alice ? **

"Bah non.

J'ai une tête à m'appeler Alice ?

Un silence dans mon esprit.

**Oh. My. Lewis. On a un gros problème. Un énorme problème. **

"Je crois que j'avais remarqué.

**Arrête avec tes remarques intempestives Alice, j'essaie de réfléchir.**

"C'est Haru.

La voix ne me répond pas. Je hausse les épaules et croise les bras en attendant.

**Bon**, fait finalement la voix en se raclant la gorge. **Nous allons récapituler la situation. **

"Si tu veux.

Au point où j'en suis, on pourrait même se mettre à danser la macarena en mangeant du chou que ça ne me dérangerait pas.

**Tu n'es pas la bonne Alice, donc. **

"Je ne suis même pas une Alice du tout. Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Haru !

**Pourtant, tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Les cheveux blonds, le sourire niais... C'est vraiment étrange, mais soit. Admettons. **

**Le problème, c'est que Quelqu'un t'a confondu avec la véritable Alice, et que tu es passée dans le Scénario des Merveilles. Si je mets la main sur ces connards de l'administration, je vais déposer un rapport sur leur incompétence crasse dont ils me diront des nouvelles ! **

"Je te crois sur parole.

**Merci Alice. **

"C'est Haru merde quoi !

**Bref. Tu es donc dans le Scénario des Merveilles à la place de la véritable Alice, ce qui fait que sa mission t'a également échouée. Tu suis ? **

"Pas vraiment non.

Scénario ? Mission ?

"Moi je veux juste savoir pourquoi tous les gars du Gotei ont disparut et ce que je fais ici !

**Mais tu m'écoute ou pas ? Je t'ai tout expliqué ! Non mais c'est pas possible, ces Alices, toutes les même, une galère incroyable à chaque fois, je me demande pourquoi je continue à faire ce boulot, franchement... **

...

Je vais laisser tomber les explications.

"Mais toi alors, t'es qui ?

Un autre soupir exaspéré. On dirait Kiki, tiens.

**Je suis la Narration, je te l'ai dit. C'est moi qui raconte l'Histoire et qui fais en sorte que tout se déroule comme prévu. Normalement, je ne dois pas intervenir, mais vu que tu as déjà bousillé la moitié du Scénario, je vais te guider pour t'empêcher de détruire définitivement l'oeuvre du Grand Lewis. **

Lewis ? Kissekça ?

**TU NE CONNAIS PAS LEWIS- ah oui, j'oubliais que tu es une fausse Alice. Bon, on fera sans. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis et tout ira bien. Compris, Alice ? **

"C'est HARU bordel !

**C'est ça Alice, c'est ça. Bon, maintenant il va falloir que tu rétrécisse, la Souris et sa troupe t'attendent. **

"Hein ? Une souris ?

**T'occupe et rétrécis. **

Je regarde autour de moi.

Elle est bien gentille la Narration, mais comment je fais moi ?

***soupir* La bouteille, Alice, bois la bouteille. **

La bout- ah ouiiiii !

Je fouille dans ma poche, et saisit la minuscule bouteille, qui doit faire la moitié de l'ongle de mon petit doigt.

...

Mais comment je fais pour boire ça, moi ?

Je lance la bouteille dans ma bouche et avale le tout sans même mâcher. Beuark, c'est dégueulasse !

Soudain, le monde autour de moi se met à défiler à toute vitesse, et je regagne ma taille normale avec un soupir de soulagement. Je m'appuie contre le tronc d'une fleur, fatiguée par tous ces changements corporels.

Et là, je réalise que la fleur fait deux fois ma taille.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! LA FLEUR A GRANDIE !

**Mais quelle crétine... tu as rétrécis, Alice, tu sais ce que veut dire "rétrécir" ? **

"J'étais sensée regagner ma taille normale ! Pas devenir un nain !

**Je n'ai jamais dit que tu regagnerais ta taille normale. Maintenant cesse de geindre et vas à la recherche de la Souris. **

...

"SALOPE !

**Insulte-moi encore une fois et je te fais basculer dans le Scénario de Twilight. Et je doute que tu tienne à devoir jouer le rôle d'Isabella Swann. **

"... C'est bon j'ai compris, je me tais et je marche.

Les mains dans les poches, j'avance en jetant des regards un peu partout autour de moi.

"Mais je vais où, en fait ?

C'est vrai que c'est une bonne question.

**Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Au Pays des Merveilles, tu marche toujours dans la mauvaise direction, même si c'est la bonne. **

Plus clair que ça, tu meurs.

Je décide de ne plus me poser de questions et marche pendant quelques minutes parmi la végétation, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où je vais.

_ALIIIIIIIIIIICE !

Je fais un bond de trois mètres de haut, avant de me faire écraser au sol par...

_Rangiku ? je bredouille. C'est toi ?

_Je suis siiiiii heureuse de te revoir, Alice, glapit-elle en se frottant contre moi. Siiiiii heureuse...

_Dodo ! Arrête d'étrangler Alice ! Ordonne une voix sévère.

_Mais...

_J'ai dit "arrête", Dodo !

Sous mes yeux ébahis, Rangiku, piteuse, se lève et va se planter à côté d'une petite bonne femme que je connais bien.

_Rukia ? Je bredouille.

.

**.**

**Part III :**

.

I_t was only a mouse that had slipped in like herself (…) The Mouse was looking at her rather inquisitively, and seemed to her to wink with one of its little eyes, but it said nothing. _

.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

_Mais de quoi parle-tu, Alice ? Tu es ridicule. Allons, viens, on t'a assez cherché comme ça.

Hallucinée, je la regarde tirer son épée de son fourreau, se gratter l'une de ses immenses oreilles rondes et grises avec, et tourner les talons. Rangiku, uniquement vêtue d'un justaucorps de plumes, lui emboite le pas et se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

_Viens Alice, on doit encore retrouver Tweedledum et Twedledee !

...

Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Ce sont les personnages de ton aventure, fausse Alice. Ils peuvent te paraître familiers, mais ils font parti du Scénario. **

"Gnuh ?

**Contente-toi de les suivre. Ils vont te mener jusqu'à ta première destination. **

"Ma destination ?

**Arrête de poser des questions et suis-les !**

Chef oui chef.

J'obtempère et suis Rukia et Rangiku, qui avancent prudemment dans la forêt en plissant les yeux.

_Mais où est-ce que ces deux-là ont bien pu passer ? Grogne Rukia alors qu'une de ses oreilles bat impatiemment.

_Ils doivent être près de la fleur, répond Rangiku. Il faut chercher une fleur !

_Mais il n'y a que ça ! Je proteste en désignant l'environnement alentour.

Elles me regardent d'un air effaré.

_Bien sur que non Alice, me sermonne Rukia en taillant une feuille qui tombait sur le sol de son épée. Ce ne sont pas des fleurs.

Je lève un sourcil.

_C'est quoi alors ?

_Des tulipes !

...

**Alice, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Ce monde n'est pas le tien, et la logique n'est pas la même. Tu vas juste avoir mal à la tête si tu continue. **

"C'est Haru ! Et puis moi je veux bien que la logique soit différente, mais il n'y a juste AUCUNE logique, ici !

**Tu me fatigues. Tais-toi et laisse-moi Narrer. **

"Narrer quoi ? C'est une histoire à la première personne, JE suis celle qui narre !

**... **

Je ricane. Et toc !

**Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me casser d'ici et te laisser gérer ça toute seule, puisque tu es siiiiii intelligente, Alice. A plus dans l'bus et démerde-toi bien ! **

"NON ! Reste là ! Je pige rien à cet univers et je veux trouver un moyen de rentrer !

La Narration renifle.

**Très bien. Mais plus de remarques stupides ! **

"Promis.

**Superbe. **

Rukia m'agrippe le bras et pointe son épée face à une fougère.

_Recule, Alice, me commande-t-elle. On ne sait jamais.

_Oh mon dieu, piaille Rangiku. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, Elle nous a trouvé, on va tous mourir !

_Ne dis pas de bêtise et sors ton arme, Dodo, la commande Rukia d'une voix dure. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer !

Les herbes hautes bougent, je lève mes poings et me mets en garde, alors que deux silhouettes apparaissent.

_Alice ! S'exclame Ichigo. Te voilà !

_Je te l'avais dit ! Rétorque Shirosaki à côté de lui.

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Tu veux te battre ?

_Un peu mon neveu !

_STOP ! Hurle Rukia. Tweedledee, Tweedledum, vous êtes intenables !

Piteux, les jumeaux baissent la tête en s'assassinant du regard.

Wow. Wow, WOW.

Dire que je pensais que la vodka c'était fort... j'ai du innover et prendre quelque chose de vraiment corsé pour avoir des hallucinations pareilles.

**Eux aussi sont des personnages, alors arrête de t'extasier sur tout ce qui passe !**

Je ne réponds pas à la narration, très occupée à observer Ichigo et Shirosaki, qui sont vêtus d'un uniforme d'écolier bleu, et dont la culotte courte laisse voir leurs jambes poilues.

Okay. _Ca_, c'est le pire tue-l'amour que j'ai jamais pu voir.

Je frissonne en détournant le regard. Soudain, Rukia frappe dans ses mains.

_Très bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, il faut que nous allions voir la Chenille ! Elle seule pourra aider Alice !

Les autres opinent tranquillement du chef.

Je reste figée.

_Euh...

_Oui, Alice ? Fait Rangiku.

_J'aime pas les insectes, on pourrait pas sauter cette étape ?

Rukia fronce les sourcils.

_Tu es sûre que tu es la vraie Alice ? Me questionne-t-elle.

_N-

**NE DIS PAS UN MOT DE PLUS, MALHEUREUSE ! **

Je ferme rapidement la bouche, et Rukia se détourne, suspicieuse, pour poursuivre sa route.

**Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ? Tu veux vraiment ruiner le Scénario ou quoi ? Espèce d'inconsciente ! Tu es Alice, ne l'oublie jamais ! **

"Mais je ne suis PAS Alice, justement !

**Je m'en fiche, Alice ! **

Raaaaaaaaah !

Furieuse, j'enfonce mes mains dans les poches et suis la troupe de clowns.

Nous marchons depuis quelques minutes, dans des directions totalement aléatoires menant à des endroits plutôt étranges (dont une boutique de lingerie) mais qui semblent parfaitement logiques à tous. Sauf à moi, évidemment mais ça, personne n'en a rien à branler.

Soudain, Rangiku et Shirosaki se mettent à entonner une chanson un peu étrange :

_C'est la grosse Reine rougeuuuuh, qui nous court aprés-euuuuuu, mais nous on s'en tapeuuuuu, parce qu'on a Aliceuuuuu, et qu'elle va la butter pendant le jour Frabieuuuuu !

Rukia blémit et leur donne une énorme claque sur la tête.

_Taisez-vous ! Crache-t-elle. Vous voulez vraiment qu'Elle nous repère ?

_Mais, Souris, proteste Rangiku, on a Alice maintenant, on va forcément gagner !

_Il suffit, idiote de Dodo ! Nous ne sommes pas devenu invincibles, et si Elle capture Alice maintenant, nous sommes tous morts ! Alors plus un bruit, ordonne sèchement Rukia en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

Shirosaki renifle dédaigneusement mais ne dit rien, tandis que Rangiku baisse la tête, penaude.

_Désolé Souris, murmure-t-elle.

Wow. On voit bien que ce n'est pas ma Rangiku à moi. Ni même ma Rukia.

**Evidemment : ce sont des personnages. **

Sans écouter la Narration, je me raidis : Rukia vient de brandir son épée, les dents serrées. Ses narines remuent.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sent ça ? Interroge-t-elle. Cette odeur de course...

Rangiku lève la tête et renifle les airs. Son visage se vide de toutes couleurs.

_Oui, dit-elle précipitamment. Ils sont là ! Ils approchent !

Ichigo échange un regard paniqué avec Shirosaki.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandent-ils en même temps.

Je sursaute violemment en entendant des cris se rapprochant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Merde ! Crache Rukia. Ils ont le Bandersnatch avec eux ! On est mort si on ne brouille pas la piste !

... Hein ?

**Paaaaaarfait ! Ils sont à votre poursuite, et ils ont même le monstre Bandersnatch avec eux. Maintenant, Alice, tu vas te mettre à courir ! **

"Mais pourquoi ?

**Parce que sinon tu meurs. Oh, attends, juste une minute ! Tu vas rester plantée là comme un piquet, le temps qu'ils te rattrapent. Ca fera un effet de suspens... oui, j'aime bien l'idée. Hop, pétrifie-toi ! **

"NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

S'il y a un monstre, j'aime autant mieux pas rester là, hein.

Je m'appréte à me mettre à courir, lorsque je m'aperçois que mon corps refuse de bouger.

...

What the fuck ?

**Héhéhé. Tu croyais que j'étais juste une voix en l'air ? Je suis la Narration, mon chou. J'ai quelques petits pouvoirs plutôt utiles. **

"RELACHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

**Nope. Pas tant que je n'ai pas eu mon petit effet de suspens. **

Je regarde autour de moi avec panique. Rukia et les autres ont fuis sur un "vas voir la Chenille, Alice, elle te renseignera ! La Chenille, rappelle-t-en !"

_Bande de lâcheurs ! Revenez ! Je m'égosille -en vain.

Et les cris qui se rapprochent...

"Relâche-moi tout de suite !

**Nan. **

"Tu l'auras voulu.

Je fronce les sourcils et concentre toute mon énergie spirituelle pour me défaire des liens invisibles qui m'entravent... ce qui ne marche absolument pas.

**Je ne sais pas ce que tu as essayé de faire, mais ça ne marche pas. **

"Comment ça se fait ?

**Je suis la Narration. Je suis le Verbe, et j'agit par le Mot. Tu agis par le Corps. Nos champs d'action sont totalement différents, donc rien de ce que tu ne pourras faire ne m'atteindra. **

C'est. pas. JUSTE !

Je me concentre de toutes mes forces, mais rien ne marche. Devant moi, les herbes commencent à remuer. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peuuuuuur !

**3... 2... 1 ! **

Brusquement, les liens qui me statufiaient disparaissent, et une masse de force brute me heurte dans l'estomac. Je suis projetée contre un arbre et esquive la prochaine charge tant bien que mal.

_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Hurle mon assaillant en se redressant. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST BON CA !

...

_K-k-k-k-k-k-kenpachiiiii ? Je glapis en le pointant du doigt.

.

**.**

**Part IV : **

**.**

_This seemed to Alice a good opportunity for making her escape ; so she set off at once, and ran till she was quite tired and out of breath (...) her eyes immediately met those of a large blue caterpillar, that was sitting on the top with its arms folded, quietly smocking a long hookah. _

_._

Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain.

_J'vais m'éclater avec toi ! Rugit-il en éclatant de rire.

Je suis tellement trop morte. Tuée par un pote en plus.

**Ce n'est pas l'un de tes amis. C'est le Monstre. **

"Ce qui revient à peu près au même, le connaissant.

J'évite un coup de poing en déglutissant. Pour éviter une mort aussi douloureuse que violente, une seule solution. Je dégaine mon zanpakuto.

**Tu as une ARME ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est totalement contre la législation ! Alice, repose ça tout de suite, tu vas te faire mal ! **

_Valse avec les ombres, Meeka no gen'sou ! J'incante en la brandissant.

J'attends patiemment que mon épée disparaisse et que ma queue débarque... mais il ne se passe rien.

"Kiki ! je hurle dans mon monde intérieur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'ai besoin de mon shikai là !

Ce n'est qu'ensuite que je me rappelle que Kiki a disparut.

...

_FAIS CHIEEEEEEEEER ! Je hurle en me mettant à courir.

Kenpachi me poursuit avec un hurlement avide.

Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un ! Pitié !

Je balance quelques Big Bangs au hasard, sans même me retourner, en espérant très fort (mais avec peu d'espoir) que l'un d'eux assomme Kenpachi. Ou face s'écrouler un arbre qui assomme Kenpachi.

N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose, par PITIE !

**Mais arrête de lui balancer des trucs, enfin ! Tu es une faible héroïne sans défense, pas une guerrière -pas encore-, Alice ! Suis un peu le Scénario enfin ! **

"Mais je m'en bats les reins, du Scénario ! J'essaie de rester en vie, tu permets ?

**Cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Je prends ce genre de choses en charge, d'accord ? Tiens, tourne à droite là, et il va mystérieusement te lâcher. **

Clignant des yeux, j'obéis tout de même, et entend avec stupéfaction les bruits de mon poursuivant s'amenuiser.

Il a vraiment disparut alors ? Trop fort !

**Les voies de la Narration sont impénétrables. **

Et voilà que l'autre se la pète, tiens.

Je pousse un soupir, avant de regarder autour de moi. C'est pas tout ça, mais faut quand même que je sache où je suis, moi.

Des fleurs de la taille d'arbres, et encore des fleurs. C'est presque lassant.

_A-li-ce ! Sifflote une voix joyeuse.

Je sursaute et me retourne soudainement.

Yoruichi ricane avant de me cracher un nuage de fumée dans la figure.

Je tousse bruyamment en enlevant la fumée. Puis je la fixe avec de grands yeux.

_T... tu fumes la chicha ?

Allongée sur un énorme champignon, Yoruichi aspire une bouffée de narguilé par l'espèce de grand tuyau qu'elle a fourré dans sa bouche.

_Un peu mon n'veu ! Lance-t-elle. Tu veux gouter ?

Je décline poliment. J'ai déjà bien assez l'impression d'être sous extasy pour qu'elle en rajoute.

_Tu sais pas c'que tu rate, Alice, me sermonne-t-elle en secouant la tête. Foi de Chenille, tu sais pas c'que tu rate !

...

Chenille ?

Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose...

Je fixe son corps, emberlificoté dans une espèce de costume vert qui lui joint les deux jambes. Mis à part le fait que ça jure horriblement avec ses cheveux violets, c'est assez space comme manière de s'habiller.

_Mais passons, fait soudainement Yoruichi, m'interrompant dans mes réflexions intérieures. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Alice ? C't'endroit, c'est pas pour les gosses, tu sais ?

Dixit la nana qui vient de me proposer de la drogue.

En plus, je suis pas une gamine !

_Alors ? Répète Yoruichi.

_Ben... j'me suis faite pourchasser, et j'ai atterrit ici quoi, je marmonne en me grattant la tête.

Une paire de grands yeux dorés se plantent juste devant moi.

_Ainsi donc, ça a commencé, souffle Yoruichi.

Un énorme sourire fleurit sur son visage.

_Trop cool ! Depuis l'temps que j'attends ça !

Elle se redresse et claque dans ses mains.

_On se réveille mes petits choux ! Alice est là, et le jour Frabieu va bientôt arriver !

... Hein ?

_Le jour Frabieu ? Chic, chic, chic !

Je fais trois pas sur le côté alors qu'apparait un énorme _champignon_, qui se tourne vers moi.

_Salut, Alice-chérie ! Prête pour la bataille ?

_Kisuke ?

Je m'étrangle quasiment dans ma salive. Mais c'est bien Kisuke, dans un grand costume de champignon qui laisse seulement voir sa tête et son bob.

_Alice. Maître Chenille, salue une autre voix -glaciale, celle-là.

Soi Fon, dans un autre costume de champignon, assassine Kisuke du regard alors qu'il lui fait de grands signes.

_Tu as vu Amanite-chérie ? Alice est là, et le jour Frabieu va bientôt arriver ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

_Si Maître Chenille dit que ça l'est, répond Soi Fon, imperturbable, alors ça l'est.

_Yeaaaaah ! S'exclame Yoruichi. On va bientôt faire la fête, mes petits !

_Super ! S'enthousiasme Kisuke.

_Je suis heureuse si vous êtes heureuse, Maître Chenille, lâche Soi Fon du bout des lèvres.

Hum. Certaines choses ne changent jamais on dirait...

_Alice ! S'exclame brusquement Yoruichi. Maintenant que mes deux champignons magiques sont là et que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, est-ce que tu as un souhait précis ?

_Revenir dans ma dimension d'origine ! Je m'exclame.

**Crois-y Alice.**

_Pas de problème ! Sourit Yoruichi. Je vais te faire rajeunir !

...

Mais c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai demandé !

_Amanite ! Fais rajeunir Alice ! Ordonne-t-elle soudain.

Soi Fon s'avance vers moi, et dégaine... son zanpakuto ?

_Euh... au secours ? Je bredouille en m'éloignant.

Elle incante, et son zanpakuto devient une terrifiante griffe à son doigt. Ensuite, elle se jette sur moi.

_AAAAAAAAAH ! Je hurle en tentant d'esquiver.

Je veux pas mouriiiiiiir !

Deux fines piqures au bras me font glapir de douleur, et je me sens rétrécir.

Ah non, pas encore !

_Ze veux pas ! Faite-moi redevenir grande ! Ze veux être grande ! T'es rien qu'une méchante madame ! Je hurle en donnant un coup de pied à Soi Fon.

Ensuite, je comprends que je n'ai pas rétrécit. J'ai _rajeunit_.

_Je... Je suis une gamine !

Je regarde mon corps. Oui, effectivement, j'ai rajeunit. Je dois maintenant avoir six ou sept ans.

...

Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir de relations sexuelles !

_FAIS-MOI VIEILLIR ! MAINTENANT !

Yoruichi bat des paupières.

_T'es sûre ?

__Certaine_, je gronde en serrant les poings.

Elle hausse les épaules.

_C'toi qui vois. Trompette de la mort, steuplait, fais-la vieillir !

_Ca marche ! S'exclame joyeusement Kisuke en brandissant son zanpakuto.

Je déglutis lorsqu'il le pointe vers moi et incante. Une rafale de reiatsu plus tard, et me voilà revenu à...

_Hein ? Je bredouille en regardant mon corps. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un grand corps de femme mûre se tortille sous moi. J'ai... Trente ans ?

Hum. Pas mal, ce corps, tout compte fait. J'ai de la poitrine en plus !

La claaaaaasse... Je me demande si Gin va aimer...

Gin...

...

Oh MERDE !

_Tu peux pas me faire revenir à mon âge normal ? Je demande avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Yoruichi bat des paupières.

_Mais pourquoi donc ?

Parce que je ne veux pas être plus vieille que mon copain, voilà pourquoi !

Je retiens un hurlement de frustration. Maudite soit la beauté sans âge de Gin. Même si je demande à avoir juste vingt ans, je suis sûre que je ferais cougar à côté de lui.

Fais chier !

_Bon ben comme tu veux, Alice, marmonne Yoruichi. Amanite, Trompette de la mort, un, deux... trois !

Au même moment, les deux m'attaquent avec leurs zanpakutos, et je pousse un hurlement.

_CA FAIT MAL, BORDEL !

Je cligne des yeux et regarde mes mains.

Haha ! Je suis redevenue moi-même ! (et j'ai perdu par la même occasion toute la poitrine de mon double de trente ans. Snif).

**Ouais super. Bon, on passe à la prochaine étape ? **

Tiens, la Narration. Ca faisait longtemps.

**Cache ta joie. Alors, la Chenille va te révéler les secrets du jour Frabieu, donc écoute-la bien, c'est important pour la suite. **

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce jour Frabieu à la fin ?

**Tu vas bien voir... **

_Avant que tu ne partes accomplir ta destinée, je dois t'informer d'une chose, Alice, me glisse Yoruichi en prenant un air concentré.

Fais donc.

_Oui ? Je l'interroge.

Elle s'approche de moi, et colle sa bouche à mon oreille, mortellement sérieuse :

_Ce que tu dois absolument savoir...

**Suspens, suspens... **

_C'est que...

**Cette Chenille a une manière superbe de faire attendre le lecteur. On se sent tout de suite prit aux tripes par l'attente, non ? **

_LE SAKE C'EST LA SANTE ! Me hurle-t-elle.

Je fais un bond sur le côté en grimaçant, les tympans explosés. Yoruichi se bidonne ouvertement, et je la fusille du regard. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle trouverait un moyen de faire son intéressante. Grrrr.

**... Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette révélation à la con ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! Elle n'a pas lu le Scénario ou quoi ? **

"Ah parce qu'il y a un mode d'emploi à ce monde ? C'est gentil de prévenir !

**Il n'est pas pour toi, maintenant laisse-moi voir ce qui ne va pas avec cette Chenille... **

...

"Donc en fait, ce mode d'emploi est accessible à tout le monde sauf à moi.

**En gros. **

Scénario à la con. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières d'informer TOUT LE MONDE sur ce qui se passe sauf l'HEROINE, qui est quand même le foutu PERSONNAGE PRINCIPAL de la choucroute ?

_Maintenant que te voilà prévenue, bonne route, Alice ! On se reverra p'têt un jour pour s'en fumer une, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Me crie Yoruichi depuis le haut de son champignon.

_J'y penserais, je marmonne avant de percuter le début de la phrase. En route pour où ?

Elle disparait brusquement et se jette sur moi, sa pipe à chiche à la main.

_Vers ton destin !

Ensuite, elle me souffle un énorme nuage de fumée au visage. J'ai à peine le temps de tousser (et de jurer une fois ou deux pour faire bonne mesure) que ma tête tourne.

Je m'évanouis.

.

**.**

**Part V : **

**.**

_A large cat was sitting on the hearth and grinning from ear to ear. "Please, would you tell me," said Alice (...) "why your cat grins like that ?" "It's a Cheshire cat," said the Duchess, "and that's why."_

_._

**Aliiiiiiiiiiice... debouuuuuut...**

"C'est Haru... veux pas aller bosser...

**Tu ne travaille pas. Tu as dix ans. **

"... Hein ? Kessessé que cette connerie ? Laisse-moi dormir !

**DEBOUT ! **

"SIR YES SIR !

Je me lève d'un bond en exécutant le salut militaire. La Narration soupire.

**Saint-Lewis... mais qu'ai-je fait au monde pour mériter ça ?**

"Tu as foutu une innocente jeune fille dans un mercier incroyable. Ca te suffit comme réponse ?

**...**

Je ricane en m'étirant. Ouah... ça a été une bonne sieste.

Ensuite, je m'aperçoit que Yoruichi et les champignons ont disparus.

Bon. Je ne vais pas m'étonner de ça. Après tout, je viens bien de rajeunir, vieillir puis rajeunir à nouveau. Il peut difficilement y avoir plus surréaliste, non ?

**Tu as déjà vu un tableau de Dali ? **

"Non. Quelque chose me dit que je ne veux pas voir.

**Alors tu ne sais pas ce qui est vraiment surréaliste. **

"Je te crois sur parole.

_Ohoooo... on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui cherche son chemin... _meow_.

Un sourire félin se dessine dans les airs. Oui, juste un sourire, sans le visage qui va normalement avec. Wow.

"Et CA, c'est pas surréaliste, peut-être ?

_Alors Alice... tu es perdue ? _Meooooow... _

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est fou comme cette voix me dit quelque chose.

_On peut dire ça comme ça, je réponds tout de même.

__Meow_, comme c'est amusant d'être perdu ! Et pourquoi t'es-tu perdue ?

J'ai été projetée hors de ma dimension dans un endroit où les gens ont des oreilles d'animaux sur la tête.

**Ne lui répond surtout pas ça ! Demande-lui plutôt ton chemin. **

"Pour aller où ?

**Chez le Chapelier Fou, évidemment. **

Oui, évidemment. Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Ca coule de source, le Chapelier Fou. J'aurais du le savoir tout de suite, si seulement j'avais eu le PUTAIN DE MODE D'EMPLOI.

_Alors, petite Alice, où vas-tu ? M'interroge à nouveau la voix familière. _Meow ? _

**Souviens-toi ! Le Chapelier Fou ! **

_Chez le Chapelier Fou ? Je hasarde.

_Oooooooh... Chez le _-meow-_ Chapelier Fou ? Comme c'est intéressant...

Une queue rose battant négligemment sort du vide pour s'enrouler autour de ma jambe, tandis que deux mains blanches se posent sur mes épaules.

_Veux-tu que je te guide, petite Alice ? Souffle Gin à mon oreille.

...

GIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Je me retourne brusquement pour lui sauter dessus, pour retomber sur du vide : il a shunpoté.

Ma lèvre se met à trembler. Oh non, pas la femme enceinte, pas la femme enceinte, pas la femme enceinte !

**C'est le Chat de Cheschire. Il fait toujours ça. **

Je cligne des yeux. Un chat ?

Gin - est - un - _chat _?

**C'est visible, non ? **

Je lève la tête vers l'arbre où Gin s'est téléporté, et où il me fixe avec amusement. Il est vêtu de son haori de capitaine, comme d'habitude, son sourire sur le visage, comme d'habitude, ses oreilles roses rayées de violet sur la tête, comme d'hab- OMH. OMFH.

Gin a des oreilles et une queue de chat. Et elle sont _roses_.

Et ça lui va super bien.

Je vais baver.

**... Alice ? **

"Ouais ?

**TU N'ES PAS SENSEE PHANTASMER SUR LE CHAT DE CHESCHIRE ! **

"Mais c'est mon copain !

**C'est un foutu CHAT ! **

__Meow... _Tu vas bien Alice ? Tu as l'air distraite, remarque Gin en se téléportant juste devant moi.

_Je ne vais pas bien et ça n'ira pas mieux tant que je ne pourrais pas faire une certaine chose, mais passons, je grogne en rangeant mon envie d'enlever tous les vêtements de Gin dans ma poche avec un petit mouchoir dessus.

**Arrête de grommeler et demande-lui de te guider jusqu'au Chapelier Fou. Et avec le sourire s'il-te-plait. Tu es Alice, une gentille petite fille qui est heureuse de vivre, ne l'oublie pas ! **

"Ca risque pas...

_Gi- Truc avec des oreilles ?

**C'est "Chat de Cheschire". Chat. De. Cheschire. Pas compliqué à retenir pourtant, non ?**

__Meow ? _

_Il est où le Chapelier Fou ?

Gin apparaît soudainement à côté de moi. Je réprime une envie de lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il se penche à mon épaule.

_Et pourquoi veux-tu voir le Chapelier Fou ? Ronronne-t-il.

Sexy...

_Euh...

**Euh... invente quelque chose ! Je n'ai pas le Scénario sous la main là, donc je ne peux pas te dire. **

"Ah oui c'est sûr que si tu paume le mode d'emploi, on n'est pas prêt de s'en sortir !

**Tu vas la fermer oui ? **

_A-li-ce, serais-tu partie follatibuler sans moi ? Interroge Gin.

Follatikwa ?

**Vocabulaire du Pays des Merveilles, cherche pas. **

"Ah parce qu'il y a aussi une langue locale ? C'est gentil d'informer les visiteurs !

**...**

_Pour tout te dire, je réfléchissais à une raison d'aller voir un type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam pour ne pas éveiller ta méfiance, je marmonne en haussant les épaules. Mais là j'ai vraiment pas d'idée, donc je vais me contenter de te demander le chemin.

**... **

"Ben quoi ? Etre honnête dans son couple, c'est important.

**Je veux démissionner. **

_Ca c'est un état d'esprit que j'aime, _meow_. Me lance Gin en disparaissant puis en réapparaissant devant moi, assis dans les airs.

Ca c'est mon copain !

_Et vu que tu m'adore (qu'on soit dans un univers bizarre où tu as des oreilles de chat ou dans notre univers), tu me réponds ? Je demande en battant angéliquement des cils. Ou mieux, tu m'y conduis, comme ça on pourra rester ensemble et trouver un coin tranquille où faire des tas de trucs interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans...

**Tu fais ça, je te tue. **

"Tu es une VOIX. Comment tu pourrais me tuer ?

**Touché. **

__Kufufufu... _tu es vraiment très amusante, Alice, prononce Gin. Je me demande quel chemin tu devrais prendre pour aller voir le Chapelier... Regarde donc devant toi !

Je m'exécute, et m'aperçois que tous les arbres de la forêt ont reculés pour former deux chemins radicalement identiques. Sur l'un est écrit "Cheumin", sur l'autre, "Chemain".

... C'est quoi ces fautes d'orthographe ?

**Quand on ne sait pas faire des questions grammaticalement correctes, on s'abstient de critiquer. **

"Touché.

_Alors Alice, siffle Gin. Devrais-tu prendre le Cheumin ou le Chemain ? Droite ou gauche ?

_Lequel mène vers le Chapelier ?

Il apparait soudainement derrière mon épaule et montre le gauche.

_Celui-là...

Je lève un pied.

_N'y mène pas.

Je me tourne docilement vers l'autre.

_Mais celui-là n'y mène pas forcément non plus...

Tellement digne de Gin. J'aurais du prévoir le coup.

_Mais une chose est sûre, dit-il à mon oreille. Où que tu aille, c'est avec tes pieds...

_Peut-être, mais j'aimerais bien qu'ils me mènent là où je dois aller, je réplique avec un début de mauvaise humeur.

_Et où dois-tu aller ?

_Chez le Chapelier.

_Tu vas chez le Chapelier ?

_Visiblement.

_Alors pourquoi es-tu perdue.

_Parce que je ne sais pas où c'est.

_Où est quoi ?

_Le chemin.

_Le chemin pour aller où ?

_Chez le Chapelier.

_Tu vas chez le Chapelier ?

... Je vois. Il veut jouer à ça.

Sauf que, très cher Gin que j'aime, ça fait un certain temps qu'on est ensemble. Et tes petits jeux sournois d'embrouillage de neurone, ça ne marche plus avec moi ! Je résiste !

_Oui.

_Mais comment ?

_Avec mes pieds.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que c'est avec eux qu'on marche.

_Qu'on marche où ?

_Sur Terre.

_Pour aller où ?

_Là où on doit aller.

_Et où dois-tu aller ?

_Chez le Chapelier.

_Chez qui ?

_Le Chapelier.

_Tu vas chez le Chapelier ?

**STOOOOOOOOOP ! Vous allez me rendre cinglée tous les deux !**

"Qui ?

**CA SUFFIT ! Alice, laisse tomber le Chat et prend le Cheumin. **

"Y'en a deux.

**Le Cheumin. Celui de droite. **

Si elle précise pas, aussi...

_Bon, Gi- euh, le chat, tu viens avec moi ! J'ordonne. Je vais à droite !

_Alors je pars à reculons, _meow_. Au revoir, A-li-ce ! Nous ne nous reverrons jamais, sauf si nous nous croisons...

Sur ces derniers mots, son corps s'efface lentement. Ne reste que son sourire, qui m'envoie un baiser invisible.

_Bye bye, _meow _!

Le sourire s'envole dans le ciel. Je reste seule et soupire. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je passerais un jour tranquille avec mon copain.

Décidant de rester philosophe, je gonfle la poitrine et m'embarque sur le Cheumin.

.

**.**

**Part VI : **

**.**

_"Why is a raven like a writing-desk ?"_

_._

_Trois kilomètres à pieds... ça useuuuh, ça useuuuuh... ça useuh les souliers !

.

_Trente kilomètres à pieds... ça useuuuuh, ça useuuuuh... ça useuh les souliers !

.

_Six cent quatre-vingt sept kilomètres à pieds... ça useuuuuh, ça uhseuuuuh... ça useuuh la plante des pieds !

.

_Dix-huit mille neuf cents kilomètres à pieds... ça useuuuuh, ça useuuuuh... ça use ET CA FAIT CHIER !

Je vais péter un plombs.

Rectification : je pête un plomb.

_PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE CHIURE DE COUILLE DE MEEEEEEERDE ! MAIS OU EST CET ENFOIRE DE CHAPELIER QUE JE L'ASSASSINE !

**Alice ! **

"C'est Haru !

**Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Des enfants en bas âge lisent cette histoire ! **

"Ca, fallait y penser AVANT de m'embaucher pour le truc !

**Oh ! **

C'est ça, fais l'offusquée, Narration de mes deux.

**Mon syndicat entendra parler de ça ! **

"Et tes fesses, elles en entendent parler ?

**I- insolente ! **

Je décide de ne pas répondre. Je pourrais devenir vulgaire.

Ecartant de la main une fleur de la taille d'un éléphant (eh non, je n'ai toujours pas grandi depuis que j'ai du boire cette fichue fiole), je marche encore et toujours le long du Cheumin. Ce que je fais depuis maintenant deux heures et demi.

J'ignore qui est le Chapelier Fou, mais il a intérêt d'en valoir la peine.

**Au lieu de grommeler et d'insulter les innocentes Narrations, tourne à gauche. C'est juste là. **

J'obtempère sans répondre. Alors que le virage se finit, je peux voir que je suis sortie de la forêt, et que je me trouve à présent devant une petite plaine surmontée d'un moulin tordu, et d'une table où siègent trois personnes. Je m'approche en levant la tête. Evidemment, ils sont gigantesques, vu que j'ai la taille d'une fourmille. Fais chier !

_Aliiiiiiiice !

Une grande silhouette chapeautée traverse la table en écrasant les plats et s'accroupit devant moi, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

_T'as rétrécit au lavage ? Me demande Shinji en rigolant.

...

Connard.

**Alice, voici le Chapelier Fou ! **

"C'est marrant, j'aurais plutôt vu Kisuke dans le rôle. M'enfin, j'imagine qu'il doit bien s'éclater en champignon aussi.

Mais c'est vrai qu'avec le bob, on tend à penser que voilà.

Bref.

_En fait j'ai bouffé une connerie et au lieu de prendre dix kilos j'ai perdu dix mètres, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je marmonne en croisant les bras. Donc ici tu es le Chapelier Fou ?

_C'est exact !

Il enlève son chapeau et exécute une révérence.

_Pour vous servir, gente Alice.

Haru. H. A. R. U. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, si ?

**Alice. A. L. I. C. E. C'est pourtant pas si compliqué, si ? **

"Vas te faire foutre et dis-moi ce que je dois faire, O grande Narration.

**Pour le moment, contente-toi de prendre le thé avec eux. La suite arrivera d'elle-même. **

"Oui maître.

_Bon, on prend le thé ou quoi ?

_Mais avec plaisir gente Alice, s'exclame Shinji. Mais avant de t'assoir à notre table, une petite devinette... Pourquoi est-ce qu'un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

Je cligne des yeux.

Hein ?

_Tu peux répéter la question ? Je bredouille.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

Euh...

"Une réponse, capitaine ?

**Nan. Débrouille-toi. C'est dans le Scénario.**

"Alors file-moi le mode d'emploi !

**Plutôt mourir. **

"PUTAIN !

_Alors, Alice ? Une réponse ? Glousse Shinji.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_Bah... ils sont en bois tous les deux ?

**... T'es sérieuse là ? **

_Euh merde, non, je me suis gourée. Ils ont des plumes !

Hum. A la réflexion, c'est pas ça non plus.

_Laisse-moi réfléchir. Bureau... bureau égale rapport... rapport égale travail... travail égale sixième division... sixième division égale Byakuya... Byakuya égale glaçon... glaçon égale eau... eau égale mer... mer égale poissons... poissons égale sirènes... sirènes égale amour... amour égale sentiments... sentiments égale humain... humain égale mortel... mortel égale mort... mort égale faucheuse... faucheuse égale faux... faux égale vautour... vautour égale oiseaux... oiseaux égale CORBEAUX ! Je termine, triomphante.

Haha ! J'ai vaincue !

**Oh. My. Lewis. OH MY FUCKING LEWIS ! **

"Admire mon génie.

**Je... Je... Je vais faire une rupture d'anévrisme. **

"Hein ?

**Tais-toi Alice. Juste, tais-toi.**

"Comme tu veux.

Abandonnant la Narration à sa rupture d'anévrisme, je me tourne vers Shinji, triomphante.

_Alors mon gros, satisfait ?

_Je suis très heureux d'avoir la réponse à cette question que je me pose depuis si longtemps, Alice, me dit-il gravement. Merci.

_Mais de rien, je répond charitablement. Alors, on le prend, ce thé ?

_Avec plaisir ! Dit Shinji en me tendant la main. Monte donc Alice, que je te présente au Lièvre et au Loir.

Je fixe ses cinq énormes doigts, avant de déglutir.

Si on m'avait dit que je me baladerais en main un jour...

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je saute sur la paume ouverte de Shinji, qui me fait un gigantesque souvenir, rajuste son haut-de-forme et m'amène jusqu'à ce qu'il nomme "la table de non-anniversaire".

_Très chers amis, annonce-t-il à la cantonade, voici Alice !

_Yo les mecs, ça boume ? Je marmonne avant de lever la tête. Moi c'est Ha-PUTAIN !

_Langage !

_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

...

...

...

...

Je viens de découvrir où sont passés mes deux voix intérieures.

_KIKI ? URAH ? Je beugle en sautant sur la table. C'est vous ?

_Et voilà qu'elle a des hallucinations. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me doutais en la voyant que cette jeune fille ne serait pas très vive.

_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Bon, pas de doute, c'est bien eux.

**Non. Encore une fois, ce sont des personnages. Tu ne les connais pas, ils ne te connaissent pas, un point c'est tout. **

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Je soupire, et fais un salut à Kiki et Urah, avant de détailler plus attentivement leurs costumes.

Kiki... n'a pas du tout changé. Grand, sombre et androgyne, seules deux énormes oreilles de lièvres (noires, évidemment), pointent hors de sa chevelure.

Quand à Urah, elle a gagné deux petites oreilles rondes et pelucheuses, ainsi qu'une petite truffe brillante sur le bout de son nez.

Okay. Il _faut_ que je prenne des photos.

**Lâche cet appareil tout de suite.**

"Mais...

**Tout. De. Suite. **

Même pô juste, je songe en rangeant mon appareil photo.

_Trêve de plaisanterie, intervient soudain Kiki. Que prévois-tu pour le jour Frabieu, Alice ?

...

_Hein ?

Un de ses sourcils se hausse.

_Tu as un plan, non ? En tant qu'Elue par l'Oraculum, tu dois bien avoir inventé un plan qui nous permettra de vaincre la Reine Rouge et son monstrueux Jabberwocky, n'est-ce pas ?

Euh...

_Le quoi ? Vaincre qui et qui ?

Kiki me fixe avec de grands yeux.

_Tu... tu ne sais _rien_ ?

Urah se met à hurler de rire.

_ON EST TOUS MORTS ! POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Okaaaaaay...

_En même temps, je fais remarquer, si quelqu'un daignait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici...

"Ou me donnait le FOUTU MODE D'EMPLOI...

**Meurs. **

_Bref, si on me renseignait, je pourrais probablement mieux saisir la situation et ce que tout le monde attend manifestement de moi, j'achève en haussant les épaules.

Shinji se gratte pensivement le menton.

_Ca se tient, admet-il. Je n'aime pas ça, c'est trop cohérent.

Tous frissonnent autour de moi.

Oui, quand on n'a pas l'habitude, la cohérence fait un peu peur, je l'avoue.

_Nous n'avons plus qu'à expliquer tout ce qui se trame à Alice, lance Kiki en buvant un peu de thé. Chapelier...

_Oui, je laisse le Loir commencer, sourit Shinji. Loir ?

_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_C'est tout à fait ça ! Approuve Shinji d'un air convaincu.

... Carrément. J'ai tout compris.

_Et avec un décodeur, ça donne ? Je demande en m'asseyant sur la nappe.

Shinji cligne des yeux.

_Ce que veut dire le Loir, c'est bien évidemment que-

_CHAPELIER ! Hurle soudain une voix.

Je sursaute et voit Rukia courir vers nous, avant de sauter sur la table en agitant les bras.

_C'est terrible ! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'atroce !

_Que veux-tu dire, Souris ? L'interroge Kiki.

Rukia prend une profonde inspiration et débite d'une seule traite :

_Nous avons été attaqué par l'armée de la Reine Rouge alors que nous venions de trouver Alice. Nous nous sommes enfuis, mais nous avons perdu Alice et sommes tombés dans une embuscade ! Dodo, Tweedledee et Tweedledum se sont fait capturer, il n'y a que moi qui ait pu m'échapper... et l'Armée de la Reine vient par ici, ils m'ont suivi au flair grâce à Bayard, mais je ne savais pas où aller... je suis désolée...

Elle s'évanouit dans mes bras, sous mon regard halluciné.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Ca commence vraiment...**

"Quoi donc ?

**L'action !**

Et à ce moment précis, une cinquantaine de soldats pénètrent la clairière pour se jeter sur nous.

.

**.**

**Part VII : **

**.**

_"It's the stupidest tea-party I ever was at in all my life !"_

_._

J'ai à peine le temps de sentir la main de Shinji se refermer sur moi et m'envoyer bouler au fond d'une théière que je crie en me cognant la tête contre la paroi.

_MERDE SHINJI, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

_Shhhh ! Me chuchote-t-il en posant la théière sur ces genoux (du moins c'est ce que je déduis d'après les endroits où je me cogne quand il la bouge). Ils sont venus pour toi, Alice, ne leurs donnons pas satisfaction, veux-tu ?

Ah. Okay. Si tu le dis bouffi, moi je veux bien obéir.

Mais j'aimerais aussi qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe, BORDEL !

_Chapelier, Lièvre, Loir, salut soudain une voix douce.

Une voix que je connais. Une voix qui hante mes plus profonds cauchemars.

Celle de Kokoro Kuchiki.

Oh my Haru. Oh my FUCKING Haru.

_Valet de Coeur, salut à son tour Shinji. C'est un plaisir que de vous revoir parmi nous ! Comment allez-vous ?

_Bien, je vous remercie, roucoule Kokoro. Les enfants, dites bonjour à nos hôtes !

Un concert de "bonjour" suit. Kiki et Urah ne parlent pas.

_Voyez-vous, Chapelier, poursuit Kokoro, je me promenais avec mon ami Bayard ici présent, lorsque ce dernier a senti l'odeur d'une personne que nous recherchons depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas Bayard ?

Un faible "oui" retentit. Une autre voix connue, qui me fait m'étrangler dans ma salive.

Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour soulever légèrement le couvercle de la théière et apercevoir la scène, et obtient confirmation de mes doutes : c'est bien Renji qui, enchainé, baisse la tête d'un air piteux.

Notant au passage qu'il a gagné une queue, des oreilles et une truffe de chien, je lève les yeux vers mon Pire Cauchemar numéro 2.

Sanglée dans une uniforme traditionnel japonais rouge, Kokoro Kuchiki monte avec grâce un immense cheval noir.

"Narration !

**Oui ? **

"Comment je fais pour reprendre ma taille normale ?

**Eh bien tu trouveras dans tes poches des miettes du gâteau- attends une minute, ne me dis pas que tu veux les utiliser maintenant ? **

"Tout juste !

Je fouille avec avidité dans mes poches, mais mon corps se paralyse soudainement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**Je t'empêche de détruire le Scénario. Jure de ne pas manger le gâteau avant que je ne te le dise et je te relâcherais. **

"Et si après je re-rétrécis ? Je retrouve ma taille normale, je poutre la gueule de Kuchiki-mère, et après je rétrécis ! C'est bien ça, non, comme compromis ?

**Non. Jure ou tu reste paralysée. **

Je soupire.

"Ca va, ça va, je jure. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Mon corps retrouve sa liberté de mouvement, et je m'assois au fond de la théière, dégoutée.

_Et donc, reprend Kokoro, je me demandais si par le plus grand des hasards, vous n'auriez pas vu notre petite Alice... la Reine est si impatiente de la rencontrer... huhuhu...

_Eh bien je suis navré, mais nous n'avons pas vu l'ombre d'une chevelure d'Alice ! Répond Shinji avec assurance. Mais si par hasard nous la croisions, croyez bien que je vous le dirais sans hésiter.

J'entend Kokoro pousser une exclamation dédaigneuse.

_Permettez que je vérifie ? Bayard, cherche ! Ordonne-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

_Oui, acquiesce faiblement Renji.

Des bruits de pas accompagnés de reniflement. Je sens nettement Shinji se raidir, mais il ne dit rien.

Je regarde à nouveau par la fente de la théière, et voit qu'il s'est mis à quatre pattes pour passer sous la table... et arriver juste en face de moi. Son gros oeil se colle au mien, cligne, et Renji pousse un soupir.

_Désolé Alice, _woof_, souffle-t-il. Mais je vais devoir-

_Fais ça et je t'arrache les yeux pour les fourrer dans le seul endroit de ton corps où le soleil ne brille jamais. Et je ne parle pas de tes trous de nez, je déclare avec autant de froideur que possible.

Faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche...

__Woof,_ pitié, ne fais pas ça ! Me supplie Renji. Je n'ai pas le choix, je-

_Je me fous de tes arguments, je grogne. Tu me dénonce, tu vas avoir mal. Très mal. Et ton chéri ne sera pas là pour te supporter.

_Co- comment sais-tu à propos du Lapin et moi, _woof_ ? S'exclame Renji.

Le Lapin ? Quel Lapin ?

Bon, ne cherchons pas à comprendre et profitons-en.

_Je sais tout. Et surtout que tu vas souffrir si tu ne te détourne pas en disant qu'il n'y a rien ici _maintenant_ !

J'assortis le tout d'un petit Big Bang qui explose sur sa truffe. Renji bondit et fait précipitamment demi-tour. Je l'observe revenir vers Kokoro d'un air aussi naturel que possible.

_Alice n'est pas ici, déclare-t-il. Je le jure, _woof_.

Kokoro le fixe un long moment, avant de froncer les sourcils.

_Très bien, je te crois, énonce-t-elle. Mais sache que si tu nous a mentis, toi et ton Lapin en payeraient les conséquences. Et tu connais notre Reine...

Renji tremble, mais ne répond pas.

Finalement, Kokoro lève la main et ordonne à son armée (des soldats entièrement rouges et sans visages) de partir. Elle et Renji s'en vont en dernier. Bientôt, la clairière est déserte.

**Wow. Ce n'était pas dans le Scénario, mais tu as réussi à les faire partir de manière plutôt efficace. **

"Ca l'aurait été encore plus si tu m'avais laissé exploser la tête de la mégère.

**Tu auras l'occasion de le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais rien de trop violent, hein ! N'oublie pas que tu es une petite fille sage...**

"Promis.

Ouais. Rien de trop violent.

Héhéhéhé.

Shinji soulève le couvercle de la théière.

_Eh bien eh bien, Alice, on dirait que tu as su convaincre notre ami Bayard de manière plutôt... efficace ! Rigole-t-il en me soulevant pour me reposer sur la table.

_Mouarf, c'est pas grand-chose, je marmonne en haussant les épaules. Je fais ça tout le temps au Gotei.

Surtout quand ça concerne des rapports compromettants à cacher hors d'atteinte du regard de Byakuya.

_Tout cela est bien beau, mais qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? La Reine Rouge nous surveille, et ce sera un miracle si elle n'envoie pas son Bandersnatch à nos trousses ce soir !

_OH OUIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !

Quel que soit l'univers où elle se trouve, Urah est toujours aussi inutile. Ca en devient un peu pitoyable. Surtout marrant, mais un peu pitoyable quand même.

_Alice n'est pas en sécurité avec nous. De plus, clame Shinji, pour réaliser sa mission, elle doit aller à la rencontre de la Reine Blanche.

... Hein ?

Kiki et Urah opinent du chef, et Shinji baisse la tête vers moi.

_Eh bien, Alice, il est temps pour nous de nous quitter ! Nous devons nous occuper de Souris, et toi de ton destin !

_Mais vous ne m'avez rien expliqué-

_Prête pour un petit voyage en chapeau ?

Un voyage en _QUOI_ ?

Shinji me prend dans sa main et ôte son chapeau de l'autre.

_Attends une minute ! Je proteste. Il est hors de question que tu te débarrasse de moi comme ça ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! LACHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE BLOND !

_Bon voyage, Alice ! Amuse-toi bien !

Il me pose sur le chapeau. Je m'apprête à en sauter, lorsque ce traître le lance.

Une seconde plus tard, me voilà en train de tourbillonner dans les airs en hurlant de toute la force de mes poumons, accrochée uniquement par le bout de mes doigts à un ruban qui dépasse du haut-de-forme.

_AAAAAAAAAAH ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !

Le ciel et la terre défilent autour de moi, alors que je continue de hurler.

_JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIR !

_C'est une aspiration souhaitable, et bien commune à tous les êtres : qui donc souhaite mourir ? _Meow_.

J'entends des voix. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ma mort est proche ? Je ne suis pas sensée voir ma vie défiler ? (enfin, ma vie de shinigamie quoi)

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye autant, A-li-ce _meow_ ?

Un sourire apparait juste devant moi.

Gin.

_CONNARD ! T'AS PAS HONTE DE ME FAIRE DES PEURS PAREILLES ? Je beugle.

Le sourire devient un point d'interrogation.

__Meow_, qui diable insulte-tu ?

_TOI, ESPECE DE PETIT SALAUD SEXY !

Bon. Ce n'est pas vraiment une insulte. Mais c'est totalement vrai.

_Quelle grossièreté, _meow_.

_JE T'EMMERDE !

Gin apparait, flottant avec élégance dans les airs, au même rythme où je suis ballotée par ce fichu chapeau. Sauf que lui, il n'a pas les turbulences du voyage.

_CONNARD ! Je répète en m'agrippant de plus belle au chapeau.

Il ricane d'un air félin. Connard... mais fichtrement canon.

**ARRETE CA. TOUT DE SUITE.**

"Rabat-joie.

_Alors A-li-ce, pourquoi vole-tu à dos de _meow_ chapeau ? M'interroge Gin en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_PARCE QUE JE N'AI PAS EU LE CHOAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je hurle alors qu'une petite pierre passe à deux millimètres de ma tête.

_CAILLASSES DE MERDE !

**Tu es vraiment grossière, Alice. Tu te rends compte que des enfants nous lisent ? Je te prierais de modérer ton langage.**

"RIEN A FOUTRE DES GOSSES ! J'VEUX DESCENDRE !

_Tu fais donc des choses contre ta volonté ? _Meow_, comme c'est étrange...

Je passe mon temps à faire des choses contre ma volonté.

_Je me sens désolé pour toi, _meow_.

...

_C'est vrai ? Je demande avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Gin serait-il en train de devenir romantique ? (ou juste affectueux ?)

_Non. En fait, j'aime bien cet état de fait, _meow_.

CONNARD.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec lui ?

Ah oui, je l'aime. C'est con, l'amour.

Je pousse un soupir énamouré. C'est peut-être un connard sans coeur, mais c'est le _mien_.

**Pour la dernière fois, c'est juste un CHAT. Un banal, foutu CHAT.**

"Insulte Gin encore une fois et je t'arrache les yeux. Juste un conseil d'amie, hein.

**Je sens que je vais mourir avant la fin de cette aventure. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi MOI ? **

"C'est une question que je me pose souvent.

_Au fait, A-li-ce, où vas-tu comme cela ? Demande soudainement Gin en agitant sa queue devant moi.

Euh... Très bonne question.

_AUCUNE IDEE ! Je crie pour couvrir le bruit du vent. ET TOI ?

_Je l'ignore également. C'est agréable de se promener, on rencontre des gens, on discute... qu'en pense-tu, _meow_ ?

_JE PREFERERAIS FAIRE CA LES PIEDS SUR TERRE !

Gin hausse les épaules.

_Tes désirs sont des ordres, A-li-ce, commente-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux avant de lever la main pour taper sur le chapeau. L'effet est immédiat : déstabilisé par le poids, le haut-de-forme est violemment secoué. Tellement violemment que je décroche.

Et je tombe.

_Bye bye, A-li-ce ! Me salut Gin en me faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de disparaître dans les airs.

_CONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! Je braille en brandissant mon poing contre lui.

Ensuite, je me tourne pour voir la terre qui avance de plus en plus vite vers moi. Oh merde. Oh merde. OH MERDE.

Je fais jaillir un Big Bang, qui ralentit légèrement ma chute. Bien. Plus que quelques-uns et je devrais pouvoir me poser sans trop de probl-

Je heurte violemment le sol, et m'y enfonce d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Et ça fait _mal_. Vraiment.

_Aieaieaieaieaiiiie... je gémis en bougeant tous mes membres pour vérifier qu'aucun n'est cassé. Je souuuuuffre !

Prenant appuis contre la terre, je sors du trou que j'ai (douloureusement et involontairement) creusé, pour regarder autour de moi. Je me trouve dans un grand jardin, uniquement peuplé de roses blanches. Devant moi, un énorme château me surplombe de toute sa hauteur. On dirait bien que je suis tombée juste devant l'entrée principale.

Je cligne des yeux pour chercher quelque chose qui pourrait me renseigner sur l'endroit où je me trouve. Un énorme panneau indicateur écarlate répond à ma question :

"PALAIS DE LA REINE ROUGE"

Hum.

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

.

**.**

**Part VIII : **

**.**

_She found herself at last in the beautiful garden, among the bright flower-beds and the cool fountains. (...) the roses growing on it were white, but there were three gardeners at it, busily painting it red. (...) "why are you painting those roses ?" (...) Two began in a low voice :" (...) If the Queen was to find out, we should all have our heads cut off, you know."_

_._

Bon. Récapitulons.

Je viens de faire un crash en chapeau, dont je suis miraculeusement sortie vivante (mais Gin ne l'est plus pour longtemps, ce sale petit traître), et qui m'a envoyé en plein territoire inconnu -pas si inconnu que ça, certes, puisque je sais à présent que je suis au palais d'une certaine Reine Rouge. Et aussi que je suis en plein dans la merde, mais c'est accessoire.

La question est : que faire ?

**Commence par faire le tour du château. **

Heureusement, la Narration est là pour me donner des ordres étranges et sans explication. Quel bonheur d'avoir une amie qui vous soutient et vous aide à tout moment !

**Tais-toi et marche.**

"Oui maîîîîître...

J'avance le long des haies de roses blanches, jusqu'à entendre des éclats de voix pressés. Curieuse, je tend la tête pour voir ce qui se passe.

_AS DE COEUR ! ARRETE DE METTRE DE LA PEINTURE PARTOUT !

_Nan ! Je mets la peintureuuuuuh !

_AS DE COEUR, ARRETE CA OU JE TE DENONCE A LA REINE !

_Ouinnnn ! As de pique est trooop méchant avec moi ! J'VEUX MANGER DES BANANES ! CRETIN D'AS DE PIQUE !

_JE VAIS LA-

_VOS GUEULES !

Hiyori se saisit d'un pinceau et l'abat froidement sur la tête de Kensei et Mashiro.

Perso, je reste coite.

Il y a de quoi.

Tous les Vizards -Shinji excepté- sont là, sauf que leurs corps ont été remplacés par des cartes de jeu. Oh, et ils peignent les roses blanches en rouge en se hurlant dessus.

Surréaliste. Définitivement.

Décidant qu'il est temps pour moi de faire ma petite entrée, je débarque et me plante devant eux.

_Yo les mecs !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! UNE SOURIS !

_ECRASEZ-LA !

_Moi j'aime bien les souris...

_TA GUEULE, AS DE COEUR !

Hiyori, en as de trèfle, se jette sur moi avec un pinceau.

_CREVE !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

Rectification : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je me mets à courir en zigzagant pour lui échapper, tout en braillant :

_JE SUIS PAS UNE SOURIIIIIIIS !

**Mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ca n'est pas sensé se passer comme ça ! **

"Vas leurs dire alors !

**Je ne peux pas intervenir. Toi, dis leur.**

"CA VA PAS NON ?

Je cours, jusqu'à sauter en plein dans un massif de roses en évitant les épines. De là, je me fais toute petite (ce qui n'est pas difficile au vu de ma taille actuelle), et attend patiemment que les Vizards arrêtent de vouloir me tuer.

Ce qu'ils font remarquablement vite.

_Elle arrive ! Piaille Rose. Finissez de peindre les roses, on s'occupera de la souris plus tard !

Bonne idée !

... Elle arrive ? Qui arrive ? Et pourquoi elle les terrifie autant ?

_Stop ! Qui c'est qui est là ? J'interroge en sortant la tête des roses, pour voir que les Vizards sont déjà partis. HEY ! REVENEZ !

Je trépigne quelques instants, avant d'entendre à nouveau d'autres éclats de voix. Bon, si c'est cette fameuse "Elle", je ferais mieux de la fermer.

Une armée d'hommes et de femmes débarquent, et je reconnais avec stupéfaction l'ensemble des divisions. Seule la onzième est absente.

_La Reine va maintenant procéder à sa partie matinale de croquet ! Annonce quelqu'un, que je reconnais comme étant Byakuya.

Très raide, les oreilles dressées, il se tient au milieu de l'herbe, impavide. On dirait qu'il a avalé un caisson de ballais en plus de celui qu'il a de naissance.

_Gentes dames, messieurs, annonce-t-il froidement, voici notre Maîtresse, la Reine Rouge !

Tous les courtisants font une révérence, tandis qu'arrive la... la... la... OH PUTAIN !

Non, c'est impossible. Kokoro, passe encore. Vraiment. Mais pas elle ! Pitié, PAS ELLE !

_Huhuhu, glousse Sakura, quel bonheur de vous voir tous ici !

NOOOOOOOOOON !

Tapis dans les roses, je gémis de désespoir. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je débarque dans la maison de Sakura FOUTUE Osokawa ?

Je suis maudite.

Sakura se saisit d'un maillet à la forme bizarre, et commence à pousser une boule bizarre dans une espèce de demi-cerceau vertical bizarre. Ce n'est qu'en plissant les yeux que je m'aperçois que le maillet est en réalité un des membres de la quatrième division, un certain Hanatarou, habillé en rose, que la boule est le crâne d'Ikkaku, qui grogne chaque fois qu'il doit passer dans un des cercles, et que lesdits cercles sont... des cercles, en fait.

Nom d'un canard albinos. Et dire que je pensais avoir tout vu lorsque j'ai dut réconcilier un transsexuel avec son frère.

Sakura continue à jouer, et je la détaille en plissant des yeux. Est-ce que sa tête fait la taille de son corps ou j'hallucine ?

Je n'hallucine pas. Sakura a bien une tronche de pastèque OGM. Et elle s'est fait une couleur aux cheveux, puisqu'ils sont maintenant rouges. Nom d'un canard albinos.

Je sens l'un de mes zygomatiques se soulever. Oh non Haru, retiens-toi, retiens-toi, retiens-t...

_POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! LA HONTE !

Je me tords de rire sur le sol. Kami-sama, elle est juste... juste...

_RIDICULE ! POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

SAKURA LA TOMATE !

**... mais quelle conne... mais. Quelle. CONNE !**

"Ouais, huhu, Sakura est une débile... une débile qui a la couleur d'un homard trop cuit ! OUAHAHAHAHAH !

**C'est toi la débile, petite idiote d'Alice. Elle va te repérer maintenant ! **

Mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Oh merde.

__Qui_ a rit ? Tonne Sakura.

Mouvement de foule parmi les courtisants. Ils se regardent tous, gênés.

_Cela venait des buissons, votre Reinitude, formule Byakuya, de glace.

...

TRAITRE.

J'avale ma salive en voyant que Sakura s'approche rapidement des buissons. Vu ma taille et la sienne, elle pourrait m'écraser sans même y faire attention... un Plan, vite !

L'idée me frappe avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

Les miettes de gateau que je suis sensée trouver dans ma poche !

**Quoi ? Non, pas maintenant ! **

"Tu préfères peut-être que le personnage principal meurt écrasé ?

**Le Scénario...**

"Peut aller se faire voir chez les grecs. Je bouffe le gâteau, que tu le veuille ou non !

Je fouille dans mes poches, et y trouve trois grosses miettes. Sans même me poser la question de savoir comment elles sont arrivée là, je les mange. Et l'instant d'après, j'ai retrouvé ma taille normale.

Et je louche sur l'énorme front de Sakura.

Oh, on dirait que je suis un peu plus grande que prévu.

_Qui... qui es-tu ? Balbutie Sakura. Et pourquoi es-tu plus grande que moi ? Rétrécis ! Je t'ordonne de rétrécir !

Elle a vraiment une énorme tête.

_T'as vraiment une énorme tête.

Oups. C'est sorti tout seul...

**Mais que viens-tu de dire, malheureuse ? Retire ça tout de suite !**

"Hmm... nan.

Avec une curiosité un peu étrange, je regarde la tête de Sakura rougir à toute vitesse. Soudain, alors qu'elle parait sur le point d'exploser, sa bouche gigantesque s'ouvre et hurle :

_QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TETE !

_C'est la tienne qu'on devrait raccourcir, je fais remarquer en ricanant.

_COUPEZ LUI LA TEEEEEEEETE ! Braille Sakura en piétinant le sol de ses pieds.

Je m'apprête à lui lancer une autre vanne lorsque je me rends compte que les courtisants ont tous sortis des haches.

...

Putain de bordel de merde de chiure de couilles.

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi. Bon, pas de sortie directe.

Un grand sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Régle numéro 1 du bourrin de base : quand il n'y a pas de sortie, ON FONCE DANS LE TAS !

Et sans réfléchir, je mets un grand coup de tête à Sakura.

Je sens avec délectation mon crâne écraser le sien. Qu'est-ce que c'est BON !

**Mais- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! **

"Dans tes rêves !

_BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! Je hurle en fonçant dans les courtisants.

J'esquive un coup de hache, assomme un gars et détruit les massifs de roses peintes avec de grands Big Bangs. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Byakuya avancer vers moi avec une énorme épée. J'ai à peine le temps de penser que c'est une chance qu'il n'ait pas Sebonsakura qu'il engage le combat avec moi.

Mais pourquoi j'ai pas ma queueeeeeeeee... je gémis mentalement avec une grimace en évitant un coup qui aurait pu me trancher le bras.

Je lui retourne un uppercut qu'il bloque juste à temps. On dirait bien qu'être un Lapin lui a enlevé la majorité de sa force, sinon il m'aurait tué bien avant... glups.

**En réalité, tu es protégée par le Consensus de l'Héroïne.**

"Hein ?

**Pour faire simple, l'Héroïne ne peut pas mourir ou être gravement blessée tant que ce n'est pas le combat final, sinon ça pourrirait tout le Scénario. **

"Donc quoi que je fasse, je suis invincible.

**En gros oui.**

La claaaaaaaaaasse...

Je m'accroupis et envoie Byakuya bouler contre un mur. Putain, CA MARCHE ! Chuis invincible ! J'AI BATTU BYAKUYA !

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kami-sama, ma vie vient de trouver un accomplissement. J'AI BATTU BYAKUYA !

Loué soit le Seigneur des canards albinos.

J'écrase un courtisant d'un grand coup de pied, avant de remarquer que la masse ne fait que grandir. Et que les Vizards, toujours en cartes à jouer, viennent grossir les rangs avec des centaines de leurs copains, qui leur ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et ils ont tous des grands machins coupants et potentiellement mortels.

Hum. On va peut-être pas tester les limites du Consensus de l'Héroïne _jusque-là_, hein.

Time to go !

Je tourne les talons et commence à courir.

_BANZAAAAAAI !

Je traverse le château en galopant comme une tarée, poursuivit par l'équivalent d'un troupeau de fanatiques en furie qui rêvent de me couper la tête.

Une cachette, viiiiiiiite...

Je dérape en tournant, et me trouve sans savoir comment dans la cour du château. Il doit bien y avoir une porte, non ? Une porte donnant sur une pièce pour me cacher, c'est trop demander ?

Une grosse hutte cachée dans un coin sombre me répond. Hallelujah !

Je m'y engouffre sans réfléchir, et ferme avec précaution la porte derrière moi.

Ensuite, je me retourne.

Kenpachi me fait un grand sourire.

_Yo Alice. Un p'tit combat ?

.

**.**

**Part IX :**

**. **

_"Off with her head !" (...) "How do you like the Queen ?" said the Cat, in a low voice. "Not at all," said Alice._

_._

Hum.

Objectivement, je devrais peut-être retourner affronter les courtisants.

_Euh... j'imagine que si je te dis non, tu t'en foutras ?

Kenpachi se gratte la tête.

_Chais pas trop en fait. Humpty Dumpty ?

**Humpty Dumpty ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? **

Une petite tête rose sort de son haori. Yachiru, évidemment. Sauf que sa tête à la forme d'un oeuf -boarf, au point où j'en suis, un truc incroyable de plus ou de moins...

_Oui, Bandy ?

_On combat Alice ou pas ? J'me souviens plus des ordres.

_Bah...

Elle va dire oui, elle va dire oui, kami-samakami-samakami-sama, je dois trouver un truc pour les en dissuader... JE SAIS !

Il est temps pour un petit discours, huhuhu.

_Depuis quand des gens comme vous suivent les ordres d'une nana qui ressemble à un homard ? Je demande avec aplomb. Je veux dire, regarde toi Ken- Bandy ! T'es fort et tout, tu...

Il... euh... JE SAIS ! Ce qui marche dans mon univers marchera probablement dans celui-là...

_Tu pourrais te battre avec des gens beaucoup plus forts si tu la trahissais ! Tu as juste à ne pas me tuer, et à te barrer d'ici pour massacrer tout le monde ! C'est pas un bon plan ça ? Je débite avec toute la conviction dont je suis capable.

Il y a un silence. Je commence à prier pour que ça marche, lorsque Kenpachi tord la bouche en un sourire.

_Hey, c'pas con ça ! T'en pense quoi Humpty Dumpty ?

_ON S'CAAAAASSE ! Hurle Yachiru.

Kenpachi me fait un sourire sauvage avant de dégainer son zanpakuto.

_Allez en selle, Alice, on va butter du courtisant ! Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la prend par automatisme, et me retrouve sans savoir comment assise sur une épaule, qui est étonnamment confortable. De l'autre côté, Yachiru me salue de la main.

_Un bonbon ?

_Non ça va aller merci, je marmonne. T'aurais pas un peu de saké plutôt ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre que Kenpachi défonce la porte de sa hutte et se jette dans la masse en faisant tourner son zanpakuto à tout va.

_Allez mon grand ! Je beugle à son oreille. Vers la sortie !

_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'EST PARTI !

**Oh my Lewis, est-ce qu'il est en train de découper des gens ? **

"Ca arrive régulièrement lorsque quelqu'un manie dans tous les sens un objet coupant, tu sais.

**Lewislewislewiiiis, ça va être censuré dans au moins trente pays ça ! Mais qui est l'incapable qui a triplé le budget d'hémoglobine ? On se croirait dans massacre à la tronçonneuse ! **

"Fallait pas embaucher Kenpachi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.

Nous défonçons finalement la porte d'entrée de château, avant de nous sortir du jardin des roses peintes. Finalement, nous voilà dehors, à courir comme des malades. Enfin, Kenpachi court comme un malade. Moi je fais comme Yachiru : Je lève les bras et je hurle.

_YOUHOUUUUUUUU !

Kenpachi accélère, et Yachiru explose de rire en l'encourageant. Moi, je viens de me rendre compte des inconvénients de voyager sur le dos d'un gars qui fonce toujours dans le tas :

_BRANCHE D'ARBRE ! Je hurle en me baissant brutalement.

Ces cons d'arbres vont réussir là où les gugusses avec les épées ont échoués : je vais mourir décapitée !

_A DROITE TOUTE ! J'indique pour éviter un chêne.

__Woof_, attendez-moi !

Je hausse un sourcil en tournant la tête pour apercevoir Renji, qui galope comme un beau diable pour nous rattraper.

_C'est moi -_woof_- Bayard ! Nous crie-t-il. Je suis venue rejoindre l'armée de la Reine Blanche avec le Lapin Blanc !

Et effectivement, près de lui, apparaît soudain Byakuya, qui parvient je ne sais comment à rester digne tout en courant comme un beau diable. Probablement un géne Kuchikien ou quelque chose dans le genre.

**Mais pourquoi le Lapin Blanc trahit ? Il n'était pas sensé le faire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet abruti ?**

"La magie de l'Amouuuuuur...

Je rigole toute seule, avant de percuter le reste de la phrase de Renji.

_La Reine Blanche ? Quand est-ce qu'il a été décidé qu'on allait chez la Reine Blanche ? Et puis c'est qui d'abord ?

Ils me regardent avec de grands yeux.

_C'est l'Oraculum _woof_ qui l'a dit, évidemment ! Le Jour Frabieux approche, Alice ! Enonce Renji. _Woof ! _

_Et nous sommes en retard, ajoute Byakuya d'un ton pincé, comme s'il n'avait pas tenté de me tuer il y a à peine trois minutes. Très très en retard !

_Mais en retard pour quoi ? Je demande avec agacement.

_Le Jour Frabieux enfin !

Evidemment. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ? Ce n'est pas comme si PERSONNE NE M'AVAIT RIEN EXPLIQUE.

**Je n'aime pas ce ton accusateur. **

"Je me faisais seulement quelques réflexions dans ma tête. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu t'es sentie visée...

**Tais-toi et cours. **

"Techniquement, je ne cours pas.

**Techniquement, tu me fais chier. Alors ferme-là.**

Vaincue, je me contente de ronchonner dans mon coin alors que Kenpachi continue de courir.

Plus d'une demi-heure s'écoule ainsi, et je viens de décider de piquer un somme lorsque la troupe s'arrête brusquement. Déstabilisée, je bascule par-dessus l'épaule de Kenpachi et me retrouve à terre, sonnée.

_ON EST ARRIVES, ALICEUH ! Braille Yachiru en sautant à son tour à terre.

_Je crois que j'avais compris, je marmonne avec une grimace. Pas besoin de hurler, merci.

D'ailleurs, "on est arrivés" c'est bien joli, mais on est arrivés _où_, au juste ?

**Lève la tête.**

"Chef oui chef !

Je m'exécute... et tombe sur un énorme panneau indicateur absolument immaculé. "PALAIS DE LA REINE BLANCHE".

Au moins, ils sont pas chiants avec les renseignements dans ce pays.

_Bon, je sais que vous devez atrocement m'en vouloir pour ma manie de poser des questions, mais je vais de nouveau embêter le monde en demandant qui est cette Reine Blanche, je lance à la cantonade.

_Demandez donc Alice, me répond Byakuya avant de chantonner (ce qui est définitivement flippant).

...

J'oubliais qu'ils n'ont pas le mot "second degré" dans leur vocabulaire.

_Qui est la Reine Blanche ?

_Tu ne le _-woof- _sais pas ? S'étonne Renji.

_Visiblement non, je réponds avec acidité.

_Il s'agit du leader de la Résistance -le mouvement qui s'oppose à la tyrannie de la Reine Rouge. La Reine Blanche était au départ supposée régner sur notre Monde, mais la Reine Rouge l'en a empêchée. Depuis, sa Royale Blanchitude vit ici, m'explique rapidement Byakuya. _Plom plom plom. _

_Ouais. On y va ? Grommelle Kenpachi en se mettant à marcher.

_Plom plom plom...

Vaguement hallucinée, je suis le groupe sans répondre. Nous sortons de la forêt, pour nous trouver devant...

_Nom d'un canard albinos, je souffle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _truc_ ?

Une immense allée de marbre blanc bordée d'arbres blancs donne sur un encore plus immense château blanc, qui brille de milles feux au soleil.

...

Est-ce que la nana qui habite ici n'est pas sensée être la chef d'un mouvement _illégal_ donc _secret_ ?

_MES AMIIIIIIIIS ! Hurle une voix suraiguë. BYAKUYAAAAAAAA !

Je fais un bond de trois mètres de haut alors que Akatsuki Kuchiki se jette sur son neveu et le serre dans ses bras.

_Mon petit Byakuaaaaa... je suis siiiiii heureuse de voir que tu as décidé de nous rejoindre... j'avais teeeeellement peur pour toi...

Découvrant sa robe de mariée blanche, un horrible doute me saisit.

_Est-ce que c'est _elle_ la Reine Blanche ? Je demande en la pointant du doigt.

Akatsuki lève la tête vers moi.

_Oh, Aliiiiice ! Minaude-t-elle. Je suis siiiiii contente de te rencontrer ! Je me présente, Dame de coeur !

C'est à ce moment que je remarque le petit coeur rouge cousu sur le dos de sa robe.

Bon. C'est pas la Reine. Ouf.

_C'est un siiiii grand plaisir de vous voir, tous, réunis ! Ca ne veut dire qu'une chose : le Jour Frabieux approche ! Déclare gaiement Akatsuki.

_Et c'est quoi le Jour Frabieux ? Je questionne avec espoir.

_Venez, allons au château ! Me coupe Akatsuki en tournant les talons.

PUTAIN !

Grognant, je traine des pieds lorsqu'Akatsuki me prend le bras.

_Discutons un peu entre filles, ma petite Alice. Alors, que pense-tu de notre merveilleux pays ?

_Ben-

_Oui, moi aussi, hihihi. Et comment as-tu trouvé la compagnie de mon cher neveu ?

_Il est-

_Vraiment magnifique. Mon petit Lapin est un ange ! Et Bayard, son compagnon, est vraiment brave, n'est-ce pas ?

_Boarf, moi-

_Très très brave, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour mon Lapin ! Surtout quand on voit ce que sa mère est devenue...

Et bla bla bla, bla bla bla, bla bla bla.

Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi tous les Kuchiki me sortent par les trous de nez, balai dans le cul ou pas.

Akatsuki continue de monologuer, tandis que je m'enfonce dans la dépression au fur et à mesure de notre progression jusqu'à l'énorme meringue qui sert de château à la Reine Blanche.

Et finalement, nous arrivons.

_Bien le bonjour, nous salut une voix douce que je ne reconnais pas de prime.

Akatsuki lâche mon bras, et court vers la silhouette blanche qui nous attend juste devant la porte du château. Silhouette que je reconnais avec stupeur.

_ALIEN SOUMIS ?

Nom d'un canard albinos. La Reine est... Alien Soumis ?

**Hein ? Alien quoi ?**

En état de choc, je regarde la silhouette blanche d'Alien me tendre la main avec un sourire.

_Alice, c'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer.

_Euh... je... euh...

_Je suis le Roi de Coeur, enchanté, ronronne Alien en baisant ma main.

...

Une part de moi-même se réjouit qu'il ne soit pas la Reine Blanche. L'autre hurle d'horreur (_IL A TOUCHE MA MAIN ! ALIEN SOUMIS A TOUCHE MA MAIN !_).

_Alice ?

**Mais réponds-lui enfin ! Tu ne veux pas passer pour une malpolie, quand même, n'est-ce pas ?**

"Mais... euh... je...

**Qui qu'il soit pour toi, ici, ce n'est qu'un personnage. Alors réponds-lui, bordel !**

Je me ressaisit, et fait un sourire tremblant à Alien.

_Enchantée, Al- M'sieur.

Il me sourit à nouveau avec chaleur. Je frémis.

_Alors, mon Roi, les emmenons-nous voir la Reine Blanche ? Intervient soudain Akatsuki en se penchant vers Alien, qui se retourne pour lui prendre la main.

_Avec plaisir, ma Reine, roucoule-t-il en l'embrassant.

En l'embrassant...

Embrassant...

Brassant...

Ant...

...

AAAAAAAAH ! MES YEUX, MES YEUX BRULENT !

JE NE PEUX PLUS RIEN VOIR ! AU SECOURS !

Je me tourne brusquement, cherchant à échapper à l'horrible vision qui se joue devant moi. Je veux mourir. Maintenant.

Alien Soumis et Akatsuki Kuchiki. OMH. OMFH.

Je suis soudain prise de spasmes incontrôlables. Bon, le seul avantage c'est que... que...

Qu'ils ne sont pas Yamamoto et Mayuri. Mais c'est vraiment tout ce que je vois.

D'ailleurs, je me demande quel rôle jouent ces deux-là dans l'histoire... hum, finalement, mieux vaut probablement que je ne les vois pas.

Voyant qu'Akatsuki et Alien ont finit leurs échanges baveux, je me racle fort la gorge, et les voit avec délectation sursauter.

_Bon, on y va ? Je questionne en réprimant mon envie de vomir. Il me semble qu'on a une Reine à rencontrer, hmm ?

Alien acquiesce et nous fait signe de le suivre. Il s'engouffre ensuite dans le château, Akatsuki sur ses talons. Renji, Byakuya et moi leur emboitons le pas, tandis que Kenpachi et Yachiru partent dans la direction opposée. Sens de l'orientation foireux oblige, j'imagine.

Nous franchissons une dizaine de pièces toutes plus blanches les unes que les autres, et au moment où je sens une énorme conjonctivite frapper à la porte de mes paupières, Akatsuki et Alien s'arrêtent au pas d'une porte et se raidissent.

_Gentes dames, sieurs, voici le Hall de la Reine Blanche ! Déclament-ils en même temps. Veuillez entrer, elle vous attend.

Je ferme les yeux en pénétrant dans la pièce, les doigts croisés.

Faites que ce ne soit pas Yamamoto ou Mayuri, faites que ce ne soit pas Yamamoto ou Mayuri...

_Bienvenue, Alice, souffle une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille. C'est un grand honneur de te rencontrer.

Eh non. Ce nest ni Yamamoto ni Mayuri.

C'est _pire_.

La Sorcière me fait un grand sourire alors que j'ouvre les yeux, tremblante.

_Je suis la Reine Blanche, ravie de te voir enfin, dit-elle doucement en allant vers moi.

Et là, elle me prend dans ses bras.

N'y tenant plus, je fais la seule chose rationnelle que mon cerveau puisse encore ordonner.

Je m'évanouis.

.

**.**

**Part X : **

**.**

_"I know what you'd like !" the Queen said good-naturedly, taking a little box out of her pocket. "Have a biscuit ?"_

_._

**Alice, debout...**

"NON !

**Debout...**

"Plutôt crever. Je ne me réveillerais PAS !

**Le simple fait que tu puisse me répondre est une preuve de ton réveil. Maintenant arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et lève-toi. **

"Je ne suis pas réveillée. Je ne dors plus, mais je ne suis pas réveillée. Parce que si je me réveille, la Sorcière sera là et c'est totalement HORS DE QUESTION.

**Lève toi. Tout de suite. **

"Jamais !

**Alice... **

"Crève ! Et c'est HARU !

**DEBOUT SALE PETITE HEROINE INSOLENTE OU JE TE JURE QUE JE MODIFIE LE SCENARIO POUR QUE TU TE METTE EN COUPLE AVEC LA REINE BLANCHE ! **

"HIIIIIII ! Je me lève, je me lève, mais par pitié ne fais pas ça !

**Je préfère ce genre d'attitude. Allez, au travail Alice ! **

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux et me dresse au garde à vous.

_Haru au rapport, chef !

Renji hausse un sourcil.

__Woof ? _

_Rien, je marmonne en me grattant la tête. C'est re-moi ! J'vous ai manqué ?

Je fais un grand sourire à l'assistance... qui se congèle aussitôt en remarquant la Sorcière et Alien.

Mes meilleurs amis de tout l'univers. Ha ha ha. Ha.

_Nous sommes ravis de te voir en pleine forme, Alice, dit doucement la Sorcière en s'approchant de moi (je recule instinctivement). Désire-tu quelque chose à manger ? Nous avons de tout : confiture de doigts de pieds, chocolats sanglants, pelote de laine, jambon d'amoureux...

...

Je sens que je suis bien partie pour crever de faim ici.

_Rien c'est bon, je marmonne. Pô faim.

**Si l'envie te prend, essaie les chocolats sanglants. C'est plein de protéines. **

Je vais oublier que j'ai entendu ça.

Alien tousse élégamment dans le creux de sa main, et tous se tournent vers lui.

_Maintenant que notre chère Alice est réveillée, que diriez-vous de mettre notre plan d'action au point ? Je prend la liberté de rappeler à sa Royale Blanchitude que le Jour Frabieu approche...

_Oui, approuve Akatsuki. Nous devons absolument nous préparer ! Le Chapelier, le Lièvre et le Loir sont en route, et ils emmènent la Souris avec eux. Il est juste dommage que nous n'ayons pu délivrer Dodo, Tweedledum et Tweedledee.

_Merci pour ton initiative, Reine de Coeur, dit la Sorcière en souriant. Le Roi et la Reine de Trèfle arrivent avec leur Cavalier, le Roi de Pique et celui de Carreau également. Ce sont les seules cartes qui nous restent, puisque les autres ont été capturées et corrompus par la Reine Rouge, achève-t-elle tristement. Quand au Chat, il apparaîtra selon son bon vouloir.

Les autres hochent la tête, sombres. Unohana me regarde.

_As-tu des remarques, Alice ? Me questionne-t-elle.

_A vrai dire oui.

_Je t'en prie, pose-les, nous sommes tous là pour te répondre.

_PUTAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE JOUR FRABIEU A LA FIN ? Je hurle, exaspérée.

La Sorcière hausse un sourcil.

_Personne ne t'a expliqué ?

_Oui mais je pose la question pour le plaisir de vous emmerder, je réponds acidement.

Elle sourit.

_Oh, je vois. Tu es une farceuse, c'est très bien !

...

_C'ETAIT DU SECOND DEGRE !

Mais que quelqu'un leur donne des cours d'ironie, pour l'amour des canards albinos !

_Du quoi ? Demande innocemment Renji.

Je vais les tuer. De manière lente et douloureuse. A mains nues.

Non Haru. Inspire, expire, chasse tes pulsions meurtrières et repose ta question. Tout ira bien. La prison ne vaut pas cette satisfaction. Tout. Ira. Bien.

_Je disais donc, j'énonce d'une voix maitrisée, que je souhaiterais que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'est le Jour Frabieu. _Est-ce que c'est possible ? _

_Evidemment ! Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer, lance Unohana. Le jour Frabieu a été décidé par l'Oraculum. Il s'agit de...

_YO ! Braille une voix.

Un bruit de porte défoncée se fait entendre.

_Roi de Pique. Vous êtes d'une brutalité affligeante.

_'Fais pas chier P'tit Carré ! J'fais c'que j'veux !

_C'est Roi de Carreau pour vous, Pique.

_Allons mes petits, vous vous montrez trop stressés... profitez et prenez donc un peu de vin...

_Roi de Trèfle, vous ne devriez pas proposer d'alcool à un enfant !

_JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT et je me passe de votre aide, Cavalier de Trèfle.

_Allons allons, mon petit Carreau, tu ne devrais pas t'énerver... un bonbon ?

_Reine de Trèfle, ARRETEZ de me proposer des bonbons !

_Roi de Pique ! Roi et Reine de Trèfle ! Cavalier de Trèfle ! Roi de Carreau ! Comment allez-vous ? Salut Unohana en se dirigeant vers eux... et en arrêtant par la même occasion son explication.

Je vais voir rouge.

Pour me calmer, je regarde les nouveaux arrivants, dont l'identité n'est pas surprenante (ndPumkin : aurez-vous deviné, amis lecteurs ?). Le Roi de Pique n'est autre que Grimmjow, le Roi de Carreau Hitsugaya, le Cavalier de Trèfle Nanao, le Roi de Trèfle Shunsui, et sa Reine Ukitake.

Le pire étant que je ne suis même pas surprise de sa toute nouvelle transsexualité. En plus, la robe blanche lui va plutôt bien.

Je soupire. Quasiment toutes les personnes que je connais sont réunis, mais j'ai très très peur du rôle que tiennent celles que je n'ai pas encore vu. Glups.

Enfin, au point où j'en suis, un arrêt cardiaque de plus ou de moins...

_Bien le bonjour ! Salut soudain une voix joyeuse.

Me retournant à nouveau vers la porte, j'aperçois Shinji (qui a mystérieusement récupéré son chapeau), accompagné d'Urah et Kiki.

_Nous sommes venu aussi vite que possible avec Souris -il sort Rukia de sa poche, et elle nous fait un petit signe. Ca n'a pas encore commencé, au moins ?

_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allions justement prendre le thé, sourit Unohana, viendriez-vous nous accompagner ?

Non. Nous n'allions pas prendre le thé. Nous allions expliquer à Haru ce putain de Jour Frabieu ! MAINTENANT !

Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, Unohana sort de la pièce, accompagnée de toute sa troupe. Je reste bêtement plantée là, une envie de tout exploser à coups de poing. Je regarde autour de moi.

Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas... c'est pas comme si on allait faire payer les dégâts à l'Héroïne de l'histoire, pas vrai ?

**Non. **

"Pourquoi ?

**Tu es l'Héroine. Les Héroïnes ne cassent pas les meubles. **

"Les Héroïnes font ce qu'elles veulent, c'est le principe.

**Les Héroïnes sont des jeunes filles bien élevées avec des jolis cheveux, des jolis robes, un langage châtié et une passion pour la cuisine. Alors vas prendre le thé avec tes amis et range-moi les canons lasers qui te servent de mains. **

"J'ai des cheveux moches, j'aime pas les robes, mon langage t'emmerde et j'aime pas faire la cuisine. Alors laisse-moi décharger ma colère et VAS TE FAIRE CUIRE UN OEUF CHEZ LES GRECS !

Sans plus écouter la Narration, je tends la main, et fais jaillir un Big Bang.

Lequel s'éteint avec un "puf" misérable.

Je vais tuer la Narration.

"T'es vraiment une connasse.

**Moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant, vas t'isoler sur le balcon. On va faire une jolie scène mélancolique de nuit, ce sera magnifique. Et n'oublie pas de prendre un air rêveur, Alice ! **

"Un jour, je te butterais. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais je te butterais.

**Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers le balcon, obéissant à son Seigneur et Maître la Narration... **

Grognasse.

Faisant contre mauvaise foi bon coeur (enfin, faisant contre mauvaise foi mauvais coeur), je me dirige vers le balcon où -ô surprise- la nuit est tombée.

"T'es au courant que c'est genre pas crédible du tout ?

**Le lecteur s'en fiche. Allez Alice, une petite moue triste. Lamente-toi sur ton sort ! **

"Mais avec plaisir.

Je m'accoude à la longue rambarde de marbre, pose une main sur mon coeur et déclame :

_Ah ! Pauvre de moi ! Forcée de quitter mon merveilleux monde pour cet univers pourri où mon copain est un connard habillé en rose et où personne ne m'explique la situation, et aussi où une crétine de voix intérieure se prend pour Dieu et paralyse mon corps à tout va, et où je suis tyrannisée par une Sorcière, et-

**... Mais pourquoi j'ai cru qu'elle pourrait obéir SANS ruiner le Scénario ?**

"Ben quoi ? Tu me demande de me lamenter, je me lamente.

**RAAAAAAAAAH ! **

_Hey, mais si c'est pas la p'tite Alice ! Retentit soudain une petite voix fluette venant de ma droite.

Sursautant, je me retourne pour apercevoir Yoruichi, affalée le long da la rambarde en marbre, et toujours affublée de Kisuke et Soi Fon (en champignons).

_Vu ta taille, j'aurais tendance à te retourner le compliment, je grogne en louchant sur ses dix centimètres.

_Sois plus polie avec Maître Papillon ! Tonne Soi Fon en me lançant un regard assassin.

... Papillon ?

Devant mon regard étonné, Yoruichi se lève et déploie deux grandes ailes bariolées.

_La classe, hein ? C'est Trompette de la Mort qui me les a fabriqué.

Kisuke exécute une petite révérence.

_Cool, je commente. Mis à part ça, pourquoi t'es là ?

Yoruichi hausse les épaules.

_Bah, c'est un peu là que tout se déroule, non ? Le Jour Frabieu, toi, la chicha, le saké...

_T'as du saké ? Je la coupe avec empressement.

_Un peu mon n'veu ! Une coupe ? Me propose Yoruichi.

_Avec plaisir !

SAKEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Qu'on ne me prenne pas pour une alcoolique : je sais juste apprécier les bonnes choses. En plus, Gin a horreur de l'alcool (je pense personnellement que c'est parce qu'il ne le tient pas, mais il a un don pour éviter le sujet qui me laisse toujours patoise), et j'ai donc du substantiellement réduire ma consommation depuis que je suis avec lui.

Ce que je ne regrette pas du tout, soit dit en passant. Mais de temps en temps, une petite coupe clandestine ne peut pas faire de mal, pas vrai ?

Kisuke sort de son bob deux bouteilles de saké : il tend la première, qui est minuscule, à Yoruichi, et me refile la seconde -de taille normale. J'ignore comme il a fait ça, mais il vient de gagner mon respect éternel.

_Dur d'être une ivrogne géante, hein Alice ? Ricane-t-il ensuite.

Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de gratifiant sur lui.

Yoruichi porte la bouteille à ses lèvres, et je fais de même, appréciant le saké qui coule dans ma gorge.

Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'est de l'eau.

**Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser une mineure boire de l'alcool ?**

"Je... Je...

Les mots me manquent.

"JE VAIS TE BUTTER !

Ah non, en fait. Vive ma prodigieuse élocution.

**Je fais ça pour ton bien Alice, vraiment.**

"Et mon pied dans ton cul sera aussi pour mon bien, promis !

**Tch. Décidemment, les gens qui t'ont choisi pour Héroïne sont vraiment des incompétents... qui voudrait d'une fille aussi grossière que toi pour Héroïne ?**

(*à des kilomètres de là, une citrouille éternua*)

"Mais je t'en prie, vire-moi ! Je demande que ça moi !

**Nan. Peux pas. Une fois que tu es dans le Scénario, ou tu le termine, ou...**

"Ou quoi ?

**Tu meurs.**

...

"Je vais le terminer, hein.

**Sage décision.**

_Eh bien Alice, perdue dans tes pensées ? Dit Yoruichi.

_On peut dire ça comme ça, je marmonne.

_Haha, ça s'comprend. Après tout, le Jour Frabieu approche et tout et tout... stressée ?

_Non.

Elle bat des paupières.

_Sérieux ?

_Bah ouais, je réponds.

Yoruichi me regarde quelques instants, avant de sourire.

_C'est courageux de ta part.

Non. C'est juste que vu que personne ne m'a expliqué ce que ce Jour Frabieu était, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'attend.

Le pire étant que j'ai la flemme de demander à nouveau des explications, blasée que je suis. Néanmoins, il y a une chose qui me taraude...

_C'est quand ce Jour Frabieu au fait ? Je demande en buvant un peu d'eau.

La réponse m'assomme :

_Demain !

.

**.**

**Part XI : **

**.**

_"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?/ __Come to my arms, my beamish boy!/ __O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"/ __He chortled in his joy."_(extrait du poéme de Lewis Carrol, The Jabberwookie)

.

_"Hush-a-by lady, in Alice's lap !/ Till the feast's ready we've time for a nap :/ When the feast's over, we'll go to the ball-/ Red Queen, and White Queen, and Alice, and all !"_

_._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_Grraaaaaah...

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !

_Graaah...

Une sortie, une sortie, une sortie, viiiiiiiite !

**Il n'y a pas de sortie. Tu es dans un champ.**

"Tu sais, les considérations linguistiques sont actuellement LA DERNIERE DE MES FOUTUES PRIORITES !

Je glisse sur une dalle de pierre, avant de recommencer à courir.

_Alice ! Me crie Shinji, qui se bat avec Kokoro. Tu dois le battre !

_PLUS FACILE A DIRE QU'A FAIRE, CONNARD ! Je réponds de toutes mes forces en accélérant la course.

_Vas-y, crie Sakura à la chose derrière moi. Tue-la ! COUPE LUI LA TETE !

Mais quelle maniaque celle-la. Coupe-lui la tête par-ci, coupe-lui la tête par là... ça en devient presque lassant.

_Grrrrraaaaah ! Braille le truc derrière moi, manifestement très enthousiaste à l'idée d'obéir à sa maitresse.

J'entend le bruit de sa course changer, signe qu'il double ses efforts pour me rattraper. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai battu le record inter-dimensionnel de fuite depuis belle lurette. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être effrayée à mort.

_AAAAAAAAAAAH ! AIDEZ-MOIIIIIII !

_Tu dois te battre seule, Alice ! Me dit sentencieusement la Sorcière en buvant du thé. C'est ton destin.

_JE SUIS PAS ALICE ! SAUVEZ-MOI !

**Tu es Alice. Et tu vas te battre. Et vaincre, accessoirement.**

"Tu as vu la taille de ce truc ? J'y arriverais jamais !

**Eh bien dans ce cas, tu mourras. **

"...

HEIN ?

"Mais- le Consensus de l'Héroïne !

**Le Consensus est valable uniquement avant le combat final. Et ça, ma poule, c'est ton combat final. **

"Tu veux dire que je suis livrée à moi-même ?

**En gros. **

...

Merde-merde-merde-merde-meeeeeerde !

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS !

Les poumons en feu (une heure à tenter d'échapper au truc visqueux derrière moi, ça laisse des traces, même pour la pro de la course que je suis), je tourne et m'éloigne sans le vouloir du champ de bataille.

Hum. Je me dirige vers un coin isolé d'allure sinistre loin de tout humain donc de toute aide potentielle. Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan.

Demi-tour toute !

Je m'apprète à changer de direction... lorsque je m'aperçois que je ne contrôle plus mes jambes.

"NARRATION ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

**Là j'y suis pour rien poulette.**

"ALORS POURQUOI MES JAMBES NE M'OBEISSENT PAS ?

**Parce qu'un autre grand acteur s'est mis en marche...**

Si elle me sort "ton Destin", je l'étripe.

**Le stress ma grande. Tu flippe tellement que ton corps se barre en couille. C'est con hein ?**

...

J'ai envie de pleurer.

_MAIS POURQUOI MOI ? Je hurle en continuant de m'éloigner du champ de bataille.

Et collé à mes basques, le monstre me répond d'un hurlement sinistre qui me file les chochottes.

Alors oui, pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé dans ce foutu champ, avec ce foutu Jaberwoockie qui en rêve que de me trancher la tête ?

_FAIS CHIEEEEEER !

.

_Flash-back : Une heure plus tôt..._

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Dodooooo...

**Plus maintenant ! C'est le grand jour ! The Final Day ! **

"Et tu le dis en anglais parce que... ?

**Je fais de la traduction pour les lecteurs étrangers. I am making translation for the strange lecturers. **

"Tu crois qu'ils comprennent avec les fautes ?

**Ta gueule. Shut up.**

"C'est marrant, dès qu'on en vient aux insultes, ton anglais s'améliore.

**Tu me fais chier. You are making me shit.**

"... Tu crois que tu pourrais mettre des sous-titres en anglais correct ?

**TAIS-TOI.**

Héhéhé. Je n'ai peut-être plus Kiki et Urah, mais je peux toujours me défouler sur la Narration.

_Tenez-vous prêt, nous commande Kiki, qui marche à côté de moi, Urah et Shinji. Nous arrivons.

_Sans blague, je marmonne. Y'a juste un panneau mais mis à part ça, on aurait jamais su que c'était le champ de bataille.

C'est vrai : à quelques mètres de nous se trouve un gigantesque panneau indicateur, qui titre "CHAMP DE BATAILLE".

En fait, c'est plus un champ qu'autre chose, à en juger par les épis de blés qui poussent en grappe.

_C'est de la bataille, m'informe Shinji. C'est drôlement bon avec le thé.

_Okay, je dis sans même penser à m'étonner.

Un champ de bataille où pousse de la bataille. Le gars qui a conçu cet univers était un petit rigolo, non ?

**N'insulte pas le grand Lewis. Et cette partie-là n'est pas de lui.**

"De qui alors ?

**Son nom ne te dirait rien. **

En gros : arrête de poser des questions et marche.

**N'oublie pas d'être majestueuse ! Don't forget to be majestuous ! **

"Et allez, elle rebalance les sous-titres...

Perdue dans ma passionnante conversation avec la Narration, je ne remarque pas que tout le monde s'est arrêté, et me cogne contre Shinji. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus son épaule, et écarquille les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _truc_ ? Je lâche d'une voix aiguë.

Alien, quelques pas devant nous, se retourne et lâche d'une voix sombre :

_Ca, Alice, c'est l'Armée de la Reine Rouge.

_Nom d'un canard albinos.

On est tous morts.

Devant mes yeux ébahis, des milliers de copies de Rose, Love, Lisa, Kensei, Hiyori et Mashiro, toujours déguisés en cartes, nous regardent d'un air menaçant.

Je regarde derrière moi, et ce que je vois me rassure un peu : l'armée de la Sorcière est elle composée de milliers de Chizuru, Orihime et Tatsuki, toutes habillées en blanc.

Bon. On est à égalité. Ce qui signifie que je peux me sauver ?

**N'y pense même pas.**

« Mais-

**N'y pense même pas j'ai dit. Tu tiens à ce que je paralyse encore ton corps ?**

Fait chier.

_Sakura, ma chère sœur ! S'exclame la Sorcière en faisant un sourire à Sakura.

Celle-ci, la tête aussi énorme qu'à son habitude, renifle dédaigneusement.

_Retsu. Comment est la vie d'exilée ?

_Charmante, charmante. Oh, mais c'est ton Valet de Cœur ? Kokoro, comment vas-tu ?

Je frissonne en croisant le regard de Kuchiki-mère, qui m'assassine des yeux.

_Tréve de paroles, grogne Sakura. Donne-nous Alice !

Les regards se tournent vers moi. Euh… salut ?

_Non, rétorque tranquillement la Sorcière.

_Si ! Riposte Sakura. Elle m'a offensé ! JE VEUX LUI COUPER LA TETE !

Putain, mais elle fait chier avec ses histoires de tête !

Un silence s'abat sur le champ. Hum. Aurais-je parlé tout haut ?

**Oui.**

_QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TETE ! Hurle Sakura en sortant son épée. A L'ATTAAAAAAQUE !

Aussitôt, l'armée des Rouges se met en branle et fonce sur nous. Je bats des paupières. Oh merde. ELLE FONCE SUR NOUS !

La Sorcière lève la main.

_Chers amis, si vous voulez bien entrer dans la danse…

L'armée Blanche se jette sur la Rouge. Autour de moi, Shinji, Kiki, Urah, Alien et Akatsuki sortent leurs épées et se jettent sur les cartes.

Et moi ? Ben je reste plantée là comme une conne.

**La bataille finale commence ! The final battle begins ! Les armées s'écrasent l'une sur l'autre dans un bruit terrible ! The two armies splash on each other with a terrible noise ! Mais Alice, perdue au milieu des flots humains, ne sait que faire ! But Alice, lost in translation, doesn't know what to do ! Elle a peur ! She is scared !**

Et l'autre qui fait de la traduction à deux balles…

**Plutôt que de ronchonner, tu ferais mieux de te préparer : la Reine Rouge ne devrait pas tarder à appeler le Jaberwoockie.**

…

« Le quoi ?

**Le Jaberwoockie. Tiens, sois prête parce qu'elle le fait !**

« Hein ?

Je me tourne vers Sakura, qui lève son épée au ciel.

_Coupe la tête de mes ennemies ! Hurle-t-elle. JABERWOOCKIE !

Un éclair d'énergie se répand d'elle. Elle passe en… en Bankai ?

SAKURA A ATTEINT LE BANKAI ?

Son épée se transforme. Je recule de plusieurs pas, le visage pâle.

Nom d'un canard albinos.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais croisé tous les gens que je connaissais sauf Mayuri et Yamamoto.

Je viens de trouver Mayuri.

Un énorme bébé jaune se jette sur moi en braillant.

_C'est le Jaberwoockie ! Crie Shinji. Vite, tue-le et nous aurons gagné !

…

_Hein ? Je bredouille.

_C'est ton Destin Alice, ajoute la Sorcière. Celui que prédit l'Oraculum ! Tu dois tuer le Jaberwoockie !

…

_ET C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QU'ON ME PREVIENT ? Je hurle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu le sais depuis le début ! Dit Shinji en se battant avec Kokoro. Tu dois vaincre le Jaberwoockie, nous te l'avons tous dit !

Genre.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit que le bébé monstrueux s'écrase sur moi. Je l'évite, et fait l'unique chose à faire.

Je cours.

_Fin du flash-back._

.

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS !

Je grippe les marches d'un escalier quatre à quatre, sans même me demander ce qu'un escalier fout au beau milieu d'un champ.

**Bien ! Continue de grimper, tu devrais arriver sur le ring final.**

« Le QUOI ?

**Alice court ! Alice runs ! Elle sait que sa destinée est là, et qu'elle ne pourra y échapper ! She knows that her destiny is here, and that she can't escape to it ! Elle décide de se prendre en main ! She decides to take herself in hand !**

« Arrête de narrer et explique-moi !

**Y'a rien à expliquer. Tu vas débarquer sur le ring et te battre contre le Jaberwoockie, c'est tout.**

« Et c'est que maintenant que tu me dis ça ? CONNASSE !

**Attention à la marche !**

Je saute une marche traitresse pour me retrouver sur…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Ton ring.**

Je bats des paupières.

« Tu m'explique comment je suis sensée me battre sur une putain de MURAILLE ?

**Tu es Alice.**

« Je suis HARU !

**Peu importe, Alice. Tu dois te battre contre le Jaberwoockie. Donc si tu pouvais arrêter de faire attendre le public et t'y mettre sérieusement, ce serait bien.**

Je continue à courir sur la muraille, décidée à éviter autant que possible le choc frontale avec le Bankai de Mayuri.

**Tu ne me laisse donc pas le choix… Freine !**

J'obéis machinalement, avant de me rendre compte que j'ai bien fait : la muraille grise sur laquelle je cours depuis tout à l'heure vient de se détruire devant moi.

« … Je veux que tu sache que je te hais profondément.

**Mais oui, mais oui. En attendant, FIGHT !**

_Graaaaaaaaah !

J'évite de justesse un gros poing de bébé en sautant sur le côté. Le monstre jaune me regarde. Je soupire.

_Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix…

Je tends les mains.

_SUPER BIG BANG !

Deux Big Bangs partent s'écraser sur le bébé, qui pousse un geignement de douleur avant d'abattre ses bras sur l'endroit où je me trouve.

Je saute.

Contre le Bankai de Mayuri, mieux vaut éviter le contact physique d'après ce que je sais. Il ne reste donc qu'une seule solution :

_Hado no goja Hachi : TENRAN ! J'incante en tendant le poing.

Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas pratiqué de kido, mais c'est comme la bicyclette… j'espère.

La tornade qui jaillit de mon poing fermé me convainc que oui.

_Graaah, geint le monstre en reculant de quelques pas.

… Ca ne lui fait rien ?

Bon, eh bien passons au niveau supérieur.

_Hado no roku ja san : RAIKOHO !

Cette fois, l'éclair grille les sourcils de l'énorme bébé. Bien ! Encore quelques-uns, et il sera bon pour un barbecue !

**… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ces effets spéciaux de merde ? Tu es sensée te battre avec l'épée légendaire !**

« Tu rigole ? Je suis nulle avec une arme dans les mains !

**Mais quelle Alice de MERDE !**

« Si t'es pas contente, t'avais qu'à pas m'embaucher !

_RAIKOHO ! J'incante de nouveau.

Cette fois, le monstre évite. Je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse en atterrissant sur le sol puis en effectuant une série de roulade pour éviter ses attaques.

Il faut que je trouve un truc suffisamment puissant pour l'immobiliser, et que je le tue. Comment ça se tue, en fait ?

**Tu dois trouver seule.**

« … Sympa.

**C'est ton Destin.**

« Tu veux pas me donner juste un petit indice ?

**Non.**

Bon. Si c'est non alors… Je n'ai plus qu'à me débrouiller seule.

_Bakudo no nija ichi : Sekienton !

Une épaisse fumée rouge suit une explosion. Le monstre tousse, et je shunpote derrière lui avant de lever la main :

_Détruis-toi, ô chien noir de Rondanini ! Lis, enflamme-toi et puis dévore ta propre gorge ! Bakudo no kya : GEKI !

J'ai toujours trouvé les incantations de kido d'un ridicule absolu. M'enfin, c'est pas le moment de s'arrêter là-dessus.

Une lueur rouge apparaît, qui immobilise le monstre. Le bébé braille en se secouant dans tous les sens, mais mon sort tient bon. De la sueur coule dans mes yeux alors que je me concentre pour le maintenir immobilisé. J'ai peut-être une certaine réserve de reiatsu, mais faut pas exagérer non plus ! S'il continue comme ça, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.

Je soupire et prend mon zanpakuto. Allez, plus qu'à lui trancher la tête et se sera fini.

Je m'avance vers le monstre, saute, et lui enfonce mon épée dans le crâne, ajoutant un coup de pied pour faire bonne mesure. Ensuite, avec une sinistre satisfaction, je le vois s'évaporer sur un dernier râle.

« Voilà, fini ! Autre chose, tant qu'on y est ? Une prophétie à remplir, Voldemort à tuer… non, parce que je me dis que vu que je suis chaude, autant que je m'y mette tout de suite si d'autres trucs doivent me tomber sur la gueule, pas vrai ?

**…**

Muahahahahaha. On dirait bien que j'ai cloué le bec à la Narration.

**Tu… tu… ton combat final !**

« Quoi, mon combat final ?

**TU L'AS COMPLETEMENT FOIRE !**

…

« Mais j'ai tué Jabermachin !

**C'était RIDICULE ! Des lumières, des éclairs… t'es pas dans Harry Potter, crétine !**

« Mais…

**PAS DE MAIS ! J'espére que tu as honte de toi ! Ce sera un miracle si on n'a pas à refaire toutes les prises, par ta faute !**

…

« NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE LA ? Tu me kidnappe de mon univers pour me balancer dans ce truc sans me demander mon avis, et tu crois que tu peux me reprocher des trucs ? Faudrait voir à te faire soigner !

**Je t'interdis de me répondre sur ce ton, jeune fille !**

_ALICE !

Je me tourne vers l'origine du cri, et tombe sur un ensemble de petites silhouettes qui agitent le bras.

_Tu as réussis ! Crie Shinji. Tu as vaincu le Jaberwoockie, et nous avons battu la Reine Rouge.

En effet, je remarque Sakura et Kokoro, qui sont enchainées un peu plus loin.

_Tu as accomplie ton Destin, fait la Sorcière en me souriant.

Je frissonne avant de sauter pour atterrir près de Kiki, qui me fait un signe de tête.

_Bravo, lâche-t-il/elle. C'était un beau combat.

Kiki qui me fait des compliments. J'aurais tout vu.

Un petit papillon vient soudain voleter près de moi.

_Bravo ! Crie Yoruichi en agitant les bras. C'était trop classe !

Près d'elle, Kisuke et Soi Fon, également vêtus d'ailes, approuvent. Je leur fais un sourire.

_Bof, c'était pas grand-chose. Des comme lui, j'en bouffe trois pour le petit-déjeuner.

Hahahahaha. Je suis la meilleure. Vive moi !

**Tch.**

_La paix va pouvoir revenir au Pays des Merveilles ! S'écrie Akatsuki. VIVE ALICE !

Les autres reprennent en cœur : « VIVE ALICE ! ». Je trouverais ça cool si Alice était mon vrai prénom, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour songer à corriger.

_Vive Alice, glisse une voix dans mon oreille. _Meow._

Gin me fait un sourire félin.

_Tu t'es très bien débrouillée, _meow,_ me félicite-t-il.

_Euh.. merci, j'imagine, je marmonne.

_Mais maintenant, il est temps de partir, A-li-ce, chantonne-t-il.

… Hein ?

Il apparaît brutalement devant moi.

_Bye bye, Alice-chan, ronronne-t-il. A bientôt…

Là, il m'embrasse. J'ai à peine le temps de penser « pas trop tôt », que Yoruichi me souffle un nuage de chicha à la figure –encore une fois.

Tout devient noir.

.

__Alice ? Alice ? Alice ? A… Haru ? Haaaaruuuu !_

Gnrrph… dodoooo…

_Mais quelle feignante. Debout là-dedans !_

« Naaaaaan… veux paaaa-

Attendez une minute…

« KIKI ?

_Non, c'est le pape. Sérieusement, qui veux-tu que se soit ?_

« KIKIIIIIIIIIII ! T'ES REVENUUUUU !

**_Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?_**

« URAH, T'ES LA AUSSIIIIIII !

Je peux de nouveau les entendre ! Hallelujah !

_Mais de quoi elle parle ?_

« Si je pouvais, je vous embrasserais… snif, je crois que je vais pleurer.

**_… Wow._**

_Comme tu dis._

« Vous m'avez teeeeellement manquéééé… même la Narration est pas aussi cool que vous…

_Hum. Je pense que le coup qu'elle s'est pris sur la tête a été un peu plus fort que prévu… Direction la quatrième division ma grande !_

Le coup ? Quel coup ?

_Tu ne te souviens plus de rien ?_

« Euh…

Un soupir.

_Tu allais livrer des rapports à la treiziéme, sauf que tu as un peu trop approché les labos de la douzième. Quelque chose a explosé, et tu as été heurtée par un bout de mur. Et je pense que tu as du respirer un peu trop des vapeurs bizarres qui se dégageaient._

…

Des vapeurs bizarres ?

_Misére de misére… allez, à la quatrième division, et plus vite que ça !_

« Mais-

_Pas de mais ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je préviens Shinzo, qui préviendra Gin. Et je peux t'assurer que s'il apprend que tu as joué avec ta santé, c'est lui qui te portera à Unohana par la peau du cou !_

Je renifle, maugrée, mais fini par me relever du sol où j'étais allongée. Dégoutée, je marche en direction de la quatrième division.

Dire que je viens de quitter la Sorcière pour me retrouver _encore_ dans ses bras…

Je suis maudite. Définitivement maudite.

.

_La Narration soupira en regardant Haru s'éloigner._

__Enfin fini, dit-elle tout haut. Pas trop tôt, je commençais à désespérer._

_Un rire retentit dans les Ténèbres._

__Allons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas apprécié cette petite aventure, ricana une silhouette près de la Narration._

_Laquelle renifla dédaigneusement._

__C'était atroce. Je n'ai jamais vu une version d'Alice aussi ridicule._

__Je l'ai trouvée très bien, moi, rétorqua la voix avec nonchalance._

_La Narration leva les yeux au ciel._

__Evidemment que vous l'avait trouvée bien. C'est votre héroïne après tout._

__Tu marque un point, commenta la silhouette en sortant de l'ombre._

_King Pumkin rajusta machinalement son chapeau, avant de l'enlever pour plonger une main dedans et en sortir un paquet de feuilles._

__Hum, dit-elle. Il me semble que je n'ai rien à ajouter, cette aventure est terminée… qu'en pense-tu ?_

_Totalement terminée, approuva la Narration avec force de conviction (elle ne tenait pas à se farcir soixante pages de plus avec cette Alice-là)._

_King Pumkin sourit et rangea ses feuilles._

__Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à poser le dernier mot sur le papier, déclara-t-elle._

_Et, se tournant vers le public, elle s'inclina profondément :_

__Chers amies, chers lectrices et lecteurs, après six chapitres de bonheur, voici la…_

**FIN !**

.


	7. Epilogue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE : Tout n'est pas Bien que Finit**

**(Ou : Parce que Banzai va me coller aux basques loooongtemps... s'arrêter à 100 chapitres, c'est trop bête, non ? XD)**

**.**

King Pumkin soupira en regardant sa corbeille, remplie de fichiers Words, sur lesquels n'avaient été écrites que quelques pages.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu me faire écrire comme connerie, quand même, marmonna-t-elle en regardant tous les rebuts de chapitres jamais publiés. Bande d'enfoirés de personnages.

Elle regarda son écran, la lumière de l'ordinateur se reflétant sur son visage pensif.

_Enfin, soupira la citrouille. Tout ça, c'est fini maintenant...

Croisant les mains sur sa bedaine, ses yeux se fermèrent. Oui, c'était bien fini. Les bêtises des chapitres, le sexe à tout va, les scénarios qui dérapaient, c'était la fin d'une grande et belle aventure. Qui avait tout de même failli avoir sa peau.

Elle pourrait écrire quelque chose d'autre, se dit-elle en rouvrant les paupières. Une jolie petite histoire, avec une héroïne chaste, un peu timide, qui chercherait l'amour pur et véritable. Dans les forêts, peut-être ? Le Roi des citrouilles sourit paisiblement. Oui, une historiette un peu comique mais reposante, qu'on lirait pour se délasser le soir.

Elle se pencha sur son clavier, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir un document Word vierge, lorsqu'un fichier inconnu sur son écran attira son attention. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit... et hurla.

_Non ! J'avais fini ! Je t'avais terminé ! Sanglota-t-elle. J'étais en paix avec moi-même ! Alors pourquoi reviens-tu me hanter ? POURQUOI ?

Face à elle, des dizaines de nouveaux chapitres pour _Banzai !_ s'étalaient, attendant d'être écrits.

Haru, tapie dans le fichier, ricana.

_Tu pensais vraiment te débarrasser de moi, Pumkin ? Souffla-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas fini... rien n'est fini... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Mues par une force invisible, les mains de la citrouille se soulevèrent et se postèrent sur le clavier, commençant à écrire.

Elle hurla.

**.**

**THE (non)END**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

Voilà... j'espère que ce HS vous a plut...

(Il a intérêt. J'ai quand même passé plusieurs mois dessus è.é)

Reviews ? Allleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
